Kill Me With A Smile
by Lynxrider
Summary: Izuku Midorya had no idea how he kept getting into situations like these. All he knew was that neither Kacchan nor Todoroki had EVER smiled at him like this. Love Quirk made them do it – BakuDekuTodo
1. Chapter 1

Izuku Midorya had no idea how he kept getting into situations like these. All he knew was that neither Kacchan nor Todoroki had ever smiled at him like this.

"Deku~" Bakugou husked, canines glinting in the low light of the dorm common room in one of the sweetest, genuine smiles Izuki had ever seen, let alone from the most cantankerous person he'd ever known. His crimson eyes were softened in a way that looked so terribly unnatural— heart-wrenchingly charming, Izuku's heart was going to explode —on his usually dour face, the furrows between his brows smoothed to nothing. In those eyes danced a mischievousness not related to anger or embarrassment or revenge, so uncharacteristic of his childhood bully and curmudgeonly hero-to-be that it practically gave Izuku whiplash.

"Midoriya," Todoroki said with an equally genuine grin. It was so wide and impossibly bright on a face that never showed much expression at all that Izuku was blinded by it, squinting as if the sun had reversed course and burst back over the horizon, shoving the crescent moon aside to catch a glimpse of the rare sight.

"A-ah! Uh, K-Kacchan, Todoroki-san. Did you...need something?" Izuku squeaked, pressing himself back into the couch they'd cornered him on, the two of them looming over him like cats over a patch of catnip, eyes fever-bright and pupils wide.

"I just–" Bakugou started, settling on the arm of the couch and sliding his hand over the back of Izuku's seat.

"–wanted to see your cute face," Todoroki finished, blushing high on his cheeks in a distinctly covetous way. His hand landed on the cushion beside Izuku's hip, bringing him close enough to breathe the same air.

Izuku thought his heart would burst out of his chest. He threw his hands up in the air, nearly sending the couch flying backward as his quirk unintentionally activated in a shower of emerald sparks. Bakugou and Todoroki stood up, watching with fond amusement as Izuku nearly sent them all tumbling to the floor. "Aaiiii–! Uh-um! I-I appreciate the sentiment? But could you both please give me a little space!"

"Why would you want me to do that?" Bakugou laughed– laughed! – his eyes squinted and his nose scrunched in a way Izuku wanted to immediately erase from his memory, because not only would it haunt his dreams, but once Bakugou snapped out of whatever this was Izuku was sure he'd find a way to blame him for this. Completely unaware–or indifferent–to Izuku's inner shrieking, Bakugou resumed his place by Izuku's side, flicking a small piece of green hair from his flushed forehead. And even though the actions and affection were so drastically out of place, the confidence in that grin was all Bakugou, so much so that it couldn't actually be anybody else and Izuku was positive he was about to die in the most excruciating way possible.

The sound that came out of Izuku's mouth more resembled a balloon rapidly deflating than anything remotely human.

"I don't want to," Todoroki said, his own blush staining his high cheekbones so sweetly that Izuku was certain any maiden that caught sight of it would swoon right off her feet. His smile was gentler than Bakugou's but no less confident as he kneeled at Izuku's feet and placed a hand on his knee. He didn't take his eyes off Izuku's face as he rubbed the skin just below Izuku's pajama shorts with fingers just on this side of too hot, causing Izuku's skin to explode with gooseflesh and his spine to arch so suddenly it nearly shattered beneath the strain.

"Ah-hahahaha!" Izuku shrieked as he leaped away from them, scrambling over the back of the couch and backpedaling so quickly that he slammed into the opposite wall, leaving a sizable dent in the drywall. With his face cracked in half with the most terrified grin he'd probably ever produced, he lifted his hands straight up in surrender. " What—what—what—whaaaat is happening?"

Bakugou and Todoroki straightened with mirroring expressions of adoration—one devilishly impish and the other unbearably innocent–and lifted their hands in unison, reaching toward Izuku like he was the most desirable being in the world. Izuku stared wide-eyed as pheromones seemed to explode from them both, roses and sparkles practically summoned to wreathe them in lovely beauty.

"Isn't it obvious, baka Deku–"

"Don't you see, Midoriya-kun–"

"That I love you," they said together.

* * *

"They were hit with a love quirk," Aizawa sensei said matter-of-fact, not even bothering to look up from the book he was reading. "It will wear off in about a week."

Izuku's face drained of all color, his smile twitching with genuine terror. "What?" he squeaked, so high pitched it was almost inaudible.

Aizawa looked up in irritation, his bloodshot eyes glancing between Izuku's pale face and the two enamored children glued to his sides like particularly affectionate barnacles. "Like I said, a love quirk. The kid who did it can't control the output, but she says it wears off after a while. I'll give the three of you a pass for your classes while it lasts," he said noncommittally, going back to his novel. He didn't get paid enough to be bothered by his charges on weekends, really. He flicked his fingers at the hand slowly inching up Izuku's shirt, the two boys wrapped around him so thoroughly that he couldn't be certain whose it was, nor did he particularly want to know. "Try to keep it PG, kids."

Izuku's vision narrowed into a fine, panicked point somewhere over Aizawa's shoulder. A week. He wasn't going to survive, he wasn't going to make it–

He inhaled sharply. "Eh?"

A white band slapped over his mouth and shoved the three of them out the door and onto the pavement outside, Izuku stumbling as he tried to keep them upright while Bakugou and Todoroki refused to release him through the jostling. "It's the weekend, bother me one Monday," he snapped before slamming the door in their faces.

"Tch," Bakugou scoffed, pulling Izuku impossibly closer with his long fingers sunken into Izuku's unruly hair. Far from being put out by the change in position, Todoroki snuggled into Izuku's other side more, wrapping his arm around Bakugou's waist as well with a dopey smile. "What the fuck's his problem?"

"None of his business," Todoroki agreed, nuzzling into Izuku's neck and setting his heart racing all over again.

Izuku's eyes filled with tears. A week, a week, a week , echoed in his mind.

He was going to die.

"EeeeeeeEEEEEEEEHHHH?"

* * *

**AN: Spoilers, they don't keep it PG. **

**This is easily the stupidest thing I've ever written. Eh, if this gains traction, I'll make it into a series. Could be fun. Let me know what you think because I adore this threesome and there's not enough of them in this fandom.**


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't like it had never crossed Izuku's mind that Bakugou was handsome during that rare moment or two when the boy wasn't scowling or grinning with bloodlust. It wasn't like his heart hadn't skipped half a beat when Todoroki shared that secret smile of his with Izuku for the first time—and every subsequent time after. It wasn't even like he'd never dreamt of maybe kissing one or the other, or...holding hands. And stuff. Even if it had been just a *_ cough* _ passing * _ cough* _ thought when Bakugou finally acknowledged that _ maybe _ Izuku _ might _ be someone he could come to respect, or when Todoroki asked in that shy, guileless way of his if Izuku thought they could be friends after they'd already been for months.

He'd had those thoughts about loads of people. He had! Like Uraraka when she was being sweet, which was _ all the time_, and—and Iida, that one time he was being super supportive. Even Kirishima had made Izuku blush a time or two with that friendly grin of his. And give him a break, he couldn't _ not _ appreciate Yaoyorozu in her hero costume. He was polite, not _ blind. _ So it wasn't like Todoroki and Bakugou were _ special _ or anything, just...happened to show up in his daydreams slightly more often than anyone else.

And don't get him wrong, Izuku was an affectionate guy. He loved a good hug as much as the next person. To have his hair ruffled made him giddy inside, little bubbles of happiness simmering in his chest to make him laugh. If he ever managed to get a significant other, he would probably ask for cuddles as often as he could get them, because who wouldn't want to be physically close to someone that made them feel good?

Despite that, he'd never quite contemplated what it would be like to be so close to someone that he could memorize their heartbeat and become inundated with their scent to the point that Izuku wondered if he'd ever existed without it. Especially when he was one hundred percent _ this-can't-be-happening _ positive that it wasn't real. Maybe– _ maybe _–after several months of dating and getting to know each other would he allow, even desire, someone to get that close.

But this? This was not what he had in mind.

Kirishima took one look at Bakugou's face.

He took a deep breath.

_ "Pff-hahaHAha _ ohhh my _ god, _ dude, I—I had no idea your face could _ do _ th-that—"

"Oy," Bakugou said, glaring at his so-called best friend without much heat.

Kirishima either didn't hear him or was way past the point of coherency. "I mean, ooh my–you look like—" he devolved into silent laughter, clutching his middle and rocking back and forth on the floor.

"Oy!" Bakugou tried again, scowling.

"N-no, I mean, it's super manly to be so o-open with your f-feelings–_ pf–tch– _" his sides seized, face tomato red as he struggled for air.

"OY, shut UP, SHITTY HAIR, you're UPSETTING DEKU, _ I'll kill you!" _

Kirishima didn't even react as a shoe went flying across the room to smack him in the face, merely falling back onto the floor and doing his best to make his lungs work without mirthful convulsions. Izuku thought he could try a little bit harder. He groaned low and humiliated, burning face hidden behind his scarred hands. A sympathetic pat on his shoulder from Todoroki hardly helped matters, the other boy cooing at him as he would a small animal. It just set Kirishima off all over again.

"OH, dude, I'm sorry, but I don't think _ I'm _ the one upsetting Midoriya right n-now," he cackled. He tried to look Izuku in the eye, but couldn't, second-hand embarrassment dusting the cheeks above his muffled grin.

Bakugou glanced down at Izuku—yes, down, because he happened to be _ sitting on Izuku's lap _—but Izuku just hunched in on himself further. Apparently finding nothing amiss, Bakugou smiled smugly before snapping his glare back at the cackling red-head. "Stop LAUGHING at Deku, asshole! What the fuck are you doing here anyway, get out!"

"Yeah," Todoroki agreed quietly, squeezing Izuku's waist and nuzzling the back of his neck. His legs were stretched out on the bed on either side of Izuku's hips, pulling him more comfortably into his chest and humming in content. Izuku let out an involuntary whimper as the movement shifted Bakugou who—did Izuku mention?—_ was sitting on Izuku's lap _ and he _ really _ hoped that was Todoroki's _ cell phone. _

"He's here because I asked him to be," Izuku said with utmost misery, voice muffled through his fingers as he did his best to block out this entire situation with denial alone. It wasn't as if he was afraid he was in danger or anything like that...but he really didn't know how far this 'love quirk' business went, and it was the middle of the night and he was tired and he really _ couldn't deal with this _ alone right now.

"That's right, we're here to protect Midoriya_, _ you animals," Kaminari said with thick amusement as he pushed open the door to Izuku's dorm room, arms full of bedding for everyone. Kirishima just laughed some more, which was _ really unhelpful, _ and Izuku was seriously considering how much assistance these two were actually going to be. Asking Kirishima and Kaminari over had been an act of desperation on his part. It's not like he could have asked Uraraka, a _ girl_, or Iida. Izuku shuddered. As much as he loved Iida, he could be a bit too intense sometimes, and this situation was already stressful enough.

Bakugou scoffed. "He doesn't need protection from you weak-ass losers, he's got _ me. _"

"Yeah," Todoroki agreed again, dreamily.

"Uuuugh," Izuku groaned, well beyond _ done_. He was dizzy at this point by how often his blood redirected to his face, burning perpetually at this point. Todoroki and Bakugou had _ refused _ to let go of him ever since they arrived back at the dorm several hours ago from their supplemental training, the echoes of their absurd confession still ringing in Izuku's pink ears. They'd rejected every suggestion for space and other than outright throwing them through the wall, it didn't look like Izuku was going to be able to pry them off any time soon.

"You _ sure _ you don't want me to go grab Iida?" Kaminari joked, giving a still giggling Kirishima a fistbump as he found a space on the floor to lay out their futons.

Fatigue pulled at Izuku's overworked heart at the thought of straight-laced Iida seeing _ this_. He would never hear the end of it, and he already dreaded what the next day would bring when he was forced to bring his two hangers-on to breakfast for everyone to see. That wasn't even considering what MONDAY would be like! He was insanely lucky that he'd been the only one left in the common area when the two had gotten back. "Noooo," Izuku whined.

"You guys have to the count of three to get the hell out," Bakugou seethed.

Was it hot in here? It was definitely hot in here. "Todoroki, please, it's _ hot," _ Izuku whimpered, feeling totally smothered, only to sigh as the boy behind him cooled down considerably, soothing Izuku's flushed skin.

"Oy, Half-n-Half, here," Bakugou said mildly, placing Todoroki's cool hand against Izuku's flushed neck. Izuku eeped, but instantly felt better, relaxing. Oh. That's nice.

"Hm," Todoroki hummed, pleased.

There was a collective intake of breath, then Kaminari and Kirishima were howling all over again. Izuku's eyes snapped open and he went rigid again, much to the grumbling of the boy at his back.

"That's _ it!" _Bakugou shouted, every bit of tenderness gone to glare fiercely at his two idiot friends. "Get lost!" He leaped from his seat and threw himself at Kaminari and Kirishima, ignoring Izuku's alarmed meep and wrestling both shrieking boys into submission.

"Guys, c-come on, can we just get along?" Izuku stuttered, raising a hand to cull the violence going on on the dorm room floor. Predictably, Bakugou didn't hear a word of it, continuing his tirade. Izuku was just glad that they didn't seem to be fighting for real, Kirishima and Kaminari wrestling him right back with huge, playful grins. It was kind of nice to see, but Izuku really wished they would do this somewhere else. His head throbbed at the loud noises and he winced, retracting his hand to rub at his temple. God, he just wanted to sleep. It had been a long...couple months if he was being honest, and he was really at the end of his rope. The relief of finally getting Eri-chan back coupled with everything else had worn him out so badly that he could hardly think straight. This? This was the last thing Izuku needed; for his two classmates—one of whom barely even considered him a friend—to fall under a love quirk and refuse to leave him alone.

"Are you feeling alright?" Todoroki whispered into Izuku's ear, and Izuku jumped a little, almost having forgotten Todoroki was at his back with all the drama taking place. Todoroki pulled back a little in order to look Izuku in the face. His duotone brows pulled together in concern as he took in the bags beneath Izuku's eyes and the distress around his mouth.

"A-ah, I'm fine," Izuku assured with a weak smile, cutting his gaze away from Todoroki's much too close face.

"Does it hurt?" Todoroki either didn't notice that part of Izuku's discomfort came from Todoroki's proximity or he willfully ignored it, because he frowned and lifted his hand to Izuku's forehead. "Right here?"

Izuku's breath hitched, immediately relaxing as Todoroki cooled his hand and pressed it against his throbbing temple. "Ah, y-yeah," Izuku mumbled. His eyes drooped, fatigue bringing them down as he was comforted by the cool touch. That really was...nice…

"Bakugou," Todoroki said quietly.

Instantly, the room went silent as Bakugou jerked upright, Kirishima and Kaminari pausing in their laughter at the sudden movement. Bakugou's eyes narrowed at Todoroki's hand on Izuku's forehead and he frowned, getting to his feet. "Alright, that's it. Bedtime."

Izuku barely acknowledged him, eyes struggling to stay open. He did, however, _ definitely _ notice when Bakugou gently grabbed his shoulders and laid him down on the bed. Shocked, he didn't even struggle as he was laid on his back, Todoroki moving with him until he was nestled against Izuku's side. "Wh-what?"

"Shut up, Deku, and move over," Bakugou grumbled, pulling the blankets up to cover them both and slipping beneath them himself, the soft flannel of his pajama pants brushing against Izuku's leg.

Izuku let out several incoherent noises as both Bakugou and Todoroki settled their heads on his chest, using him as a pillow. "Uh, Kacchan? Todoroki? Are you going to...sleep in my bed? W-with me?"

"Obviously," Bakugou scoffed, throwing a possessive arm over Izuku's waist. Todoroki grunted softly as Bakugou's hand smacked into his side, but didn't complain, eyes already closed. "Now be quiet, 'm tired."

"Mm, your heartbeat sounds nice," Todoroki mumbled, and Izuku found that hard to believe when it was racing like an overworked horse, Todoroki's contented exhale was barely impeded by Izuku's thin t-shirt to warm his skin.

"Uh, dude, we brought your futon," Kaminari said, a little nervous now. Izuku sent him a pleading look, but the blond looked at a loss.

"Shut it, Pikachu. If you bother me again, I _ will _ kick your ass out."

"Wow, this is so wild," Kirishima whispered, but quieted as Bakugou made a violent gesture in his direction.

"Uh, um," Izuku fretted, still not quite certain how things ended up this way.

"Calm down, Deku, we're not going to do anything you don't want," Bakugou muttered. "Sleep."

"...'Kay," Izuku said, struggling to keep his eyes open. He didn't know if that was really true, but in the last few hours, other than cuddling him they hadn't done anything too untoward. Besides, Izuku had run out of energy to worry about it any more. With all the excitement, he thought he'd have passed out hours ago, yet here he was in the wee hours of the morning, overwarm, embarrassed beyond belief and suffocating beneath more affection than he'd received in his entire life. Whatever else came, he could deal with it in the morning.

* * *

...A morning that came much too soon. In the back of Izuku's exhausted mind, he knew he was awake, but couldn't open his eyes, not yet. Not while the horrors of the last few days still played on repeat in his mind over and over again, weighed him down so thoroughly that he felt physically heavy with it, like he couldn't actually move—

Wait.

"Mnh?" Izuku pried his heavy lids open and blinked slowly, once, twice, three times. But no matter how many times he blinked, the scene in front of him did not change.

Todoriki lay against Izuku's side, face relaxed with sleep, mouth parted gently and hair draped over his high cheekbones like the most luxurious of silks. He seemed so much more expressive in his sleep, as if the pressures of the waking world couldn't reach him here, a small smile playing at the corner of his parted lips in reaction to some pleasant dream. The sun glinted off his unfairly smooth, un-freckled skin and Izuku felt pretty pessimistic at that moment, because how was it fair that someone could look so perfect?

As if his thoughts had been projected aloud, Todoroki's dual-toned lashes fluttered open, his heterochromatic eyes focusing on Izuku's face. Instantly they lit up, softened, and he smiled this _ smile _ that had Izuku's heart racing and his head fighting to catch up, because—

"T-T-Todoroki ?" Izuku yelped, jerking backward, face flushing quickly enough to make him dizzy. "Wh-wh-_ what are you doing here?" _ He didn't get too far, Todoroki's arms around him instinctively holding him tighter. The other boy yawned widely, nose wrinkling like a disgruntled kitten, and it had to be one of the most adorable things Izuku had ever seen. But that was totally beside the point, because _ what was he doing in Izuku's bed? _

"Whua—" someone groaned from behind and Izuku jumped at the sound of Kirishima's muffled voice. He gasped. Oh. Oh, right. The love quirk. That meant—

"'Bout time you woke up, lazy assholes." Izuku whipped his head around and gaped at the sight of Bakugou striding back into the room from the hall, shirtless and...damp? Bakugou had a towel around his neck, wet hair plastered to his forehead and pajama pants holding onto his slim hips with a prayer. Clearly he'd just gotten back from the showers. Izuku blushed, averting his eyes sharply. Even though he'd seen Bakugou shirtless countless times before in locker rooms and the like, the context of this situation was _ completely _ different.

"Don't look away," Bakugou said, and Izuku flinched as the words were spoken right into his flushed ear, the other boy having closed the distance between them in a heartbeat. The inner shrieking from the day before came back full force and he could only hide his burning face into Todoroki's chest.

Which in hindsight, wasn't helping matters.

"Ugh, ew, it's too damn early in the morning for this," Kaminari groaned from somewhere to Izuku's left, only to yelp as a foot landed in his gut, silencing him.

"It's ten in the morning, banana republic," Bakugou grumbled. "How long are you losers going to sleep anyway?"

"O-oh," Izuku said with a nervous laugh, pushing himself up from Todoroki's embrace. Todoroki blinked at him muzzily before yawning again. Izuku looked away. "Guess I was tired."

"Yeah, well," Bakugou said gruffly. "You probably needed it then."

Wait. Was Bakugou being...nice to him?

Izuku blinked and turned around, but Bakugou was already facing the other way, kicking Kirishima awake. "Oy, get up, shitty hair! Deku needs to get ready and you fucks are in the way!"

"Naaah, Bakubro, why are you so mean?" Kirishima whined in a decidedly not manly way.

...Right. Love quirk. Izuku watched numbly as Bakugou shepherded the two sleepy extras from the room, muttering all the while. When the volatile blond turned back to face him, Izuku examined him carefully, looking into his eyes for any sign of the almost punch drunk quality of his gaze the day previous. To his relief, there wasn't, just Bakugou's usual scowl—even if it was a bit softened at the moment.

It took Izuku several long seconds to realize that Bakugou was staring at him just as intently. "A-ah? What is it?"

Bakugou's eyes narrowed. "You–"

_ Grrrrroooooowwwwl~ _

Bakugou's brows climbed up his forehead as Izuku's face exploded with color. "A-ahaha, I, um—"

"It's like a little monster," Todoroki said frankly, poking Izuku in his rumbling stomach. Izuku yelped, tickled, and a small smile quirked Todoroki's lips. His sleepiness was swiftly wearing off, it seemed, eyes sharpening to their usual watchful stare. With a hum, Todoriki lifted himself into a sitting position. "We should get you some food."

"Oh! That won't be necessary, really," Izuku stammered, but Bakugou scoffed and reached toward Izuku's face. Izuku's eyes went wide and he flinched away, but Bakugou only ruffled his hair lightly before turning toward the door.

"Get ready. I'll go make some breakfast."

With his face flushed, Izuku watched Bakugou leave, not even slamming the door behind him. Maybe...maybe the love quirk was a little less intense today? Yesterday the two of them couldn't keep their hands off Izuku, but now, other than being really nice, they weren't doing anything that made him uncomfortable.

"Hm," Todoroki mused, placing a hand on his chin and looking as though he was thinking hard. "Maybe I don't have to take a shower. I don't want to leave you…"

"P-please take a shower," Izuku groaned, covering his face with both hands. Okay, maybe it hadn't after all.

Todoroki was silent for a moment, and Izuku peeked between his fingers to see what the holdup was. Todoroki looked at him consideringly, leaning in a little closer. "Would that make you happy?"

Izuku felt the flush all the way from his toes to the tips of his disheveled hair. "Y-yes! Yes, it would make me very, very happy if you left to take a shower, right now!" He didn't know how much more of this he could take!

Todoroki stared at him for a couple more seconds before nodding resolutely to himself. "Okay. But I won't be long. I know you don't really want to be alone right now." He slipped past the flabbergasted Izuku and walked lightly to the door without a backward glance, leaving Izuku finally, blessedly alone.

Izuku let his hands fall slowly to the bedcovers, staring at the door Todoroki had just vacated, face finally feeling like it was going back to normal as he puzzled out the other boy's words. What did he mean by that?

* * *

Facing his classmates was just as bad as Izuku imagined.

No, scratch that. It was ten—a hundred times worse.

By the time Izuku brought himself to go down to the common area–he really was hungry–pandemonium was already in full swing, complete with shrieking, hysterical laughter and the growling of an enraged bear. He sighed, already resigning himself to another exhausting day, although this one would be trying for completely different reasons.

Descending the final few stairs as if he were about to meet his maker and not a bunch of overzealous highschoolers, Izuku cautiously peeked around the corner.

Bakugou he found first because of _course_ he did. The blond boy was in full-out fight mode in the kitchen, a group of 1-A's more excitable students buzzing around with expressions ranging from amusement to outright horror. Despite screaming expletives every few moments, Bakugou was making food as he'd promised, much to Izuku's surprise.

"—and then he was like, 'Hey half-'n-half, touch him _ here _'," Kaminari said in his best Bakugou impression—which was to say, not a very good one at all. His face looked more constipated than angry and his voice wasn't nearly deep enough to pull off the blond's spectacular growl.

But that was beside the point! _ What were they talking about over there? _

Izuku's face went six shades of crimson as the class laughed uproariously among exclamations of surprise, and Izuku knew at that moment that telling Kaminari of all people anything was a _ huge _ mistake.

"I swear to fuck, asshole, I'll murder you!" Bakugou snarled, aggressively stirring batter in a bowl, somehow managing not to get pancake mix everywhere. White powder covered his hands and front as if he'd met a bag of flour in a back alley.

"Oh, but you can't," Kaminari sing-songed, "because you have to make breakfast for your _ precious _ Midoriya!"

"Uh, dude? Maybe you should tone it down a little," Kirishima said with a placating gesture, ever the peacekeeper. Yet his face also twitched with amusement for all he tried to hide it.

"Are you kidding me?" Mina shouted at the top of her lungs, a grin so wide on her face that she might end up straining it. "This is pure _ gold!" _

"Omg, omg, I _ knew _ there was something going on between the three of them," Hagakure gushed, and Izuku could practically hear the blush rising on her transparent face.

"But isn't it because of the love quirk, Toru-chan? We shouldn't jump to conclusions, kero."

"What! You can't tell me that's all it is!" Mina whined. "They've all been wrapped up in each other since the sports festival, we all saw it!"

"No, I refuse to believe it," Uraraka shouted, and Izuku startled, not having noticed her behind everyone else. "There's no way that Bakugou would ever love Deku, he's so _ mean _ to him all the time!"

...Ouch. That one stung a little. But...she wasn't wrong.

Bakugou froze and turned slowly before jabbing a spoon threateningly in Uraraka's direction. A bit of batter flicked off and splattered against the floor. "Oy, you don't get to decide who I love, round cheeks. And _ I'm _ the only one who can call him that, so shut the fuck up!"

Izuku's eyes widened. Did Bakugou just tell everyone that he loved—wait, forget that, he had to say that under the quirk's influence. But, did Bakugou just acknowledge that he didn't use 'Deku' as an insult anymore? Was that for real, or was that also an effect of the quirk?

The kitchen went silent for several seconds in the wake of Bakugou's confession before once again exploding in mayhem.

Deciding that it wouldn't actually be a good idea to hide in his room for the rest of the day, Izuku steeled himself and walked into the kitchen, drawing everyone's attention. All eyes turned on him like a pack of wolves to their very timid prey. "M-morning everyone," he said with a strained smile.

Instantly he found himself surrounded by the girls of the class—most vehemently Uraraka, Hagakure, and Mina—babbling questions and generally being noisy.

"Ah, um," Izuku said, lifting his hands in surrender, head spinning. "Yes, it's true. Kacchan and Todoroki got hit with a love quirk and for some weird reason, they latched onto me. Aizawa-sensei said it would only last for a week, s-so—"

Unfortunately, the din only got louder when Bakugou was set off once again by something the boys were saying to him over the counter. Izuku bit his lip, the low-grade headache from yesterday coming back full force with a heavy throb in his temple. He closed his eyes, ears ringing with all the loud voices, god, he really just wanted everyone to be _ quiet _—

An arm wrapped around Izuku from behind, pulling him into a sturdy chest while another covered his eyes with a cool, soothing palm, drawing him away from the girls. Izuku tensed, but the room fell silent as Izuku's eyesight was blocked and instantly his headache felt better. He relaxed with a relieved sigh, a little stunned but not enough to pull away from the soothing touch.

"I would appreciate it if everyone stopped shouting. Midoriya has a headache," Todoroki said quietly beside Izuku's ear, his chin hooked over his shoulder. Izuku's heart rate picked up just the slightest bit.

Someone across the room snorted but yelped a second later. "That's enough, man," Kirishima scolded.

"Ah, T-Todoroki," Izuku said, gently pulling the palm from his eyes to meet the stunned gazes of everyone else in the room.

"So it's true," Uraraka said faintly, cheeks pink. She looked a little sad and Izuku frowned in concern. Before he could ask, though, he was interrupted by Mina and Hagakure's squeals of delight. He winced.

Todoroki must have made a face because both girls quieted a second later with mumbled apologies. Mina looked far from put out, however. "So, like, does this mean these two suddenly want to bone Midoriya-chan?" She said with stars in her eyes.

"Mina!" Uraraka complained.

"Whaaat?"

"Mina, this isn't one of those cheesy shonen mangas where the protagonist falls in love with the one who harassed them. Real life doesn't work that way, kero," Tsuyu said reasonably.

"Dark circumstances," Tokoyami said from somewhere in the back to several hums of agreement.

"Aww…"

"This is absolutely unacceptable!" Iida finally piped in. He'd been quiet up to this point, but it seemed that he could no longer hold back his thoughts on the matter. He strode to the front of the group and gestured sharply at Todoroki. "I demand that the three of you maintain a proper three-foot distance. Todoroki, remove your hands from Midoriya at once!"

"But I don't want to," Todoroki said with all seriousness, squeezing Izuku a little tighter as if he might try to get away. Izuku huffed, but despite the severe awkwardness of the situation, he found that he didn't really mind the hug. It was actually kind of nice, especially since Todoroki was cooling his neck again, a boon for the tension that had been plaguing him for months.

"Regardless, it's inappropriate!" Iida insisted. "Besides, did you even _ ask _ Midoriya if it was okay to touch him so much?"

Izuku felt Todoroki tense slightly against his back. "Um. It's okay, Iida. They can't help it–"

"That doesn't mean it's okay," Iida said seriously, brows drawn together.

Okay, well, he had a bit of a point. "That's–"

"Midoriya wants us to touch him."

Izuku's eyes widened, face freezing. "Wh-wh-wh-wh–"

"How do you know that?" Iida demanded, ignoring Izuku's mortified stuttering.

Todoroki looked stumped for a couple of seconds. "...I can feel it."

Iida's eyes widened in genuine anger this time. "Just saying you can 'feel' it is _ not _ explicit consent. Now let Midoriya go and leave him be!" He reached for Todoroki's arm and inwardly Izuku was panicking, wide eyes tracking the movement as if he was seeing it in slow motion.

He got that Iida was just trying to look out for him. He was just trying to be a good friend, Izuku _ knew _ that. And yes, Iida was absolutely correct that neither Todoroki nor Bakugou had listened when Izuku told them to leave him alone, but. Everything they'd been doing–every touch, word and gentle look–it was–

He just wished that everyone would just back up and _ let him think! _

Iida's hand was smacked out of the air violently, the sound of skin meeting skin deafening in the silence that followed. A cloud of white flour drifted through the air in front of Izuku's face as a pair of black-clad shoulders blocked Todoroki and Izuku from a shell-shocked Iida. Izuku couldn't see Bakugou's expression, but his voice was the kind of deathly quiet it only got when he was truly pissed. It sent a shiver up and down Izuku's spine, and he wasn't entirely sure it was out of fear.

"Back. Off."

Iida reared back as if he'd been punched. He rallied quickly enough though, pushing his glasses up his nose and rising to his considerable height. Even then, he couldn't match Bakugou in sheer presence. He opened his mouth to retaliate, but Bakugou never gave him the chance.

"The fuck do you think we're doing here, ha? You think we're going to_ rape _ him? _ Ha?" _

Iida looked just as shocked as Izuku felt.

"Okayyyyyy!" Sero said loudly, startling everyone out of their stunned silence. "That's enough, I think. Everyone, let's let them sort this out in privacy, yeah?"

"Aaaaw," Mina complained, but already the more reasonable members of the class were shepherding the busybodies from the kitchen. "But I want to see what happens next!"

"This is none of our business," Momo said sternly, grabbing Mina and Kaminari by the arms and dragging them out the door. Soon enough, the rest of the class except for Iida, Kirishima, Uraraka and the three catalysts remained. Izuku felt himself ease ever so slightly now that the peanut gallery had left, but the tension of Bakugou's final accusation hung between them all.

The door clicked shut, throwing them all into a heavy silence. Bakugou scowled as if to say, _ well? _

"Of course not," Iida said after a short hesitation, his severe expression falling a bit. "But the fact remains that both you and Todoroki are under the influence of an unknown quirk that is compelling you to–"

"I am _ not _ being controlled by some damn quirk," Bakugou snapped, striking his hand through the air. "You think I would be doing any of this if I didn't want to be? _ Me? _"

"Yeah, but dude," Kirishima said gently, laying a hand on Bakugou's shoulder. Bakugou didn't brush him off, but he didn't ease his fierce glare either. "Think about it; this isn't like you. You don't just..._ declare your feelings _ like this. And Todoroki doesn't _ hug _ people. Something is clearly up." Bakugou blinked, frowning as his eyes went a little unfocussed.

"That doesn't mean I never wanted to," Todoroki finally spoke, bringing attention to himself. Izuku wanted to look him in the face, but Todoroki's grip made that impossible. Instead, he had to settle with listening intently to the serious tone of his voice. "I'm not sure what exactly that quirk did to us, but...I wanted to hug Midoriya before, and now I can." He pressed Izuku closer, and Izuku's breath hitched. "Loving him feels so _ good." _

"...What he said," Bakugou finally muttered. "We're not going to do something Deku doesn't want, for _ fuck's _ sake."

Izuku reeled. That...couldn't be true. Did they want to be with him like this before the quirk?

...No. That was impossible. That was just the quirk making them remember things that were never there.

Iida seemed to agree. "Your words are reassuring. However, the fact remains that we do not know the extent of what this quirk may compel you to do, and I'm not entirely comfortable leaving Midoriya in your hands."

Bakugou's eyes narrowed. "Listen, you–"

"I believe them," Izuku cut in, silencing them both. Bakugou shot him a look, and it might have been his imagination, but Izuku thought he might have surprised him a little. "Um. Neither Todoroki or Kacchan have done anything I don't want. I think...rather than making them l-lust after me or something, the quirk is making them do whatever makes me happy."

"Oh," Kirishima said. "So when Todoroki said he could 'feel' it, it meant he was in tune with Midoriya's needs or something?"

Iida still looked skeptical. "Midoriya, you actually want them hanging all over you like this?"

"Um...not exactly?" Izuku said with a shrug. "I think...well, I've always admired Kacchan. Having him be nice to me is kind of like a dream. And Todoroki is so reliable and always made me feel safe. A-and," he couldn't look up from the floor, god this was so embarrassing, "everything's been so intense lately and it feels like all I ever do is train or fight, I just...being touched like this feels...nice?" He bit his lip and fell silent, face burning hotly. It was the truth, after all. Well...mostly. But the rest didn't matter.

It never would.

"That makes sense," Uraraka finally said. Her hand was placed over her heart and her eyes were also turned down. But still, her expression was fierce. "I've felt the same, ever since the Mission–no, ever since the USJ."

"Uraraka," Iida said, shocked.

"No. I know we signed up to be heroes, and that it's a super dangerous occupation, but sometimes it's good to remember that we're people too. Sometimes we just want to be held." Silence met her words, and then Uraraka seemed to realize what she said. Her face went crimson. "A-ah! I—uh—I mean!" She covered her face with both hands, groaning with embarrassment.

"Ahaha!" Kirishima laughed awkwardly, trying to break the intensity of the moment. He smacked Bakugou on the back. "Th-that might be true, but not this prickly guy, am I right? My man Bakugou doesn't want all that mushy crap!"

"That's not true," Bakugou said, smacking Kirishima's hand away and completely ignoring the gobsmacked expression on the redhead's face. "I can be mushy. Tell them, Icy-hot."

"It's true," Todoroki said mildly. "He's actually super sweet when we sleep together. Like a totally different guy."

…

Izuku was _positive _he could have heard a pen drop off of All Might's desk halfway across the campus.

The door burst open and the entirety of the rest of class 1-A fell into a heap on the kitchen floor. Mina, on top of the pile, leveraged herself up and let out an unholy screech, stars in her eyes.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?"

Izuku slumped back into Todoroki's willing hold as he was deafened by the ensuing chaos. He groaned. Why, why, why _ him?_

* * *

AN:

All of class 1-A needs a hug, fight me.

Yeah, this was written by me, so it's going to get angsty and they're going to work through real problems. I couldn't write crack to save my life. I hope it amuses you anyway.

Anyway, wow, you guys were super excited about this fic, I couldn't resist. Thank you for sending your enthusiasm, it's what keeps fics alive!

Let me know what you think! If I know people are actually waiting on this and enjoying it, it inspires me to keep updating! Hmm, what will happen next, I wonder...

Find me at Lynxriderwrites on Twitter for updates or to chat or whatever ;) See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Izuku ate his breakfast in a daze, idly cutting his pancakes into quarters one by one.

Shortly after Todoroki's shocking announcement Bakugou had demanded they leave the common area, Todoroki and Izuku retreating back to Izuku's room. Bakugou finished making them food while fending off the invasive questions of their shocked classmates alone. Izuku hadn't noticed when Todoroki had led him from the common area to sit him down in front of his coffee table, nor when Bakugou returned and placed a plate in front of him. He'd been simply unable to process the news he'd just been hit with, the news that no one—no one!—had even an inkling of before it dropped into their midst like an atom bomb.

Alright, hear him out. It made _no sense. _It was even more far fetched than the thought that Todoroki and Kacchan were attracted to _him_. No matter how many times Izuku turned what he knew about the two of them over in his mind, he couldn't make heads or tails of it.

Bakugou dating Todoroki and being...sweet to him? When he'd never, not once, indicated that he even _tolerated_ the other boy? Todoroki being okay with Bakugou's tantrums and overbearing personality, so similar to that of his father's that Izuku would have thought he'd _loathe_ him?

Just. Where did it come from? _Why?_ It was beyond Izuku's comprehension. Izuku tilted his head, eyes distant as his laden fork missed his mouth once, twice, then paused to rest against his cheek as he considered.

Okay, maybe he was just oblivious. Izuku could admit to himself that he could sometimes be dense about these things. After all, what did he know about dating? No one had ever given him the time of day.

Maybe he should start by outlining what they had in common, then go from there.

It was true that they were both attractive and powerful, so there was that. They both wanted to be the number one hero, even if their reasons for it were intrinsically different. They both. They both…

Hm, now that he thought about it, they _were_ fierce rivals, although Izuku thought that it had been one-sided on Bakguou's part. He remembered during the school festival—unfortunately second-hand, though Izuku would have adored to watch the fight—that Bakugou practically begged Todoroki to face him for real, had been insanely jealous that he'd used his fire for Izuku and no one else.

Wait. He might be onto something. Izuku latched onto the thought, placing a hand over his mouth and completely ignoring the sticky mess on his cheek as his fork clattered to the plate unheeded.

"Um…"

A low growling started in the background, but Izuku had a lead so he didn't pay it much mind.

Bakugou had been jealous. Maybe that was the start? Bakugou _hated_ it when the people around him held back and lost it if he thought he wasn't being taken seriously. Maybe he'd spent so much time trying to get Todoroki to consider him strong that it turned into something more.

But what about Todoroki, then? Izuku had a hard time imagining that the soft-spoken, thoughtful boy would tolerate Bakugou's rather intense personality. As far as he could remember, Todoroki did his best to ignore Bakugou at the best of times and as much as Izuku hated to admit it, he couldn't blame him. If what Todoroki told him was true—and Izuku's instincts about Endeavor were accurate—then Bakugou was uncomfortably like his father. Except...except Bakugou acknowledged when someone was strong. In his own way, sure, but he still did. Perhaps Todoroki found that attractive, as he secretly wanted acknowledgment from his father.

Izuku, more than anyone else, understood what an incredible rush it was to gain Bakugou's respect...

Also, what was that saying about ending up dating your parents? Did Izuku get that right, or was he just making things up? Izuku chewed slowly, stirring his fork across his plate aimlessly and not even tasting his food. Hm. It was entirely possible that he was overthinking this.

"Midoryia, that's not...you'll make yourself sick."

The growling got louder and the table started to vibrate. It almost pulled him out of his thoughts when Izuku was struck with an idea.

What if he _was_ overthinking this and it was as simple as physical attraction? That was the first thing that came to mind after all. A slight flush rose in Izuku's cheeks as he groped for a drink to wash down this rather chewy meal. He was finding it hard to swallow, but that might just be the fact that it was really inappropriate to think about the two of them together like that while was eating—

"Deku, will you _shut the fuck up and eat your food already?"_ Bakugou shouted right in his ear before slamming his hand down with more force than strictly necessary.

Izuku shrieked, brought out of his musings violently as his plate nearly upended into his lap. Immediately he paled and started hacking, sputtering to try and get the awful taste out of his mouth. What had he been _eating? _He didn't realize that Bakugou's cooking would be so _bad!_

"What the–say that to my face, bastard! My cooking is the _best,_ you're just too much of a freak to eat it properly!" Bakugou snarled before snatching the fork from Izuku's hand as if Izuku couldn't be trusted not to hurt himself with it. On Izuku's other side, Todoroki patted Izuku's coughing frame on his shoulder, gently pulling the half-eaten napkin from his hands. With syrup running down Izuku's cheek he stared down at the disaster zone that was his plate, a little shocked that he'd made such a mess. "Give me that," Bakugou said shortly, removing Izuku's plate to attempt to rescue his tortured breakfast.

"Here," Todoroki said lightly, pulling Izuku's face around by the chin and dabbing at the mess on his cheeks with a damp, unmolested napkin.

"Uh, thanks," Izuku said dazedly, still distracted. His head spun. He felt a bit like a chick being cared for by two particularly motherly hens and he honestly had no idea what to do with all of this affection.

"Jeez, you really are out of it," Bakogou sighed, waiting impatiently for Todoroki to finish his ministrations. "You know, if you would actually eat something instead of muttering so damn much, you might feel better."

...He had a point. But Izuku rarely felt hungry these days, so he was finding it hard to make it a priority, especially when his whole world had been turned sideways! He turned to Bakugou to tell him just that when he paused in shock.

Bakugou was staring at him with an irritated scowl, which wasn't unusual in itself. He always looked at Izuku like that. But what was a little bit strange—and heck, maybe Izuku was overreacting, but he just couldn't process what was right in front of him–was the fork that he held in front of Izuku's mouth expectantly as if he...expected Izuku to eat off it. "Uh. What?" he said dumbly, not quite comprehending what Bakugou wanted.

Bakugou's brows drew downward, scowl becoming fiercer. "You just said that my cooking was shit and you haven't even tasted it! What, you'd rather eat your goddamn _napkin_ than eat something I made? _Ha?_"

Izuku thought he was rather missing the point! "N-no! Th-that's not—mf!" Bakugou didn't seem to care what he had to say because he shoved the food into Izuku's mouth the second he opened it to reply.

Flavor exploded across Izuku's tongue and his eyes widened at the burst of sugar, mouth salivating at once. He'd been wrong. Bakugou's cooking was—

"_Delicious,"_ Izuku mumbled with a full mouth, expression melting into a delighted smile.

"Of course it is, that's what I _said, _isn't it?" Bakugou snapped, though the wrinkle between his eyes had lessened quite a bit with Izuku's admission. He scooped up another forkful and offered it to Izuku and this time the younger didn't hesitate to snap it up, humming with contentment and licking his lips. It was only when he opened his eyes that he caught the tail end of Bakugou's tongue disappearing behind his own lips, leaving them slightly damp. He froze, eyes flickering from Bakugou's mouth to his intense gaze and realized belatedly what he was _actually_ doing. Izuku's heart sped up but he couldn't bring himself to lean back, suddenly fiercely glad that they'd relocated to somewhere a bit more private because he wasn't sure if he could handle the peanut gallery on top of the mortification making its way swiftly up his neck.

Bakugou didn't seem to share his trepidation because he slowly lifted the fork back up to Izuku's mouth, waiting expectantly for him to take another bite.

Too bad Izuku was too busy freaking out on the inside to take it.

Todoroki stared at both of them, something like curiosity sparkling in his eyes. "It's just like TV," he said, breaking the tension between them like a bull in a china shop. Izuku went rigid. Todoroki took a bite of his own breakfast that was quite a bit less sugary than Izuku's as if this were a commonplace event to watch two of his classmates who could barely have a civil conversation most days feed each other.

Bakugou sighed, maybe realizing that Izuku wasn't about to take another bite, and lowered the fork. "What are you on about?"

"You're feeding him like in the shows," Todoroki elaborated, staring at the fork in Bakugou's hand like it held a morsel of the most delicious veal rather than a rather messily cut glob of pancake.

Bakugou glanced down at the fork with a lifted brow. "I guess." His eyes narrowed before he examined Todoroki's face closer. Todoroki was staring right back, leaning around a stunned Izuku with his head practically resting on the table. A slow smile grew on Bakugou's face and Izuku nearly choked on the mouthful of food that he still hadn't managed to swallow, a cold trickle of sweat making its way down his neck. "Need something, Icy-hot?"

"Hm," Todoroki hummed as if he was seriously considering the question. His gaze was drawn back to Bakugou's hand and then Izuku's mouth, lingering there for a good twenty seconds while Izuku tried and failed not to break out into goosebumps. He looked slowly back to Bakugou's hand before meeting his eyes, clearly coming to a decision. "...Yeah. I want. That."

Bakugou's canines flashed as Todoroki opened his mouth expectantly, and Izuku felt a little dizzy as it became _entirely too hot in here_. "All you had to do was ask," Bakugou said imperiously, but with a distinct husk to his voice that hadn't been there before. He rested his cheek on his closed fist smugly as he held the fork that he'd _been feeding Izuku_ _with_ to Todoroki instead. Without hesitation, Todoroki leaned across Izuku's lap and took it into his mouth, teeth scraping over the tines of the fork obscenely loud in the quiet room. Izuku was fairly certain he felt the sound like fingernails dragging down the back of his neck.

With a completely straight face, Todoroki chewed, throat working as he swallowed it down and he _had_ to be doing this on purpose. "It's too sweet," he complained, wrinkling his nose and Bakugou snorted in amusement, rolling his eyes good naturedly, which sent Izuku for an entirely different loop.

"That's because I didn't make it for _you,_ candy cane."

They were _flirting._ Oh god, they were flirting while practically sandwiching Izuku between them. Finally swallowing his mouthful in one painfully large gulp, Izuku realized between gasping breaths that he may need to reevaluate once again, because that was way too familiar and natural to be _new,_ what the heck!

Had he really been so out of it the past couple months that he didn't see this coming? It was true that he had been distracted with work study and Todoroki and Bakugou had been doing the remedial course together. He hadn't exactly seen them outside of class for any length of time in a while, but—were they always like this? Had Izuku been so obtusely unobservant that he completely missed two of his classmates falling for each other?

"Oy! Don't get distracted again, dammit!" Bakugou snapped, pinching Izuku's face between harsh fingers and making him look him in the eye. "You need to _eat!"_

Shaking off the grip with a disgruntled _pwa,_ Izuku weathered a spike of irritation and _hurt_ with a wide-eyed glare. "How the heck do you expect me to eat when I find out that two of my friends are dating and I never _noticed, _Kacchan?" Why hadn't they _told_ him? They _were_ friends, right? Kind of? At least, he thought so! He looked pointedly at Todoroki but paused when the boy looked just as stunned as Izuku felt.

"We… we're dating?" Todoroki asked slowly, looking at Bakugou as if he'd never quite seen him properly before.

"…"

The clatter of the fork hitting the table startled Izuku so badly that when he caught sight of Bakugou's face he nearly cut his losses and bolted for the door.

Bakugou didn't react for an unsettlingly long time, expression completely blank and lips slightly parted as if he'd taken a blow to the face.

"A-ah, um? Was I wrong?" Izuku said nervously, wringing his hands. "You said that you sleep together, so I th-thought…" They _were_ dating, right? Bakugou just _spoon fed _Todoroki, for goodness sake. Izuku might have been dense about these things, but that was kind of hard to misinterpret!

When Bakugou failed to respond, Todoroki answered instead. "...We do sleep together, sometimes. But we haven't been on any dates…?"

Todoroki's brows were drawn together in confusion, looking to Bakugou like he was a complete mystery for all that they must know each other intimately. Bakugou, for his part, looked like he was struggling internally, eyes blank and distant as if he couldn't decide which emotion he felt the strongest. Izuku could practically see the fuse shortening on top of his head, though, and dreaded when it finally ran out.

"T-Todoroki, maybe we sh-should," Izuku stuttered, slowly getting up from his seat and backing away, pulling at Todoroki's shoulder urgently. Todoroki didn't seem to feel it, didn't take his attention from Bakugou. Finally, Bakugou seemed to come to a decision. Gaze narrowing, he grabbed Todoroki's wrist.

"Get up." Hauling Todoroki to his feet, he backed him up until the fairer boy's back hit the wall with a dull thud.

Izuku's heart was pounding so quickly that he was afraid it would jump right out of his chest. Oh god, oh god, they were going to fight, he really shouldn't have said anything! "K-Kacchan, please don't—"

Bakugou paused, looking at Izuku for a few seconds, scanning him from his frightened face to his hand extended in entreaty. His eyes seemed to lose focus for a second, the tension between his brows easing ever so slightly, but a moment later he shook it off, turning back to Todoroki who still looked confused. "Tell me something," Bakugou said lowly, crowding into Todoroki's space. "Do you think I'm the kind of man who would sleep with just anyone?"

Todoroki blinked, gaping. "...I don't know," he said honestly. "I thought you only slept with me because I was stronger than you."

"_Who's stronger?"_ Bakugou's fist slammed into the wall beside Todoroki's head and Izuku lurched forward to intervene before things came to blows. But Bakugou shot him a glare, freezing him in his tracks. "Stay out of this, Deku," he snapped before giving Todoroki all of his attention. Yet still, to Izuku's relief his hand relaxed from its intimidating grip to rest flat against the dented wall. Izuku stepped back to watch carefully, ready to jump in at a moment's notice. Todoroki looked between Bakugou's crimson eyes rapidly, small frown pulling at his face. "Your power makes you a _challenge_, but don't think for a second I couldn't win a fight against you, half-n-half bastard!"

Todoroki looked, if possible, even more confused. "So...I'm a challenge?"

Bakugou inhaled sharply, mouth opening and closing several times as he seemed to struggle with himself. "No, that's…" he clenched his jaw, cutting off his words forcefully.

Izuku had his hands over his mouth so that he could hold back the gasp clawing at his throat. That _couldn't_ be all. Was Bakugou just going to let Todoroki think that that was all he was to him? He felt his heart twinge in sympathy, a small whimper making it through his clenched fingers at the lost look on Todoroki's face.

"God, you may be a good fighter, but you're an _idiot_. Did it ever occur to you that I might actually be _attracted_ to you?" Bakugou shouted as if the words were physically torn from him. He jerked his head to the side, making a slight wheezing sound as tremors started from somewhere between his tensed shoulder blades to radiate out to all four limbs.

He looked like he was in pain, yet Todoroki couldn't seem to speak, staring blankly at the boy pinning him to the wall. Izuku felt his dread grow, another whimper making its way out, but this time it was Todoroki's inactivity that gave him anxiety. Izuku's eyes filled with tears. He'd never seen Kacchan so _vulnerable_ like this and he decided then and there that he _hated_ it, Todoroki, do something, _please—_

It was then that Todoroki moved, placing a hand on Bakugou's shoulder. Bakugou's head jerked up in surprise, but Todoroki looked just as bewildered by his actions. "I...I respect you," he said haltingly. His brow furrowed and Izuku felt his stomach drop with...disappointment? "I consider you a friend?" He was starting to look distressed now and at this point Izuku was holding his breath. "I like it when you touch me!" Todoroki blurted, eyes wide and lips trembling. He looked on the verge of tears and Bakugou's shaking was only getting worse and Izuku just _couldn't take the tension any longer._

"STOP!" Bakugou nearly screamed, ripping himself away from Todoroki and pressing his forehead against the opposite wall with heaving breaths. Todoroki's expression remained frozen as he fell slowly to his knees, looking all the world like he'd just been told someone he loved had died.

Izuku reared back, a sharp sting in his chest surprising him with its strength, obliterating every thought as he struggled and failed to understand what just happened. Concern gripped him as he couldn't decide which boy he worried about more. Had this been his fault? He really shouldn't have brought this up if this was going to be the result, he'd just been curious and maybe just a tiny bit hurt. Even so, this reaction was _extreme_. All he really wanted was for them to tell each other honestly how they feel.

"I don't know, I don't know!" Todoroki said brokenly as he buried his face into both hands, fingers pulling at his bangs in frustration.

"I—I—" Bakugou said, choking on his words as if he tried to physically gnaw them back. "Stop!"

Izuku panicked, wavering back and forth, though he had absolutely no idea what was going on or how to help. "Stop _what?"_ he cried, only for it to hit him like a bullet train.

It was...him. It was _Izuku_ that was causing this. The quirk. It was making them do what Izuku wanted. He paled, thinking over the last few minutes in a new, dark light. He'd asked if they were dating, but they clearly hadn't talked about it. Izuku wanted them to get along, so they didn't fight. He wanted clarification on their feelings so they–they–

Izuku looked at Todoroki, who hid behind his hands in distress because he hadn't given Izuku the answer he wanted to hear. Then Bakugou, who would never willingly talk about his feelings, much less before he even accepted them himself. Yet Izuku had selfishly forced his will over them, making them take a step they clearly weren't ready for.

In other words, he'd destroyed the organic growth of their relationship, maybe ruined it forever.

"Oh no," Izuku said with a quiet gasp. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to force you to say things you didn't mean!" The two of them looked up from their positions on the floor, staring with hazed eyes as Izuku's own filled with tears. He hadn't intended this at all. "I forgot, I shouldn't have pried!" He'd had no idea the quirk was this strong. "When I heard you were together, I–" had imposed his own romantic ideals onto them instead of letting them get there on their own, because–

He choked. Because he'd been the little, tiniest bit _happy_ to learn they didn't hate each other. They were two of the people that he admired most, that he wanted to get closer to, and it had always _hurt_ to see them so at odds. Was Izuku's desire the only reason the two of them were able to get along now? Even if they had slept together in the past, maybe it was just physical release for them, a way to get rid of the tension between them other than with violence. And the quirk made them not only bound to Izuku's will, but forced to be together in a way they possibly didn't _want to be_.

Izuku flinched as two sets of hands sank into his hair, wrapped around him and gentled his face. His eyes sprung open to find Bakugou and Todoroki surrounding him with concern in their eyes.

"Shh, it's alright, it's not your fault," Todoroki said tremulously, running his fingers through Izuku's hair. Bakugou was decidedly less gentle as he rubbed over his back and shoulders vigorously.

"Stop thinking stupid shit," he muttered. "You look awful when you cry."

Izuku stared at the two of them blankly, hating himself even as their touch calmed him down and eased the stinging in his chest. _They_ were comforting _him?_ He didn't deserve that, not after what he'd done to them.

"I said, cut it out," Bakugou chided with a roll of his eyes. "Look, we're fine." Grabbing the front of Todoroki's shirt, the blond coaxed him forward. After a slight pause, Todoroki gave in, meeting Bakugou halfway in a shy kiss. He hummed, closing his eyes in contentment as Bakugou watched him through a half lidded gaze. Despite the flush heating his ears, Izuku found himself relaxing at the easy gesture between them, giving him hope that maybe he hadn't screwed things up after all.

It did make him feel a little bit lonely though, to see them close like that.

As if they'd read his mind, Todoroki and Bakugou pulled apart slightly with an obscene sound, pausing as they looked at Izuku beneath lowered lashes. Todoroki had a light dusting of red on his cheeks, lips damp where Bakugou had claimed them and Izuku's stomach swooped low and dizzying as without an ounce shame, Todoroki licked the moisture away with a small hum. Bakugou didn't take his burning eyes from Izuku as he slipped calloused fingers down Todoroki's jaw, unbelievably gently in a way Izuku had never known Bakugou was _capable_.

"Isn't he pretty, 'Zuku?" Bakugou said with a smirk in his inflection and Izuku made a startled sound in the back of his throat that couldn't have come from him, because it was too high pitched, too _needy_ and he'd never shaped his voice in quite that way before. But he was too shocked to care, because for the first time in a near _decade_, Bakugou had used his _name_. It sent heat racing down his spine to thrash wildly somewhere behind his navel. His lungs restricted harshly, made it hard to breathe as Todoroki's brows rose up his forehead and Bakugou grinned predatorily. Izuku's skin suddenly felt too tight on his body, eyes dancing between the two of them as a rush of—of—shame? want? made his every nerve ending prickle like lightning over his skin.

"Uh-ah? Ka-Kacchan…"

"I said," Bakugou said slowly, deliberately. "Don't you think he's pretty?" Izuku blinked rapidly and couldn't help his gaze pulling back to Todoroki's serene face and realized abruptly how close the two of them were still, within arms length, close enough to _touch._

Todoroki's fingers against his cheek had Izuku's spine locking up, shock immobilizing him as the boy drew closer, because there was nothing innocent or comforting about it this time. It was purely with desire that Todoroki looked at him now, moving slowly as if not to frightened a startled animal—which Izuku was starting to feel like, he thought hysterically—and sidled forward until he was hovering over Izuku and staring down into his eyes, knees on either side of Izuku's hips. He could feel his body heat, smell the peculiar wintry oak of Todoroki's scent envelop him as he sat immobile, and just _when_ had he become so familiar with it?

Overwhelmed, Izuku could barely react as Todoroki's breath ghosted over his face, sugary sweet with the morsel Bakugou had fed him. "T-T-T-Todo..." Izuku stuttered, hands hovering somewhere in the vicinity of Todoroki's slim hips.

"Shouto," Todoroki said softly, and Izuku's skin exploded with goosebumps as he nearly pressed the permission to use his given name against Izuku's lips. "My name is Shouto."

Izuku's brain ground to a halt. "Wh-wh—"

A dark chuckle sounded in Izuku's ear, startlingly close enough that he could feel it's warmth against the side of his neck. "You heard him, 'Zuku. The man wants you to call his name," Bakugou husked and Izuku couldn't help but shudder and flutter his eyes as his own name in that voice sent _lightning_ down his spine. "Maybe if you say it real nice he'll give you what you want."

Izuku locked eyes with Todoroki, who was holding himself achingly still and close enough that if Izuku really wanted he could have stretched up and stole the kiss that was just within his reach. Todoroki's eyes were hazed, fever-bright and there was a slight tremor in the hands that rested lightly on Izuku's cheeks, one slick with warm sweat and the other just the slightest bit cold. He was looking at Izuku with something that Izuku had never seen before, could barely identify because no one had ever looked at him remotely like this, like Izuku had hung the moon and stars in the sky. It made him feel. It made him.

Izuku's teeth and lips were forming around the word before he'd consciously thought of it, voice breathy and lower than he'd ever made it go before, something dark and covetous unfurling in his chest. "Shouto…"

Todoroki's—no, _Shouto's _lips against his were so incredibly _soft _and unexpectedly _warm _that Izuku whimpered as they touched him, eyes fluttering closed as the other boy pressed the whole front of himself into Izuku with a relieved sigh, as if he'd finally achieved the prize he'd been after for an achingly long time. But no, it was Izuku that had been waiting for this for far too long even if he hadn't truly realized it, _Izuku_ the one who felt like he was winning the most precious prize of all as the boy he'd admired and respected from day one gave himself over eagerly to the press of their lips. Izuku's hands dropped from their uncertain hover to clutch at Shouto's waist, squeezing perhaps a little too tightly with his rather overdeveloped strength. But his brain turned to mush when Shouto moaned and lowered himself down on Izuku's crossed legs so he could press _closer_, settling encouragingly into Izuku's hold. Izuku gasped with a swell of molten, unbearable heat when he realized in a startled rush that he was—that they were _both_—achingly _hard. _Shouto pressed into Izuku's abs, the whole, hot length of him moving against Izuku in tiny, agonizing circles and Izuku clenched his eyes shut tightly, overwhelmed and shaking as Shouto pulled back slightly to lick at his slack lips, begging for entrance.

Another dark, amused chuckle and hot breath over his skin had Izuku twitching, dragging Shouto down so that there wasn't a hair of space between them, shivering when Shouto ground down obligingly with a pleased little hitch of his breath. Bakguou grazed his sharp teeth over Izuku's collarbone and he _whined_. It was overwhelming, too much, too much, he wanted—

Izuku wanted.

Wanted.

Izuku's eyes snapped open, body going rigid as ice encased his insides, dousing his desire with cold, terrible dread. Todoroki pulled back immediately with a startled sound, face falling in dismayed confusion, but Izuku couldn't see him, blinded by a horrible realization.

"Whoa, Deku–" Bakugou said, jerking away from his side as Izuku's skin lit with green lightning. Todoroki scrambled off of him just in time for Izuku to lurch to his feet, backing away so quickly that slammed into the wall as far away from the two of them as he could get. His lamp jumped on his bedside table before clattering to the floor, a poster of Allmight shaking loose from the wall to flutter onto the floor. Toshinori's grin gleamed accusingly at Izuku and he thought he was going to be _ill._

Izuku's breaths came quickly as he wrapped his hands tightly around his middle to try and reign in his nausea. What was he _doing?_ He _just_ discovered that Bakugou and Todoroki were bound to his desires and here Izuku was, taking advantage of them. It was sick, _he_ was sick, how _could_ he? He knew that they didn't really think of him that way, that they had to do what he wanted and still gave into his desires like a creep.

It took him several seconds to realize that neither Todoroki nor Bakugou had moved, both heros staring at him silently, shellshocked. It was entirely different from earlier when they'd comforted him and Izuku found himself terribly grateful because the last thing he wanted was for them to touch him when they didn't actually want to.

As if he'd projected his thoughts Bakugou's face crumpled with anger and Todoroki looked _hurt_, hair mussed and lips still damp, a small spark of fear in his eyes. Izuku flinched, realizing that they had next to zero control over their feelings and likely took his retreat as rejection.

Suddenly Izuku was _angry_. With a strong surge of protective rage, Izuku determined that that was _unacceptable_, that he had no right to make them feel that way. This wasn't their fault, it was all Izuku's and that _stupid_ quirk's and he had to make this right.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Izuku looked at them with eyes overfull but grimace determined. "I'm sorry. I know that you can't help it and I shouldn't have taken advantage. It won't happen again."

Bakugou's eyes widened with fury and Izuku couldn't stand to look at him anymore so he didn't, dropping his gaze to the floor. Izuku felt their gazes on him like ants on his skin and he ground his teeth together harshly, willing himself not to break down. He felt dirty, like the worst kind of villain. The room was too small, breath from his lungs too loud, and he couldn't stand it any longer.

"Please," he whispered, knowing that what he was about to ask was incredibly selfish, but he didn't want them to see him like this, wanted time to _think. _"Please, just for a little while...I want to be alone."

"What the fuck," Bakugou snarled, and Izuku flinched. "Don't fucking _lie to our faces_, Deku—"

"_Please."_

Bakugou stared for several more seconds before growling in impotent rage. He spun on his heel and stalked from the room, slamming the door behind him so harshly that it bounced back open. Todoroki lingered for a moment longer with hurt and uncertainty hanging palpable in the air. Then he too left, quietly closing the door behind him so that it latched, the click echoing in Izuku's mind with mournful finality.

Izuku took three stumbling steps to his bed and collapsed on it with a strangled sob, clutching his pillow to his chest as if it's softness could soothe the sharp edges of his broken heart, but it _couldn't_ because it still smelled like them. He pressed his face into it, wishing with a startling fierceness that this was _real_, and it shocked him to his core. It wasn't _fair_. It was so _cruel_ that he had to find out that he liked them so much more deeply than he'd ever imagined in this way, with some stupid quirk messing them up inside and putting false adoration into their eyes. It wasn't real, and that hurt more than Izuku could possibly describe.

He couldn't stand Kacchan calling his name like that, couldn't stand the way Todoroki looked at him when it _wasn't real_.

_Stop being so selfish,_ Izuku scolded himself harshly. It wasn't their fault, and still Izuku was being so self-centered. And Iida was concerned that they would take advantage of _him _when Izuku was the only one whose actions and feelings were his own. What kind of hero was he, feeling so sorry for himself when his two friends were obviously suffering?

As his sobs quieted, he replayed the last few hours again and again in his head. Bakugou and Todoroki definitely had feelings for each other. If they had truly done exactly as Izuku desired, then they would have said that they loved each other and been done with it. But their confession sounded like the truth, and they'd managed to stop Izuku before he could force them to say something they didn't really mean.

Izuku might have put a wrench in the natural development of their relationship, but maybe he could still fix this, help them realize...

Still, how was Izuku going to do that without imposing his will? He needed to find out more. If earlier showed him anything, it was that they could resist his feelings at least a little, at least when it came to each other.

He sat up slowly, wiping the lingering sensation of Todoroki's kiss away as his thoughts raced, the beginnings of a plan forming in his mind. Something good would come out of this terrible situation if Izuku had anything to say about it. Izuku was going to protect them from himself, and maybe when all of this was over, when they realized how they'd been manipulated by the quirk, when they realized that they _hated_ him, they would still have each other, and maybe—just maybe— with just a little nudge in the right direction, their relationship would be stronger than before.

First thing's first; he needed to figure out how exactly the quirk worked so that he could be certain something like this didn't happen again. Then he would do his best to help. He owed them that, after all the trouble he'd put them through.

Izuku couldn't see the expression on his face, the broken smile that trembled on his cheeks and the resignation in his eyes. Maybe if he could have, he would have realized that nothing was ever so straightforward, especially matters of the heart.

* * *

**AN:**

Well, Izuku thinks he's being selfish. Who would have guessed? ;)

I feel like this story is going to end up being longer than I initially planned. I'm crazy like that. Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying this! This uncomplicated plot is actually a nice break for me, although clearly I can't tone down the drama to save my life lol. (Will I ever write a fic that isn't poly again? Who the hell knows.) Just so you guys know, I'm drawing heavy inspiration from the series Fire in the Mountains by EllaBesmirched on aO3. If you haven't read it already, I highly recommend.

Thanks for showing your appreciation! What do you guys think Todoroki and Bakugou's true feelings are? See you next time :)


	4. Chapter 4

Izuku scowled at the wrinkled paper beneath his irately tapping pen, though he had long hit a wall in his reasoning. He laid on his stomach, the floor cold against his skin, but ignored the discomfort in favor of his thoughts. Around him littered the remains of two separate notebooks, their pages marred by scribbled ink and rumpled beyond comprehension. It had been hours since he'd sent Todoroki and Bakugou away, yet he still hadn't made much headway in figuring out how the quirk works. With a sigh, Izuku dropped his pen and stared down at the information he had managed to gather. It was a simple recounting of that day and the previous day's events, but he'd been able to glean little insight into what it might mean. He'd wracked his brain over and over trying to make sense of it.

**_Love (?) Quirk Log Days 1-2:_**

**_Initial observations:_**

_Both subjects display affection and desire towards me not previously recorded or observed. _

_Both subjects seem less guarded than normal, revealing their relationship that had been hidden. A breakdown of barriers? Which ones? Why? _

_Both subjects appear to be able to sense when I'm feeling strongly about something. They can't, however, read thoughts outright. Impulses? Emotions? _

**_Unspoken desires: _**_Inconclusive–Needs further testing. _

_Subjects seem compelled to do things that make me happy or more comfortable. _

_Contradictions: When I wanted them to confess, they were honest about their feelings rather than stating what I wished to hear. _

_Perhaps they can resist if they feel strongly enough about something? _

Izuku paused here. Something about that statement bothered him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He jotted down another couple notes in the cramped margins before moving on.

**_An order spoken out loud: _**_Untested. _

Izuku didn't remember ordering them to do anything outright. He would need to give it a try when he got the chance. Something small that perhaps they wouldn't normally do, but that wouldn't make them terribly uncomfortable. Or maybe it should be something that _would _make them uncomfortable, just to test if they can resist it? The thought made Izuku sick to his stomach and he decided vehemently that he was going to make this as painless as possible. Hopefully, nothing would come of it...he didn't want that kind of power over anyone.

**_Spoken Requests: _**_Inconclusive–Needs further testing. _

_I requested for subjects to leave my side. They only complied when I truly wished them to leave, when my words and my desires aligned. So, subjects are more likely to comply with requests than usual, but can still refuse with some effort. _

**_A spoken request with a desired outcome: _**_Inconclusive–Needs further testing. _

**_A spoken request without a desired outcome: _**_Inconclusive–Needs further testing. _

Izuku sighed, resting his face against his folded arms and effectively blocking out the room and the irritating, _inconclusive _notes sitting defiantly on distressed paper. He wished he'd been paying closer attention, but the past two days were so muddled up in his head that he couldn't make heads or tails of it.

A swell of emotion built up in Izuku's stomach to crowd his throat and he was dangerously close to crying again. He was getting nowhere, nowhere, nowhere. He needed to talk to someone. All Might came to mind first, but with a prickling behind his eyes, Izuku remembered that he was still busy with the police investigating the mission and wouldn't be back for a few days. Also, Izuku didn't want to bother him with something so trivial after his best friend died. He would handle this on his own before he bothered Toshinori, who had it so much worse.

Aizawa sensei came second, but he hadn't been terribly concerned the previous day and was just as busy as All Might...maybe he didn't realize how serious this all was? He'd seemed unbothered, as if he felt Izuku could handle it.

Izuku wished for once that Aizawa had a little_ less _faith in him.

He rolled his head to the side to regard his phone, briefly considering texting Uraraka or Iida. But it sat still and silent, no notification light in sight, and that stung for reasons he couldn't quite examine on top of everything else. He reached for it listlessly but dropped his hand just before touching the smooth surface. He didn't want to bother them either...

His mind wandered down darker roads.

He wondered how Eri-chan was doing. He hadn't been able to see her at all yet, and it was eating away at him inside. Her fear, her grief, haunted him. Such a young face shouldn't bear such terrible expressions, as if the shadow of her captor still hovered over her like a dark cloud. Izuku didn't know how to help her. He saved her, but it didn't really feel like it. It didn't feel like _enough_. Togata senpai had also been out of sight for days. Sir's death hung heavily on his mind as well and he hadn't spoken to Izuku at all since the rescue. Izuku could imagine all too clearly what he must be feeling. If All Might died...

All Might wouldn't die. He promised. Pressure built behind Izuku's eyes, throbbing in time with his temple. He didn't want to think about this.

He didn't know how to make it stop.

A sharp pain in his midsection accompanied by a heady wave of nausea reminded him without mercy that he hadn't eaten anything at all except for a few measly bites of pancake, the rest of which sat ruined and cold on his coffee table. It only made him feel worse that he'd wasted all the effort Bakugou put into it for his sake...

Still, despite the cramping in his abdomen, he couldn't bring himself to move, because getting up meant he would have to go to the kitchen and face everyone again.

Was that a better alternative than stewing in his spiraling thoughts? He couldn't decide.

With a sigh, Izuku flipped his notebook closed so he wouldn't have to look at it anymore. He would talk to Aizawa in the morning and maybe get a headstart on figuring out how the quirk worked so he could help his friends. For now, he just wanted to pass out and forget everything for a while.

If only he could. Already he could feel the nightmares that had plagued him for too long hovering on the edge of his exhausted consciousness, those that had been blessedly silent last night when he'd slept with...when he'd been held by…

A soft knock startled Izuku, heart jumping in his chest uncomfortably as he whipped around to stare at the door. Immediately he felt conflicted, dread and anticipation flooding him equally at the possibilities of who might be looking for him.

He needn't have fretted. Without having to answer, the knob turned and a sheepish Kirishima peeked around the frame. Izuku relaxed, the dark shadows of his mind receding minutely at the friendly face.

A friendly face that immediately crumpled in concern when Kirishima saw the state of the room and Izuku himself. "Midoriya? Can I come in?"

"Y-yes, of course," Izuku said in a rush, pushing himself to a seated position, utterly relieved for the distraction. Kirishima frowned before shouldering the door open, carefully stepping past the piles of discarded paper. Izuku was surprised to see him carry two steaming bowls and instantly his stomach complained loudly for the abuse he'd put it through the last forty-eight hours.

Kirishima's brows rose on his forehead and he laughed at the rumble, placing a bowl in front of Izuku and taking a seat opposite him.

"...Thank you," Izuku mumbled, pulling an amazing looking pork cutlet bowl closer and immediately digging in, groaning as he ate for the first time in far too long. Maybe it was that he hadn't eaten for a while, but it was unaccountably _delicious_. For a moment, Izuku's mind went blissfully blank and Kirishima likewise remained silent, eating his food and giving Izuku all the time he needed. Izuku felt Kirishima's eyes on him, but couldn't bring himself to acknowledge it just yet, not until he'd eaten the very last grain of rice. Mournfully, he stared down in the bowl, wishing more would magically appear. Alas.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes," Izuku answered, remembering with some embarrassment that he had an audience. His mind was clearing now that he wasn't so hungry, and now he had to wonder what compelled Kirishima to bring him food. Don't get him wrong, it was nice, but they weren't all _that _close. "Um. Why…?"

Kirishima's brows drew together, his smile turning a bit sad. "No one has seen you all day. We were worried." He closed his mouth, hesitated. Then tried again. "I know it's been...rough. I just wanted to check in. Like, that mission was really awful, you know? I mean." Kirishima fidgeted, a smile struggling to remain on his face and avoiding Izuku's eye. "Tetsu and Bakugou have been helping me deal and...I just want you to know that I'm here for you, man. If you wanted to talk, or whatever."

For a full minute, Izuku didn't respond and Kirishima backtracked a little, flustered. Izuku watched with some fascination as Kirishima became animated.

"I mean, it's alright if you don't! It's just, it only went down a couple days ago and the girls haven't been talking to anyone. Tsuyu is doing her best to help Uraraka and Iida is hovering over them both. Heh, Uraraka's been acting annoyed, but I think she's enjoying the attention."

Huh. So that's why neither of them had tried to contact him. Immediately Izuku felt bad for thinking poorly of them. Uraraka had been so upset that morning, Izuku should be there for _her _right now. What kind of friend was he? He wasn't the only one going through a hard time.

He looked down. "Maybe I should…"

"Ah–" Kirishima interrupted, waving his hands nervously. "Best leave them alone for a while. I think Tsuyu has it covered. She looked pretty scary when I tried to talk to them myself. Besides, what about you? How are you doing with that whole love quirk thing?" Kirishima laughed awkwardly and tried to fill the silence as Izuku's stomach dropped. "Bakugou practically assaulted me in the hall and ordered me to bring you food. I mean, why didn't he just do it? Shouldn't the two of them be glued to your side right now–Midoriya?"

Izuku slumped back against his bed, looking at the remains of the delicious lunch he'd just had. Kacchan had made this for him? Even after Izuku was so awful to him? "...What about Todoroki?"

Kirishima was starting to look really concerned, leaning closer and lowering his voice. "I didn't see him, but Bakugou stalked off toward the garden after giving the food to me. Todoroki likes to hang out there."

"Ah." Izuku mumbled. He had seen the boy in the garden more than once himself, now that he thought about it. Bakugou noticed that? They knew each other so well...

"Hey man, what's wrong? You know none of this is your fault, right?"

Izuku laughed dryly. "I think I messed up. I...might have ruined everything." He shivered even though it wasn't cold in the room. Abruptly he missed having someone close to him, missed having arms wrapped around him. His eyes flickered to Kirishima and away, but it was too awkward to ask for such a thing, though he was certain the other boy would. It would help, but it wasn't...exactly what he wanted right now.

At Kirishima's prompting, Izuku told him briefly what happened, stuttering to a halt with a furious blush when he got to the part about the kiss. Kirishima raised a curious brow but didn't push.

Kirishima, to Izuku's surprise, looked more impressed than distressed at the news. "Wow, Bakubro finally admitted that he liked Todoroki? About time."

"...What?"

"Dude, they've been dancing around each other for ages! I don't think anyone else noticed, but after the whole kidnapping incident, Bakubro's really opened up to me. Mostly cursing, but I think I've got the hang of his mood swings now…" he trailed off thoughtfully with a small smirk, amused. "Hagakure wasn't wrong. That fight with Todoroki during the tournament really messed Bakugou up and he hasn't shut up about him since. It's almost as much as he complains about you! I _am_ surprised they went as far as sleeping together already, but who am I to judge?"

"Um." Izuku really didn't know how to interpret that. He shook his head. "I think you're missing the point! I made them confess before they were ready! Todoroki looked like he was going to be sick!"

"Yeah, but Bakugou stopped you, right?" Kirishima said easily.

Izuku nodded slowly.

"And Todoroki seemed honest? It sounds like this might be a good wake-up call if he thought that Bakugou wasn't being serious with him," Kirishima said gently. "Maybe this is a good thing. I'm just saying, it doesn't sound like you can actually make them do anything they truly don't want to."

"...Maybe," Izuku said doubtfully, rubbing his eyes roughly. "But that doesn't change the fact that this quirk has forced me between them."

"Has it? I dunno about that." Kirishima rested his cheek on his palm, watching Izuku closely with a reassuring smile. "I'm not sure exactly what's going on with you three, but I do know my bro, and he only ever seems to react when it comes to the two of you. Just...maybe give him a chance? And I could be just imagining it, but Todoroki smiles a lot more when you're around."

Izuku shook his head sharply. Kirishima just didn't get it. He wasn't there when Bakugou fought with Izuku after All Might took down All for One. He wasn't there in middle school when Kacchan told him to die. He wasn't there in elementary school when Kacchan turned his back on Izuku. "Kacchan _hates _me, Kirishima. He's hated me for ages and you said it yourself, he only ever complains about me!"

Wait.

That didn't sound quite right.

But Izuku was on a roll. And yeah, maybe Todoroki had gotten a little more friendly over the months, but nothing that would make the way he'd kissed Izuku any less shocking. "Besides, why would Todoroki like me when he clearly has feelings for Kacchan? They're _together. _No, I don't know why the quirk made them fixate on me, but I just have to ride this out so that everything can go back to normal and they can start to date for real without me messing things up."

Kirishima fell silent, face unreadable. "Do you really believe that?" he said eventually. Izuku didn't have an answer for him, just knew he was right, lips set in a stubborn line. Kirishima sighed, getting to his feet. "I'm going to go find Tetsu and maybe have a spar. Do you want to come?" When Izuku shook his head, Kirishima gave a small smile and turned to leave, empty bowls in hand. Just before he closed the door behind him, he gave Izuku one last look. "I may not have known Bakugou for as long as you, but he doesn't give the time of day to people that don't matter to him. Come to think of it, neither does Todoroki. They already focused on you long before they were affected by any quirk, and I think that says something. Just. Think about it?"

As the door closed softly behind him, a stunned Izuku realized that he wouldn't be able to do anything but.

After several silent moments, he pulled the notebook back to his side and flipped it to his notes. With a shaking hand, he wrote:

_I wanted Kacchan to hold me. I wanted Todoroki to kiss me. Why didn't they resist? _

* * *

**_Three hours earlier_**

Katsuki seethed, teeth grinding together so hard he was half convinced they were producing the sparks dancing in the shadowed grass beneath his heels. But no, it was his clenched fists that caused the light and incessant popping he couldn't hear over the sliding of his jaw. He wanted to destroy everything in his wake, to _burn. _Instead he poured the hot, humiliating ache in his chest into his pounding steps, taking him farther and farther from the source of his ire. If Deku wanted him gone, then fucking _fine, _he'd give him all the goddamned space he wanted.

How dare he? How _dare _Deku lie to his face like that, when he could _feel _that Deku didn't mean what he said?

_Somewhere in the back of Katsuki's mind the fact that he could do such a thing was alarming. But the overwhelming forefront was glad of it, because it meant that he could love without fear. _

How dare he push Katsuki away, look at him like Katsuki was some sort of fucking damsel that needed protection?

It was an expression Katsuki was unfortunately used to seeing, and it grated at him every. Single. Time. He did not need that nerd's goddamn protection, he knew what he wanted and what he _wanted _was that thrilling defiance in Deku's scowl, that determined look that always set his blood ablaze and made Katsuki's heart race with excitement at the sheer challenge to be _better. _He wanted the blind faith in him that he could never dissuade from Deku's determined eyes no matter how much Katsuki tried to push him away. He wanted that pure smile Deku blinded him with when Katsuki did something to make him...proud. Katsuki wanted that with more passion than he'd ever experienced in his life, and _passion _had never been a deficiency of his.

He did NOT want whatever pitying _bullshit _that had been written all over Deku's stupid teary face.

"Dammit!" Katsuki screamed, heedless of the explosion of startled birds his voice incited.

With every step he took the ache in his chest got worse, and the shitty part was that he knew it was Deku's fault. If he would have just let Katsuki stay by his side and let himself be happy for once in his goddamn life then none of them would be feeling like this. Even now, with the awful indignation behind his sternum, there was the insistent urge to turn right back around and soothe the frown off of Deku's face with soft touches and everything the nerd liked. He would, too, was half thinking about doing just that; spinning on his heel and pulling Deku into his arms, to give him all the contact he wanted, his lies be damned.

It had felt _amazing _to finally do what Katsuki had always wished he was capable of doing, because for some strange reason he felt absolutely none of the usual shame or fear in doing so. He didn't because he knew that Deku liked it, that he wanted it and hadn't felt the revulsion towards Katsuki that Katsuki always expected, that he knew he deserved.

But why...why had he never done this before? If it was so easy, why...

Katsuki's steps slowed, a frown pulling at his face as he looked at the ground without seeing. A slow, creeping dread was welling up in his chest as, without Deku there to distract him, Katsuki found himself replaying the past twenty-four hours slowly in reverse, starting with a _very_ unplanned, embarrassing confession.

What...what exactly was he _doing? _His eyes narrowed as he tried to pinpoint exactly when he went absolutely nuts and started spouting all of the bullshit he'd been holding back for longer than he'd care to admit, even to himself. But it was slippery, smoke slipping through his clenched fist. All he knew was that he wanted more than anything to wrap his arms around Deku again and nip the pathetic pout off his face.

At the same time, he struggled to remember why he never had in the first place. Why had he never taken that step before when it felt so _good? _He couldn't remember for the life of him.

_Quit—shitty brat! I don't—goddamn weakling. Stay in here until you learn—! _

A small twinge in his chest—so distant but _familiar _for some reason—made Katsuki pause, but it was banished with the crystal clear, radiant memory of Deku's smile when he'd tasted Katsuki's cooking for the first time.

It felt...incredible to make Deku feel good, like a hit of the most potent drug. To finally say the name he'd long ago lost the right to use, to finally touch those stupid freckles, to find out presicely the way they tasted on his warm skin, to have him_ trust _Katsuki again when Katsuki knew he didn't deser—

_You wa—love? Then quit sniveling and get stro—fucking deserve it— _

Katsuki's chest clenched, but he wasn't sure why. Words echoed in the back of his mind along with all reasons this was a terrible idea but he just couldn't pin any of it down.

He was more concerned with the expression that had been on Deku's face when he'd left him.

When Deku had thrown them out.

Deku _hadn't _trusted him, had he? He didn't seem to believe a single word that came out of Katsuki's mouth. Katsuki's head spun, something insistent niggling at the back of his mind. Something was...something wasn't right. Deku hadn't believed him because….because.

A fog was lifting from Katsuki's mind, the insistent pull in his chest lessening the longer he was away from Deku. He groaned, events replaying behind his clenched eyelids as all-new humiliation burned at the back of his tongue. What the fuck had he been _doing_? Saying?

He'd told Deku he _loved _him. He'd called his name and _fed _him like he was some sort of stray, fussed over him and staked his claim in front of everyone, practically started pissing to mark his territory!

He'd finally put voice to his attraction to Todoroki.

Katsuki froze, eyes going wide. _Todoroki._ He looked behind him sharply, as if the boy might have followed him all the way out here in his irate retreat. But of course, he was nowhere to be found.

Shit, shit, shit, he fucked up. Katsuki growled in frustration as he remembered the broken look on Todoroki's face when Deku rejected him, the wounded sound he'd made. Stupid, shitty Deku, did he have to be so freaking harsh? And why had Katsuki _said _all that?

Katsuki needed to find him. He shouldn't have left him like that, no matter how pissed he'd been. If Katsuki had learned anything about the boy in the time he'd been seducing him–he refused to think the word 'dating' when he wasn't even sure himself what the fuck they were doing, just that it was _something_–it was that Todoroki was ridiculously sensitive. Though insults would slide off of him like water, he had a nasty habit of self-flagellating every time he perceived he'd made a mistake or hurt someone else. It was both frustrating and endearing, though Katsuki would swear up and down that it was only the former.

After only a handful of minutes searching, Katsuki found Todoroki and the panic that sat like bile at the back of Katsuki's throat receded in a tide of relief. Katsuki scowled grumpily. The moody bastard was nothing if not predictable.

Todoroki was sitting in the same spot he always did when he disappeared to sulk; a small alcove behind the gym where a garden had once been cultivated, though it had long overgrown since the person who made it graduated some years ago. The fairer boy was curled up on a bench, knees drawn to his chest and arms resting on them listlessly, gaze far away. Light speckled over his pale skin in the light breeze, the sycamores overhead swaying gently.

Something tight relaxed in Katsuki's stomach as he stopped in front of him with a crunch of dried leaves, but Todoroki's blank gaze didn't waver, not even to notice Katsuki's approach.

"Oy, half n' half."

No response. Katsuki sighed but wasn't terribly surprised. This is not the first time he'd found Todoroki like this. Katsuki sat down with a huff, letting himself calm down while he waited….

The first time had been right after the tournament, one of the worst days of Katsuki's life—at least, it had felt that way at the time. He'd had more experiences since then, and had enough self-awareness to realize how badly he'd overreacted.

_Even if it was his right to walk away, to not accept. Even if it was their fault what happened next. _

Katsuki had been so angry. He'd been looked down on, silenced and chained, forced to receive an award he didn't _deserve. _Not only had Deku once again outshone Katsuki, but Katsuki was found unworthy by Todoroki, one of the most powerful people he'd ever known. The rejection had burned Katsuki in a way he'd never quite experienced since wimpy Deku had looked Katsuki in the eye and said _you can't stop me_.

That day had been the beginning of Katsuki's fascination with Deku. And on the day of the tournament, the broken look in Todoroki's eyes when he'd refused to use his fire for Katsuki was the beginning of Katsuki's fascination with _him. _

No one refused to acknowledge Katsuki, not ever. Not until them.

But Todoroki hadn't even looked at him the day he'd found him on this dilapidated bench overgrown with flowers and weeds, arms wrapped protectively around himself. His arrogance was long gone, the fire in his eyes that had been so prevalent even behind his stoic exterior snuffed out with a resignation that enraged Katsuki in a way he couldn't understand, because it looked like he'd _given up. _

Such a person with so much raw power and talent wasn't allowed to give up, especially not before Katsuki had overcome everything he could dish out!

Katsuki wanted to see it. Wanted to see those fiery eyes directed at him, wanted to see Todoroki give Katsuki his all because that's what he deserved, dammit!

Katsuki had been too angry then to do more than turn on his heel and stalk away, the numerous wounds on Todoroki's bandaged skin–the pathetic look on his face–enough to cool even Katsuki's hot temper and realize that even if he tried to provoke him, Todoroki was too pathetic to give him what he wanted. He hadn't examined the emotion that hung heavy in his chest at the sight then. It would be a long time before he did.

Over the following months Katsui found himself wandering past that damned bench when Todoroki pulled one of his disappearing acts. Sometimes Todoroki was there and sometimes not, but when he was it was always the same—hands resting listlessly at his sides, shoulders slumped, resigned and painfully alone.

Even outside of those quiet, secret moments, Katsuki watched Todoroki. He'd learned more about the boy little by little, the way he seemed to shrink from praise, the way he couldn't stand to be touched even by those who meant him no harm, the way Todoroki's usually empty eyes slowly lit up when he finally started to make friends.

Katsuki wasn't an idiot. He knew what child abuse looked like disturbingly well, and Todoroki had it written on his forehead in blood for all that he tried to be so damn stoic. Not that it was hard to make the leap, what with that bastard Endeavor haunting his son's shadow like a particularly vengeful firefly, or the way Todoroki had become visibly healthier and less grim when the students were moved to the dorms, or his unique eyes darkening with storm clouds every time Endeavor imposed his scowling mug.

It was part of the reason Katsuki had been drawn to Todoroki. Instead of becoming a belligerent asshole as Katsuki had, he'd closed himself off like a steel trap. It made it all the more incredible when he'd ended up letting Katsuki in anyway.

Even if the damn fool didn't realize what it meant.

It was after Bakugou had been kidnapped by Shigaraki—after surviving that hell, being rescued by those suicidal idiots, after Katsuki's only hero's heartbreaking fall _because of Katsuki _and the realization that Deku had been chosen over him _again _— that he found Todoroki in the same damn spot.

Katsuki had been fleeing from the nightmares that plagued him more than they ever had, even worse than the ones that had driven him from his bed after that slime monster nearly killed him, worse than those that came before that, from a darker part of his childhood.

But the second he'd spied Todoroki's reliable brooding, all of that faded away to nothing as a tightness he didn't know he'd been carrying eased away. That was when he knew that what he felt for Todoroki was more than idle curiosity.

That kidnapping and subsequent rescue had solidified a few things for Katsuki.

One. He had a best friend despite having done nothing to deserve it. Kirishima hadn't let him down once, and Katsuki could finally accept that he never would. With that realization, he was finally able to start to open up to others. Pikachu. Bubblegum. Even round cheeks was getting under his skin and...he was okay with that.

Two. All Might may have chosen Deku to be his successor, but Katsuki was still the most powerful challenge that Deku had to overcome. Deku proved it to him every day by his unbending faith, his dogged chase after Katsuki's back as if he were truly worthy of such admiration. Katsuki could help Deku become what All Might wanted for him, and that was starting to be enough for Katsuki to finally let go of the past, to turn around and reach out the hand he'd always wanted to extend beneath the hurt and the jealousy—because Deku had always been there for him, whether he deserved it or not.

And now this. Todoroki sitting alone as if he had no one at all in the world after having helped save Katsuki's_ life, _after mirroring the volatile boy in more ways than Katsuki was willing to admit.

It was time for his solitude to end. Katsuki, after months of silent observation, walked up to him and.

Well.

Challenged him to a fight.

Hey, he may have been having a lot of life-changing realizations, but he was still Katsuki Bakugou, dammit, and he didn't _do _mushy confessions.

It had been rough. Todoroki had been rightly surprised, but didn't back down when Katsuki threw himself at him. They ended up not using their quirks, just exchanging blow for blow–and damn, he was stronger than his scrawny limbs suggested, but Katsuki was _still better_.

It was messy, primal in the way Katsuki needed, and when they ended on a stalemate, Katsuki pinned to the ground with a seething Todoroki panting furiously over him with that delicious fire in his eyes, it was so similar to Deku's that it made Katsuki's grin sharpen with pure pleasure.

Yes. That was more like it. A different kind of heat consumed Katsuki's blood then, one he'd never allowed himself to feel for anyone before. He'd never bothered with romance or any of that crap, too driven by his goals to see anyone else as anything other than an obstacle to overcome. But right then, with the slighter boy seething over him, looking upset but so much more _alive _–

Katsuki did something he had never, _ever _allowed himself to do in his life.

He _submitted. _

Shut up, he hadn't lost. He believed with every fiber of his being that he was still stronger, could have easily changed their positions and taken the overemotional boy out. But that wasn't what he needed. What they both needed.

With a soft smirk, Katsuki relaxed beneath Todoroki, letting him hold him down without taking his red gaze off Todoroki's enraged face.

The utter shock that overtook those usually cold features was priceless and would be burned into Katsuki's memory for the rest of his life.

Gently, Katsuki reached up and brushed his knuckles across Todoroki's damaged cheek, just beneath his widened eye. He didn't miss the flinch, as if Todoroki had never been touched gently before, especially not there. Anger flashed hot in Katsuki's blood for whoever the fuck _did _this to Todoroki, but he didn't let it surface, simply running his fingers through Todoroki's sweat-slicked hair until he too relaxed, just as Katsuki did for the stray cats that always found him. Still confused, but no longer desperate, Todoroki eased his hold, looking down at Katsuki like he'd never seen him properly before.

Then Katsuki leaned up and kissed him.

Then Katsuki did _more_.

He continued to find Todoroki in the months following—the certification test, the remedial courses, the drama in between as Izuku and the others started to come back looking more and more haggard—and Todoroki had _let _him. Their relationship outside of that didn't change. They were still rivals. Katsuki still gave him shit when he fucked up, and Todoroki gave as good as he got. It was how they _were_.

He'd thought the other boy had understood, but if the scene with Deku earlier demonstrated anything, it was that Todoroki absolutely _hadn't_. Maybe it was Katsuki's fault that he didn't realize sooner that Todoroki would have zero experience with something like this.

Though he was Katsuki's first as well, so he really didn't have an excuse for being such an idiot. Looked like he was going to have to spell it out for him. As many times as it takes.

A small movement at Katsuki's side had him paying attention to the here and now, letting go of the memories in favor of the wind against his face and the buzzing of the insects on the warm summer day.

"Bakugou," Todoroki finally said, blinking out of his thoughts and finally noticing Katsuki sitting next to him, idly stroking his shoulder and waiting for him to come around. There was little point in trying to snap Todoroki out of his thoughts when he got like this, though Katsuki had never explicitly tried. A man was entitled to his own thoughts, afterall.

"Welcome back, candy cane," Katsuki said gruffly, flicking a lock of crimson hair from Todoroki's forehead without looking at him.

"...You never call me by my name." Todoroki stated the obvious, settling his chin back on his knees and looking out into the garden again. He didn't go anywhere this time, leaning into Katsuki's touch as if it grounded him. Katsuki once again wondered how the fuck he could always do this–allow Katsuki so _close _–and not realize that there was something between them. The thought itched like a shitty sweater, but he set it aside for now because he was feeling generous.

Katsuki grumbled under his breath, answering the unspoken question. "Names are important."

"You said Midoriya's name."

"...Yeah."

"Midoriya is special to you."

Katsuki peered into the other boy's face, trying to discern what he was getting at. "What's your point?"

Todoroki didn't meet his eye. "This is weird, isn't it? Why are we both after Midoriya all of a sudden?"

...That was a good point. All he knew was that whatever had been stopping Bakugou was gone. "I don't really know. We probably_ were _hit with something." The thought irked him, because he didn't like to be controlled. No one controlled Katsuki–not the slime villain, not Shigaraki and definitely not—

He sighed, allowing the toxic thought to drift away.

"Whatever it is," Todoroki said slowly, "I like it."

"Hn."

Todoroki hunched into himself further, his brows furrowing. "I used to be afraid to reach out and touch—anyone. But especially those I liked. Now...now I can. I don't remember why I never did before."

Katsuki rolled that one around in his head. It was the same way he'd been feeling; as if all the impulses he'd ever held back around Deku and Todoroki had been set free of the inhibitions he'd held his whole life. Quickly, he cataloged his feelings about the others, concluding that aside from Todoroki and Deku... "Everyone else can still fuck themselves." Except maybe Kirishima. But then again, he was the exception to a lot of things.

Todoroki huffed, a faint, genuine smile lightening his features. "Midoriya...I didn't know I felt this way about him. But I guess he was always easier to be around than other people. Like, when he smiles…"

Todoroki trailed off, a small glimmer in his eye, and Bakugou laughed internally. He made an agreeing sound, unable to argue with that.

"And also, it's easier to touch you, too. What's happening to us, Bakugou?"

"I don't care," Katsuki decided. He _liked _how he felt now. There was something...freeing about whatever they'd been hit with. It made it so much easier to say what he meant, to finally go after the things he wanted, as if a terrible, crippling wound had been lifted from his heart.

_That child is so–better than everyone else– _

**_You don't deserve–weak–_**

_So violent– probably be a villain– _

_Such a shame. All that talent, but he's still so— _

_S-stop it, Kacchan– _

...Silence.

Katsuki blinked, his thoughts quieting as contentment filled his chest. He felt at peace, something he didn't experience very often in his life but for brief moments when he could take Todoroki apart, when Todoroki _let _him, when Deku smiled at him without reserve...

"How long have you loved Midoriya?"

Katsuki took a long time to answer, but when he did his words flowed like water, the rasping growl of his voice softening into new shapes as nothing stopped him from saying what he wanted. It was a strange feeling, but he wasn't about to complain. "Dunno. Maybe forever. For a long time I thought I hated him, but now I'm not so sure that's what it was." Resentment, maybe. Jealousy, definitely. But he'd never hated the nerd. Not really.

"You really like me?" Todoroki asked and Katsuki didn't even try to hide his irritated scoff, nor the light dusting of red on his cheeks. How many times was he going to have to say it?

"That's what I_ said, _half n' half. Fuck, you're thick."

Todoroki hummed consideringly, ignoring his insults as easily as he always did, eyes distant as if he couldn't really understand what Katsuki was thinking. There was that adorable look of consternation back on Todoroki's face and it was distracting. Katsuki grimaced at himself for the obnoxious thought, for being such a sap even if only in his own mind.

"So, we both like Midoriya."

"Yeah?"

"And you like me. We're together?"

_"Yeah?" _Katsuki said, losing his patience. Was this guy just going to repeat the obvious all damn day?

He looked like he was still having trouble wrapping his head around it. "And I...um. I guess, I…want...you both."

Katsuki's brows rose on his forehead. He _guessed?_ Well, at least Todoroki was finally _getting _it. Again, there was the feeling that what they were contemplating was impossible—probably a million reasons why something like this would never actually work under any other circumstances, people, _memories _standing in the way—but for the love of everything unholy he couldn't think of a single fucking one.

He got the feeling he was better off for it.

"So...what exactly are we going to do now? Midoriya rejected us."

Katsuki rolled his eyes. "What do you think, candy cane? We're going to make Deku ours."

"But…"

"Listen. You felt it, right? He wants us too. Shitty nerd never was good at lying."

Todoroki fell silent, thoughtful, and lifted a single finger to his lips. Katsuki was gratified to see the determination growing in Todoroki's face, and offered him a confident grin.

Katsuki knew what he wanted, and that was the two most singular people in his life to be _his. _Right now, with the unexpected gift he'd been given, nothing could stop him from making that happen.

* * *

**AN: **

**...This was supposed to be funny. Well. Whatever ;)**

**So the timeline is a little weird. I admit only watched the episodes once and likely won't watch them again, so it probably isn't going to be entirely consistent with canon events. Think of it as an AU? It'll make sense in the flow of the story at least.**

**Everyone needs therapy, especially these three boys.**

**And Toshinori. Please let him get all the hugs. **

**Am I doing alright with their voices? Please feel free to let me know what you think! Thanks everyone who's shown support so far. You're the reason I'm still writing this disaster. ;) See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Izuku couldn't breathe.

Eyes wide, lungs cramping from exertion and heart a battering ram against his ribs, he ran through the dark.

He was in a forest, one that looked devastatingly familiar. Black trees surrounded him on all sides against a sky filled with acrid smoke, closing in, closing in until the air was heavy with it. Izuku was running away from something terrifying. He was running towards something even more so.

_ No, no, no, _he chanted, but his lungs were too tight to say it aloud, though he dearly wished he could scream his denial into the hazy sky above just to hear something other than the racing of his own desperate heart.

_ It's too late, _ a voice answered back, and it sounded despairingly like Kacchan. And then he was there, right in front of Izuku, but he couldn't reach him, couldn't reach him as he was yanked into the arms of Shigaraki, the amorphous villain pulling Kacchan against his body covetously, tauntingly, before fading to darkness, pulling a wide-eyed Kacchan with him. _ You're not enough. You're never enough. Did you think you could– _

_ –save me, _ another voice continued, young and pleading. _ Save me, please! _ It was Kota, hat gone, eyes wide and teary and scrapes all over his pale skin. Over him stood a horrifying shadow, the silhouette of muscles beyond any sane reasoning, massive hands coming up to smother the small boy. Muscular looked up with a manic grin and _ squeezed. _

Kota screamed.

"Kota–" Izuku choked, lifting his arm too slow, too slow. But he was slammed into the ground and he could feel himself breaking apart like a dry clump of clay, bones disintegrating in familiar agony. Above him, a slim man laughed, the lower half of his face obscured by a mask. Overhaul's cruel eyes narrowed with glee as his fist around Izuku's neck grew tighter.

_ Poor, pathetic boy. This is your fault. All these people hurt because of _ ** _you._ ** _ Do you like watching them suffer? _

Vision blackening with suffocation and tears, Izuku just barely saw Eri-chan peeking around her father's back, a cold, dead look in her eyes and he realized with a shock that she wasn't with him. He couldn't win without her, he couldn't save her without her power because he _ wasn't enough_. He reached for her with his mangled arm, but she stepped away, young, beautiful face crumpling in disgust. _ Now you want to save me? It's too late. _

Chiaki laughed, and then he was changing, becoming paler, his hair longer, until Shigaraki was the one with his hand around Izuku's throat, one finger teasingly waving in the air the only thing saving Izuku from death. He smiled, cracked skin flaking and gleeful. Then he was Stain, manic fever in his eyes, then All for One's destroyed face, the terrifying emptiness of a Nomu–

Kacchan and Todoroki, but this time they weren't smiling, weren't looking at him with gentleness as they squeezed the life out of him. In Kacchan's eyes was the same anger he'd shown in middle school, in Todoroki's the same cornered look he'd worn when Izuku talked with him for the first time.

As one, they whispered as the world went black, _ Why are you doing this to us? _

* * *

Izuku woke with a gasp, blinded by the rushing of his panic and unable to breathe past the lump in his throat. A dream, it was a dream. Kota was fine. Kacchan was fine. Eri was safe in the hospital. He hadn't failed, he hadn't failed, he hadn't–It was just a nightmare. He was safe.

"Shhh," someone whispered, and Izuku fought to come out of his panic, to see his surroundings. A soft touch drifted through his hair and he flinched, only able to see a fist coming for his face, a flash of crimson and fire. "It was just a dream," Bakugou whispered gruffly, and at the sound of his voice Izuku calmed, pulse evening out.

"K-Kacchan?" His vision cleared well enough to see by the glow of his All Might lamp. It was dark outside. Izuku didn't remember falling asleep. He looked up to find Bakugou sitting beside him on his bed, a notebook propped open on his knee. He didn't pull his hand away when Izuku flinched and continued to brush through his hair absently, eyes glued to his work. Izuku blinked, trying to clear the tears and grit from his eyes. That soft touch must have been what woke him.

"Shush, you'll wake candy cane."

"Hmn?" Todoroki mumbled, and Izuku tensed as he felt a shift against his chest. He looked down to find the other boy nuzzling into his side with their legs tangled together, pulling Izuku closer and rubbing his chest clumsily. Izuku relaxed, warmth blossoming behind his sternum as some knot of tension in him began to unravel. Todoroki made a pleased noise before snuggling closer.

When did they come in? Or better yet, why were they _ here _ after what Izuku did to them earlier? Somehow, he couldn't find it in himself to think on it too deeply, not when he was so comfortable. It was a welcome reprieve from the fear on the edge of his dreams, a fear he could feel receding with Todoroki's every steady breath and the sweep of Bakugou's fingers.

"Go back to sleep," Bakugou said, the _ scritch _ of pen on paper a quiet lullaby. Izuku couldn't tell which one of them he was talking to. Probably both. With a huff, Bakugou swept his hand over Izuku's face, closing his eyes and blocking his disoriented stare. An overwhelming feeling of safety engulfed Izuku and when Bakugou pulled his hand away he found that his eyes remained closed. Sleep beckoned and Izuku didn't resist its call, letting himself drift away beneath Todoroki's warm weight.

He didn't dream again that night.

* * *

_ "Plus Ultra!" _ All Might's voice blared through the room and Izuku groaned, _ "Seize the day, young hero! Go beyond! Plus Ultra!" _

Clumsily, Izuku waved his arm around until he could slap the button on his alarm clock, silencing his morning pep-talk. Usually, the thought of another day at UA would make him smile, but he could barely bring himself to move.

Ugh. It was a school day. He...had to get up…

_ "Plus Ultra!" _ his second alarm clock blared on the other side of the room, and Izuku forced his eyes open this time, knowing that if he didn't make himself get out of bed to shut it off, he was going to end up late. Muzzily, he pushed himself upright from his sprawl on his stomach, wiping the drool from his face and getting clumsily from the bed. Tottering to the other side of the room–tripping over loose papers on the way–he pushed All Might's plastic head down with an affectionate pat before turning around to stare blankly at his empty room.

Wait.

Had last night been a dream?

Izuku felt a little more awake as his stomach tangled into knots when he remembered how he'd acted. But neither boy was even here, so maybe he'd just imagined it? He bit his lip. Just the thought of them being here had banished his nightmares, so he was grateful either way, even if it didn't quell his guilt all that much.

A soft knock at his door had Izuku jolting out of his daze. "Midoriya?" Todoroki's quiet voice came through the wood, hesitant.

"Y-yes?" he said nervously, looking around himself at the wreck that was his bedroom, that _ he _ was. Even his hair was in more of a rioting mess than usual. A flash of calloused fingers gently working through his tangles had him coughing into his fist.

"It's seven-thirty...we're going to be late."

"R-right," Izuku said loudly, scrambling to get himself together. He threw on his clothes, rubbing the grit from his eyes as he gathered his school stuff. Man, he'd really made a mess in here. As an afterthought, he snatched his notebook from the floor, shoving it into his backpack in case he had another revelation at some point in the day.

First thing's first, he needed to chat with Aizawa.

Todoroki blinked muzzily at him as he opened the door and Izuku just gaped for a second. Then Todoroki smiled slightly, eyes sharpening, and Izuku had to force his gaze away. "A-ha. Good morning Todoroki. Where's Kacchan?"

Todoroki looked at him for a moment longer before adjusting his shirt sleeve and walking slowly down the hall. "He's in the kitchen, finishing up breakfast."

"Huh...he really cooks a lot, doesn't he?" Izuku said, pushing his awkwardness aside for now and falling into step beside the other boy. Izuku didn't really remember Bakugou cooking quite this much, though he could occasionally be found doing so, if one were looking for it. He always got so defensive and shoved everyone out of the kitchen when that happened.

"Hm, yeah. He's usually more secretive about it, though," Todoroki said thoughtfully.

A small flash of guilt hit Izuku at that. Was Bakugou doing this because of the love quirk? But that didn't make sense…Izuku hadn't particularly wanted him to cook, or anything.

"Don't do that," Todoroki said, pausing in his stride. They were at the top of the stairs now, and Izuku could hear voices in the common area, too soft to make out. Izuku paused as well, wondering what he meant. Todoroki looked at him from beneath his lashes, gaze piercing and Izuku was abruptly reminded of another time Todoroki looked at him like that. Right before... Izuku's eyes fluttered down to Todoroki's lips and startled when the other boy licked them, gaze darkening. "And it's Shoto."

He made his way down the stairs, leaving Izuku choking on air. There was no way he could call him that, no _ way_. By the time Izuku made it down the stairs, the common room was nearly empty save for Todoroki, Uraraka and Tsuyu. Uraraka stood by the door with the other girl, looking conflicted, but the second she saw Izuku she brightened, waving with a happy smile.

Oh. She looked a lot better. Izuku was glad.

"Deku!" she called sweetly, jogging to meet him at the couches, Tsuyu waiting patiently for her at the door. "You're late, sleepy head! Homeroom starts in ten minutes!" she paused as she reached him, concern dimming her smile when she caught sight of the dark shadows beneath his eyes. "Did you sleep at all?"

"Ah, I did, I'm fine," Izuku lied. Well, it wasn't technically a lie. He had slept, but only after waking from that awful nightmare at who knew what time in the morning. But that was a daily occurrence for him at this point. He avoided her eyes with an awkward smile when he remembered just how he woke up. Unless that had been a dream as well.

"Well, come on! We'll be late!" Uraraka urged, grabbing onto Izuku's arm and tugging him playfully.

"Hey, hands off," Bakugou called, walking through the door from the kitchen, a container in hand. Todoroki trailed after him, munching on a bun of some sort.

Uraraka pouted and made a rude face. "Don't tell me what to do! Deku's my best friend!"

"Yeah, well, he's my—" Bakugou scowled, cutting himself off as Izuku's heart skipped an unsteady beat. "Just get out of here, round cheeks. He's gotta eat first."

"But what about class?" Uraraka said uncertainly, giving Izuku a critical look as if she wasn't really disagreeing.

"Worry about yourself first," Aizawa said drolly as he strolled around the corner. Uraraka jumped, not having noticed the man come in, spinning Izuku around with her to face him. Aizawa looked as unimpressed as ever. "Besides, I have something to chat about with these three. Off you go."

Uraraka's pout was back with force, glancing between the three boys in discontent. "Fine," she complained, releasing Izuku's arm and making her way back to Tsuyu, casting concerned looks over her shoulder that clearly said 'we'll talk about this later'. Izuku smiled uncertainly, not sure exactly what he was going to say. Tsuyu said something to the morose girl that made her smile as they left, the door shutting softly behind them, cutting off their laughter.

Izuku looked to Aizawa with determination when they were alone, but Bakugou's irritated _ cheh _ distracted him from speaking. Bakugou pushed him onto the couch roughly and shoved the container he carried into his hands, revealing a small stack of sweet buns. "Eat," Bakugou grumbled before leaning against the side of the couch to watch expectantly. On his other side, Todoroki munched his own bun, a savory smell coming from it rather than sweet, settling down on the cushion to knock Izuku's leg absently.

"So, I see the quirk hasn't lessened at all," Aizawa said with a raised brow. "I was a little worried, but I think I actually prefer the three of you getting along."

"Don't say that, sensei," Izuku sighed, not entirely sure he was joking. Obediently, he took a bite when Bakugou started tapping his fingers impatiently. It was absolutely delicious. Izuku was starting to sense a theme. Swallowing, he said, "I actually wanted to talk to you about the quirk before class today. Is it possible to contact the one who did it?"

Aizawa didn't answer for a moment, watching the three of them critically. "That might be difficult. The one responsible is Shino Katy, a student of the Quirk Special Needs course at Haiba Elementary. It might take a while to arrange a meeting as her parents will have to be present, as well as her teacher. Is there a specific problem that can't be solved amongst you?"

Izuku frowned. He was hoping for something as soon as today, but that didn't sound like it was possible.

"Why all the trouble? You had no problem letting the lot of those brats loose on us at training," Bakugou said with a scowl.

"There were several pro heroes as well as teachers present, and each child had to have signed permission to participate from a parent or guardian," Aizawa drawled, unaffected. "Now I ask again, is there a specific problem that you cannot solve on your own?"

"...No," Izuku said slowly, thinking of everything that had happened so far. He believed that as long as he kept himself in check, he should be able to handle this. "But I would still like to have a comprehensive list of symptoms for the quirk so that I know better what to expect."

Aizawa's eyes sharpened, the first inkling of alarm making it through his calm demeanor, arms falling out of their lackadaisical cross. "Symptoms? What kind of symptoms?"

"Oy, you can stop talking about us like we aren't even here," Bakugou snapped, interrupting the conversation handily.

Ignoring Bakugou as easily as he always did, Aizawa said succinctly, "According to the official profile, the only effect of Shino-san's quirk should be a temporary increase in affectionate behavior toward the last person in the subject's mind before activation. There is a slight sensitivity of the object of affection's emotions, but no other effects. It lasts seven days, give or take."

Izuku frowned, thinking that over. That might explain why they fixated on him, although it was a little weird that they were thinking about him at the same time. If that was all there was to the quirk, then it was no wonder why Aizawa hadn't seemed particularly concerned. The only problem with that was... "That's–"

_ "Slight?" _ Bakugou said incredulously. "If Deku's mood swings were any louder, I'd be _ deaf." _

"I don't think," Todoroki added with a small wrinkle between his brows, "that that's all there is to it."

"Oh? Explain," Aizawa said with a little more severity.

Todoroki looked at a loss, working his jaw as he thought through what he was trying to say. Bakugou similarly looked constipated.

Izuku's brows drew together. "They can feel my emotions, true. But they also seem compelled to follow my whims. L-like–"

"Deku can influence us," Bakugou said, unexpectedly flat. "Though it's got limits."

Todoroki hummed in agreement, sounding unbothered for all Izuku's stomach dropped right through the floor.

"You seem to be taking this rather well," Aizawa pointed out, narrowing his bloodshot eyes at Bakugou. "Also, I don't think I've ever seen you this cooperative."

Bakugou shrugged. "Until this quirk is gone, Deku won't believe me when I tell him I love him. So it's gotta go."

Izuku made a small, dismayed noise, but Aizawa just nodded thoughtfully.

"What else?"

It was Todoroki who answered this time. "I've been experiencing memory gaps. Specifically from my childhood." He raised a hand to his scar, worrying the edge. When Aizawa looked at Bakugou he confirmed with a terse nod, defensive grimace firmly in place.

"Understood," Aizawa said, straightening and turning toward the door. "I will get in contact with Miss Shino and her family and confirm a few things. In the meantime, the three of you are forbidden from sparring. If you need further accommodation for the time being, please inform Recovery Girl. Also...I apologize." He looked at Izuku, nodding solemnly. "I should not have taken the child's quirk profile at face value. Her abilities are still developing and there is a very real possibility that the information is out of date." He scanned the three of them one more time before walking to the door. "Get to class. I'll have more information for you this evening if we're lucky."

The silence was thick the moment the door closed behind him and Izuku gulped, thinking hard.

"Tch," Bakugou scoffed. "There's no way this happened just because we had a stray thought about Deku when we were in the middle of a fight."

"It seems unlikely," Todoroki agreed.

"Wh-what were you thinking about?" Izuku asked cautiously.

Todoroki's brows drew together. "I think it was something like...how would Midoriya reach these kids?"

That...actually made a lot of sense. Izuku thought constantly how other heroes–with different quirks he'd observed and methods he admired–would handle each situation. He had dozens and dozens of notebooks dedicated to it.

But Bakugou? The prideful explosion hero who did things his own way no matter what? What had he been thinking about? Izuku looked at Bakugou expectantly, only to receive a little shock to find the boy blushing. "Kacchan?"

Bakugou muttered something under his breath, crossing his arms petulantly across his chest.

Izuku stared intently. He didn't actually know what he wanted Bakugou to say, but he knew that he did want an answer.

Bakugou glared right back before planting a palm in Izuku's face, forcing it away. "Cut it out, I got it already. I was...thinking something similar. About how you were good with kids."

Izuku perked up, grabbing Bakugou's hand and giving him a brilliant smile. "You were thinking nice thoughts about me before the quirk?"

Bakugou stuttered, eyes widening in defensive anger. "I think nice thoughts about you all the time!"

A chin plopped down on Izuku's shoulder, a curious Todoroki peering up at the flustered blond. "He does. Even if it comes out as complaining on the outside."

Izuku blinked rapidly, face hot and feeling a bit pinned between them. Until he realized that he was the one holding Bakugou's hand and the boy had made no move to take it back, despite the look on his face suggesting he'd rather be anywhere else.

"Ah-haha," Izuku said, dropping the hand and turning so Todoroki had to sit up. "S-so you guys are fully aware of what's going on now?"

Bakugou stared at his hand for a moment before grumbling, "We aren't idiots. Why the hell else would we suddenly overcome our bullshit and ask you out?"

"You didn't seem to think so yesterday," Izuku pointed out, privately doubting that they were fully aware, even though they seemed to think so. 'Getting over their bullshit' made it sound like they actually liked him like that, and he highly doubted that was the case.

Bakugou rolled his eyes. "I stand by what I said yesterday. No quirk can make me do something I don't want to–_ stop looking at me like that shitty Deku, I'm serious!" _

"Right," Izuku agreed, if only to calm him down. It wasn't entirely successful, Bakugou audibly grinding his teeth in frustration, but he needed to move on. "You said something about memory loss," Izuku turned to address Todoroki.

Todoroki nodded. "There was always something holding me back from getting close to others, but I can't remember what it was. Also…" he lightly touched his scar. "I think it has something to do with this? I don't know how I got it."

"You don't...remember something so important?" Izuku said, utterly shocked. He turned abruptly on Bakugou, who looked equally disturbed. "What about you? What don't you remember?"

Bakugou looked at him like he was nuts. "How am I supposed to know? I don't have any physical marks I don't remember getting, idiot."

Ignoring the insult, Izuku placed a hand over his mouth, thinking hard. "So not only are inhibitions lifted, but inhibitions driven by specific memories that may have been traumatic. Is that why there is such a stark difference in patterns of behavior? The memories could be holding them back from doing more than the one thing that the quirk compels, thus freeing them to do things they would have otherwise done had the events never happened…like Bakugou's cooking or Todoroki's physical affection. I wonder…" he muttered, sinking further into the couch.

Bakugou sighed loudly. "Ugh, I hate it when he does this," he grumbled, grabbing the container off Izuku's fidgeting knee that was about to tip his breakfast onto the floor.

"I think it's cute," Todoroki said without shame, and Bakugou shot him a look.

"It's not cute when it distracts him from taking care of himself. I've seen this idiot go off on tangents for hours." Bakugou glared at the clock before taking one of the buns and shoving it into a distracted Izuku's face. Without pausing, Izuku began munching on it, eyes still distant and muttering muffled. "Come on, Einstein, we have to get to class." He tugged the boy to his feet. There was an overwhelming urge to leave Izuku to his thoughts and not distract him, but Bakugou shook it off with a huff of annoyance. "Yeah, yeah, I hear you. But now isn't the time to check out, nerd."

Todoroki wavered where he stood. "Maybe we should leave him…"

"Ignore it, candy cane. Class. Now."

"But…" Todoroki hesitated.

Bakugou growled. "Look, giving into his selfish whims isn't what he needs. Tell me which feeling is worse: ignoring his stupid desires of the moment or having him feel all guilty later when he realizes?"

"...Good point," Todoroki nodded after some consideration. Sidling around Izuku–ignoring his emotions really was uncomfortable, so he would try to be as least distracting as possible–he walked to Bakugou's other side to fulfill one of his own urges. He grabbed Bakugou's hand and leaned into his shoulder, absorbing his warmth.

Bakugou blinked at him, surprised, but didn't pull away as he tugged both boys out the door. Seriously, when did it start feeling like he was taking care of two baby chicks?

Still, he couldn't deny the small smile that twitched the corner of his lips, and he did nothing to hide it all the way to the school building.

* * *

The day dragged on and on to Shoto, who couldn't be bothered to pay attention to the droning of their math teacher. There was once a time when he thought it was cool to be taught something as mundane as algebra by a pro hero, but it quickly lost its luster when he realized that math was still math, no matter who taught it.

And Shoto hated math.

He really wanted to rest his head on the desk and maybe catch a nap, and he couldn't seem to stop fidgeting. This wasn't like him. Usually he would at least pretend to listen. But he couldn't remember why, especially when he was so much more advanced in studies than his peers because of all the tutoring he had as a kid.

Even if those memories were a bit fuzzy now, he could still do every problem the teacher presented with ease. He looked out the window into the sky, the breeze swaying the trees every once in a while. When he grew bored of that, he glanced over at Midoriya, smiling in amusement when he saw the boy intently scribbling into his notebook, as into the lessons as ever. A well of warmth engulfed Shoto and his smile widened, eyes softening. This was something he was familiar with, although lately the warmth was so much more intense. He could feel how invested Midoriya was with what the teacher was saying and he couldn't help but find it mesmerizing...

An itch started beneath his skin and he shifted, hugging himself, eyes drifting to the ceiling. Lately, he just couldn't seem to get enough contact. Touching others, touching himself. Not...in any inappropriate way, though he got the feeling that _ any _ touch had been inappropriate to him before all this. _ Why _ was a mystery, but he found the itch incredibly distracting now. He rubbed his arms, rubbed the back of his neck, but nothing seemed to work. It just made him feel lonely.

Loneliness was an old, tired companion of his, one he wished more than anything to be rid of. Especially now that he knew what it was like to be free of it, if only for a little while.

He tried to push the insistent feeling down, but it was difficult. Throughout this entire ordeal, he'd either been with Bakugou or Midoriya, so it wasn't so bad. He hadn't even really noticed it, because there was always someone with him that he could touch. But in the classroom, with the desks in rows and the other students so far away from each other–since when had he thought a few feet was 'far' anyway?–he couldn't get what he craved.

"Todoroki-san, are you quite alright?" Ectoplasm enquired from his place by the blackboard. Shoto jolted, realizing that all eyes in the class were on him. He stilled his hands, which had been rubbing over his chest without his notice, a slight, bewildered flush making its way up his neck.

"Um. I don't know," he said honestly. He glanced uncertainly at Bakugou to find the blond boy watching him intently, eyes narrowed. A surge of worry roiled heavily in Shoto's gut and he found his eyes pulled inexorably to Midoriya, who was watching him just as intently. It made his skin itch worse, but he had no idea what to do about it.

"If you are feeling unwell? I understand that you've been affected by a quirk. If you need to leave to see Recovery Girl, you may do so," Ectoplasm said kindly.

Shoto shivered. "I think I will. Thank you sir."

He was out the door and down the hall before he quite knew what he was doing. He breathed a little easier when he couldn't feel the others' eyes on him any longer. But he felt alarmed and _ worried _ beneath all the confusion. He gasped as the feeling grew worse, an almost overwhelming urge to go back and soothe it warring with his desire to escape. He swayed and fell against the wall, conflicted, and realized slowly that he must be feeling Midoriya again.

He wanted to go back and press as much of himself onto Midoriya as he could, to soothe the itch in his own skin, to soothe Midoriya's fretting. He also wanted to run away as far as his legs could take him, to huddle into himself and _ hide. _ His head split with a sudden headache as he fought with himself. He felt nauseous. The walls swayed–

Todoroki gasped as his hand was grabbed abruptly and he was tugged into a firm chest, Bakugou's scent enveloping him with familiar safety. Shoto immediately melted into his embrace, holding him back just as fiercely and feeling some of his discomfort recede. "Bakugou…?"

"C'mon, we need to get out of here," Bakugou said with a strained voice, letting go of Shoto only to drag him down the hall as fast as he could pull the stumbling boy. Bakugou cursed under his breath repeatedly while Shoto watched his tense shoulders, bemused.

Bakugou kicked the door open viciously and suddenly they were outside. He didn't stop there, dragging Shoto to the treeline surrounding the training area. With every step they took, Shoto could feel the tight anxiety in his chest loosening, the crowding in his lungs fading away the further they got from the school building.

The further they got from Midoriya.

"Bakugou, wait," Shoto gasped, out of breath, but Bakugou didn't slow, not until they reached the perimeter of the grounds.

"Get us over this wall."

Shoto drew his brows together, but complied, lifting them from the ground with a column of ice and creating a staircase down the backside. Bakugou was moving again, tugging him deeper into the forest. Shoto stumbled, but a second later stopped resisting, falling into step at Bakugou's side, their hands held tightly between them. He watched the other boy curiously, how his brow relaxed further with every step they took, and just took comfort in the clasp of their hands.

Eventually, Bakugou stopped, taking a deep breath of the clean air and letting his shoulders relax. "Fuck," Bakugou breathed. "That sucked. You going to tell me what the hell that was all about in class?" He peered at Shoto with one crimson eye, expectant.

He wanted to know what _ Shoto's _ deal was? After he pulled him all the way out here like a crazy person? "You first."

Bakugou scowled. "It was hard to concentrate with Deku's stupid mood swings. Besides, you needed me more."

Shoto paused. "I...did?"

Bakugou peered at him, incredulous. "Are you really that thick? You looked like you were about to pass the fuck out!" he shouted, hackles raising.

"I…" Shoto thought back, trying to figure out what he had been feeling. What he was _ still _ feeling.

Suddenly he knew exactly what he wanted. Grasping Bakugou's hand tightly, he sat down with his back against a tree, tugging Bakugou into his lap and holding him close.

Bakugou squirmed, looking down at Shoto like he'd lost his mind. "What the fuck? What are you doing?"

"Hugging you," Shoto said bluntly, nuzzling into Bakugou's neck. He sighed as his feverish skin was soothed, an ache he didn't know he was carrying falling away.

With a grumble, Bakugou relaxed, patting Shoto's shoulder as he would a needy pet. "What, are you horny or something?" he said with the barest hint of humor.

Hmm. Was he? Shoto couldn't really tell if that was the problem. He hadn't ever felt anything like arousal or desire before Bakugou kissed him the first time, and it didn't really feel like that. He really just...wanted to be held.

_ Why? _ Shoto thought, frowning into Bakugou's skin. Why had he never done this before? It felt so nice. But he was no closer to an answer than he'd been the day before.

"What the hell. You're a lot clingier than usual," Bakugou commented, plopping his chin on top of Shoto's bowed head, letting his arms hang loose over his shoulders.

"And you're a lot more docile than usual," Shoto replied dryly.

"Shut up," Bakugou muttered, but it was without heat.

They sat like that for a long while, just relaxing beneath the shadow of the trees as Shoto allowed himself to calm and his thoughts to wander.

_ I'm harsh with you because you are bett– _

_ Ignore them, son. They are beneath– _

_ My dad says your dad says I'm not supposed to play with yo– _

_ Disgusting, you look like _ ** _ him–_ **

Shoto jumped slightly, eyes he hadn't known he'd closed snapping open. Then he relaxed, mind muddled as the sense of alarm faded away.

At his movement, Bakugou huffed, squirming slightly in his seat. Shoto blinked. Was that…

"Now who's the horny one?" Shoto said with some surprise, pulling Bakugou flush and feeling the distinct pressure of his arousal against his belly.

Bakugou twitched before pulling back abruptly, snatching Shoto's hair and yanking until they were eye to eye, glaring fiercely. "I thought I told you to shut up," Bakugou husked before pressing his lips to Shoto's with more bite than tenderness. He pulled back before Shoto could properly respond, scowling. "What do you expect, rubbing all up against me like that, idiot?"

Was Bakugou being...bashful? Shoto's lips twitched and Bakugou growled.

"Stop laughing at me, dammit!"

"I'm not." Shoto held back the mirth he could feel at the back of his throat. He cleared it, looking away. "Midoriya's probably worried still. Shouldn't we get back?" he said, teasing.

"Hmph. Deku's always worried. Let him stew," Bakugou growled, dragging his fingers up Shoto's back and into his hair. Shoto shivered, mouth falling open slightly. Taking immediate advantage, Bakugou pressed their lips together again, this time more gently, insistently. He slipped his tongue inside and Shoto twitched, feeling himself respond with little jolts of electricity down his sides. Bakugou pressed down into him and Shoto sighed, clutching him closer and rolling his hips.

It was Bakugou's turn to laugh. "Needy," he husked, and Shoto couldn't disagree. He _ felt _needy. Like he couldn't quite get close enough, like he wanted to crawl into the other boy's skin. But since that was impossible, he rolled his hips again, swallowing Bakugou's growl.

Abruptly, Bakugou pulled away, shuffling out of Shoto's grip and leaning back. Dismayed, Shoto reached for him again, but Bakugou grinned, dodging him. "Hold still, half n' half," he said lowly, grin sharp and dangerous. Shoto did as he was told, watching numbly as Bakugou went for his fly, tugging and manipulating until Shoto's lower half was exposed to the warm air, his need bobbing free to rest against his hip. He allowed himself to be dragged down until he was in a half recline, holding the tree behind him for stability.

He didn't feel an ounce of discomfort as Bakugou perused him with covetous eyes, meeting the ever present challenge in his gaze as if they stood on the opposite ends of a training field. It always felt a bit like that; just as exciting, just as _ fun_. Even Shoto thought it was odd that he felt this way, especially since the first time it happened he'd been so angry.

But, well, it was hard to hold onto anger when your rival was going down on you.

Bakugou glanced at his focused expression with amusement before laying down on his stomach, wrapping his arms around Shoto's hips and pulling him closer. Shoto threw his head back with a loud gasp as he licked a blistering stripe from his balls all the way to the tip of his flushed cock, shivering as Bakugou's warm breath engulfed him. Shoto reached down with shaking hands to touch as much as the other boy as he could reach, running his fingers through his hair, stroking his jaw, his neck, as Bakugou took him slowly inside, humming around his length while Shoto fought to keep himself still.

Shoto's lashes fluttered as Bakugou pressed deeper, bobbing his head, sucking lightly before swirling his tongue around Shoto's sensitive crown, all of that incredible, singular focus on the task at hand, on _ Shoto_. Shoto burned in more ways than one, arousal, greed, some breathless emotion he couldn't quite name–all things that he'd never felt so fiercely before meeting this intense boy, when all he'd ever seemed to feel was empty.

Before he'd met Midoriya.

Shoto gasped, eyes widening as he nearly came, remembering with a hot flash of arousal how it had felt to kiss Midoriya, to hold him in his arms and hear the other boy call his name. He covered his mouth, holding back a whimper.

"Hm?" Bakugou said, pulling off, a thin string of precome and saliva connecting him to Shoto's cock. He licked his lips, breaking it and giving Shoto a salacious grin, and Shoto felt another molten jolt. "What did you just think about?"

Shoto stared blankly, scanning the flush along Bakugou's tanned cheeks and the wet gleam of his lips. "I, um. Midoriya...when I kissed him."

Bakugou's pupils widened, his grin sharpening. "Fuck yeah, that was hot," he said without hesitation. He crawled up Shoto's body to straddle his hips, one hand planted against the tree above Shoto's head. Shoto shivered, staring up into Bakugou's smug, crimson eyes. "How did he taste?" Bakuguou whispered.

"Uh...like...mouth?" Shoto said, confused. What kind of question was that? When Bakugou's smile dissolved, Shoto elaborated. "Um. Kind of sweet?" Because he'd been eating pancakes. But Shoto wasn't sure why that would be relevant.

To Shoto's bewilderment, Bakugou slumped into his shoulder with a pained groan. What? What had he said?

"Why do I even bother?" Bakugou disparaged, and now Shoto was offended.

"You're not making sense," he muttered, looking away.

"Ah, fuck it," Bakugou said abruptly, sitting back and pulling down his own fly. "Just sit there and look pretty, clueless idiot."

Shoto scowled, bucking his hips and flipping them over, a surprised Bakugou pinned beneath him. Just how many times was he going to be called an idiot today? "Who would?"

He slapped Bakugou's hands away and pulled the heavy length of him out himself, pressing his hips down aggressively and wrapping his fingers around them both. Bakugou hissed, amusement dancing in his eyes even as he arched. "Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it?" he taunted, folding his hands behind his head, unimpressed.

Shoto grit his teeth, determined to wipe that smile right off his arrogant face. He heated up his hand ever so slightly and was gratified to see Bakugou's eyes widen in genuine shock.

"Oh, fu–"

Shoto bit at his lips, heated his hand up further until it was almost _ unbearable, _ and began to move, gasping into Bakugou's mouth. "Just lay back and look pretty," he threw back, grinding his hips down with a loopy grin he just couldn't help. Bakugou's expression hazed over as he grasped tightly to Shoto's shoulders, arching beneath him, aborted curses spilling from his slack lips. Satisfaction licked Shoto's insides to watch him come apart, heat unrelated to his quirk building and building inside until it was almost too much. He rarely saw this side of Bakugou, and it tickled him with pride to see it each and every time, because _ he _ was the cause. Bakugou _ liked _ it when he showed his strength. It was part of why Shoto had thought that was the only reason Bakugou liked him, because Shoto was one of the very few people who could.

...Probably because Bakugou_ let _ him. In hindsight, maybe he really _ was _ an idiot.

"I bet Midoriya could hold you down like this," Shoto gasped into Bakugou's ear, and Bakugou bucked, groaning beautifully. But his own words had an even greater effect on Shoto than he'd anticipated as the fantasy flashed brightly in his mind–Midoriya holding Bakugou down just like Shoto was now, his face twisted in shy pleasure while Bakugou writhed beneath him, teeth bared like a wild animal, all contained power behind the veneer of submission–

Shoto came with a low groan, shaking apart above Bakugou as he coated them both with white, his hand slowing as he came down.

"Fucker–don't you _ dare–" _

Bakugou pushed his soiled hand out of the way and replaced it with his own, speeding back up. Shoto cringed, gasping with oversensitivity. His arms felt like jello as he collapsed, face pressing into Bakugou's working shoulder helplessly. He wanted to get closer, he wanted to _ get away _.

"Unh," Bakugou growled, his whole body jerking. Suddenly, he grasped Shoto's hair harshly and pushed him into his shoulder. "Bite," he demanded, and Shoto did without question, sinking his teeth into the meat of Bakugou's shoulder until he tasted iron.

Bakugou seized and came with a shouted curse, his voice breaking off the trees. He wrapped his legs around Shoto's hips and held him down as he twitched through the aftershocks, both boys panting as if they'd gone several rounds in the ring. Finally, he relaxed, Shoto releasing his jaw to place a kiss over the bruise already forming on Bakugou's skin. Bakugou twitched and huffed a laugh.

When the air became too suffocating between them to tolerate any longer, Shoto managed to push himself up, staring down dazedly. He eyed the complete mess that was Bakugou, all flushed skin and satisfied smirks. Then he caught sight of the mark on his shoulder, already turning purple in the speckled light, little flecks of blood already drying where he'd broken skin ever so slightly.

"Uh. Sorry," Shoto trailed off, a little pang of regret dampening his mood. He hadn't meant to hurt him…

Bakugou scowled, rolling his eyes. With his clean hand, he pushed Shoto off of him unceremoniously, getting to his feet. "I asked for it, didn't I? So don't apologize." Tucking himself away and straightening his grass stained clothes, he looked over his shoulder at a stunned Shoto and gave him a onceover, smugness rolling off of him in waves. "You feeling better now?"

Shoto nodded slowly. He did feel better, though he wasn't sure if it was because of the hug or the sex that had somehow become so casual an experience between them. He decided it was probably both, the discomfort that had been bothering him faded into a dull buzz in the background. "Yeah." He got to his feet as well, straightening himself, and the two of them made their way back to the school. Shoto eyed Bakugou from the corner of his eye, noting that the bite mark was barely visible beneath his collar. They'd never done something like that before. He wasn't sure how he felt about it, but decided to put it aside for now. It wasn't like he knew anything about sex that Bakugou hadn't taught him himself. Maybe that was a normal thing to do?

...He would look it up later. That was something Bakugou had been insisting he do lately anyway, even if he still felt vaguely that he wasn't supposed to.

"Ugh, I feel disgusting. Let's skip and hit the showers."

Shoto hummed in agreement. He did feel sticky. "Class?"

"You heard sleeping beauty, we have permission to fuck off if we need to."

Shoto made a face, fairly certain that Aizawa didn't mean it quite like this. But he shrugged a second later, deciding he didn't really care.

By the time they'd cleaned up and hung around for a while, classes were already over. Shoto drifted in and out of a light snooze, a languid Bakugou his reluctant pillow, the latter propped up with the arm of the couch and reading a book over Shoto's head. It was remarkably peaceful considering Bakugou would usually have pushed him off a long time ago.

Only for a dash of anxiety to ruin his tranquility. He frowned, burying his face into Bakugou's chest, but the feeling only grew worse.

A moment later showed why.

"For fuck's sake," Bakugou sighed, snapping his book closed just as Midoriya burst through the door, looking around frantically. He spotted them immediately, rushing over to the couch in alarm, the others probably heading to the cafeteria for dinner or just walking at a more sedate pace.

Before the distraught boy could say anything, Bakugou cut him off. "About time." He sat up, lifting a groggy Shoto with him. Shimmying out from beneath Shoto, he dragged a startled Midoriya to the couch in his place. "Hold this touch starved cat, would you? I'm hungry."

"Wh-wh-wha–" Midoriya stuttered, flushed and confused, but he didn't get a chance to finish his question before Bakugou planted a kiss on his forehead and sauntered off to the kitchen with a dismissive wave.

Feeling agitated, Shoto flopped onto a gobsmacked Midoriya's lap, the boy startling from his dazed stare. "Ah. Um. T-Todoroki, are you alright? You left class so suddenly."

"I'm okay," Shoto said. "I just wanted to cuddle."

"You...wait. That was why you left?" Midoriya was relaxing, finally, and Shoto settled more comfortably.

"Yeah. I was feeling kind of anxious since you guys weren't touching me," he said frankly.

"...Touch starved." Midoriya's voice was quiet, thoughtful, and he started stroking Shoto's hair, much to his delight.

Shoto felt a flash of anger and he flinched, lurching up abruptly. But Midoriya scrambled, immediately apologetic. "S-sorry, I didn't mean. Uh, you can lay back down. I was just a little sad thinking about why you must feel this way."

"Why…?" Shoto trailed off. He was curious himself. "I don't remember." He looked into Midoriya's darkening expression. "You're angry."

"Not at you," Midoriya mumbled, coaxing Shoto lightly until he was prone again and rubbing his back soothingly.

"Okay," Shoto said, closing his eyes and breathing in Midoriya's scent. He didn't really get it, but he wasn't going to complain as long as it wasn't directed towards him.

The chatter of voices intruded on the quiet, some of the others returning. Midoriya didn't pull away, so Shoto didn't move either.

"Hey, Todoroki! Are you feeling better?" Kirishima called with a friendly smile. He sat on the opposite couch, Kaminari sitting at his side, the energetic blond practically bouncing in place.

"Yeah! You just up and left! Did you get a rash or something?"

"No?" Shoto said, raising a brow. "I just–"

"He was feeling lonely, obviously," Mina interrupted, mussing Kaminari's hair roughly.

"Gah, hey! Not the hair!"

"That's what you get for being nosy."

"You're one to talk," Kirishima said mildly, and got a pout in return. To Shoto and Midoriya, he said, "I'm glad you guys are feeling better! Maybe you should sit a little closer to each other in class for now, at least until this wears off."

"Ah, um, I dunno…" Midoriya said, and Shoto could practically hear the blush rising on his face along with a heady dose of embarrassment. This time Shoto didn't defend him, though. He was getting a little better at resisting the discomfort now that he knew what it was.

"Yeah…" Shoto said, liking the idea. For some reason, Mina squealed and Kaminari burst out into laughter, only to be shushed by a longsuffering Kirishima.

"What is that smell?" Mina said, instantly distracted. "It's amazing!"

"I think Kacchan is cooking something again," Midoriya said, relieved to not be the center of attention. And that was all it took for Bakugou's friends to exchange excited glances and head for the kitchen. Moments later Bakugou's irate yelling could be heard, and Midoriya huffed a laugh, his amusement making Shoto smile. "Those guys never change."

"Hm, yeah. Bakugou is lucky to have them."

Leaning over until he could look Shoto in the eye, Midoriya said seriously, "Todoroki. They're your friends too."

...Were they? Shoto didn't know about that. But the look in Midoriya's eyes begged him to agree, so he did with a non-committal nod, even if he didn't really believe it. "When are you going to call me Shoto?" he said instead of answering seriously. "Please? I've wanted to ask you to for a long time...before any of this."

It took awhile for Midoriya to answer, and even with his new sensitivity, Shoto couldn't really tell what he was feeling. Normally he wouldn't push, but. It was just. He felt left out, he supposed. Bakugou and Midoriya had their pet names for each other. Well, Bakugou called everyone by another name, usually an insult of some sort. But He called Midoriya 'Izuku' that one time, though, so he must be special.

It made Shoto a little jealous, if he was being honest. He'd never had anyone outside of his family call him Shoto, and he didn't even get to see them that often.

"Do you promise?" Midoriya said seriously, and Shoto shifted, unsure what he meant.

"Promise what?"

"That you wanted me to call you Shoto before the quirk?"

Oh. "Yeah," he said with a small shiver, liking the sound of his name on Midoriya's lips, because he _ had _ wanted it for a long time. He'd never had a friend quite like Midoriya...though friendship wasn't exactly what he wanted anymore.

"Really? You won't feel differently later?"

"I promise," Shoto said easily, unable to imagine a world where he didn't want to be close to Midoriya. What a silly thought.

Midoriya's face cleared with a kind smile, though Shoto couldn't really tell if he felt reassured or not. "Okay, then. Shoto. And you can call me Izuku if you want."

Shoto lifted himself onto his knees so he could look Midor–Izuku properly in the face. "Izuku," he said softly, leaning closer.

Izuku's eyes widened, but he didn't stop Shoto as he lifted a hand to caress his cheek, leaning in–

"PDA! PDA!" someone called teasingly, and the two jerked apart, startled. They'd been too wrapped up in their conversation to notice the others return, though most of them weren't paying them any attention, already used to their behavior. "Get a room if you're going to make out!"

"Leave them alone, Sero," Uraraka called brightly, strolling through the door with Tsuyu and Iida at her heels.

Iida didn't look as pleased. "Do_ not _ get a room if you're going to engage in such inappropriate behavior. I'd much rather have you in a public area where you can be supervised!"

Izuku groaned, clearly mortified. "Iidaaaa! We aren't doing anything."

Iida raised both brows, gesturing wildly between them as if to say 'I'll believe it when I see it'. "In any case, you shouldn't have run off like that, Midoriya! Aizawa-sensei was looking for you!"

"Really?" Izuku jumped to his feet as if he was going to run after the teacher this very second, but Uraraka stopped him with a bubbly laugh.

"It's too late now, silly. He's already left campus. Which you'd _ know _ if you hadn't run from class like a bat out of hell." She settled down on the couch opposite them, Tsuyu sitting at her side.

"He told us to tell you that he was visiting someone and that he'd be back in the morning, kero," Tsuyu said in that peculiarly calm way of hers.

"Oh," Izuku said, disappointed. "Alright then."

"We'll be fine," Shoto reassured, slumping into his side, and was gratified that Izuku eased at his words, if only a little.

Iida looked like he was going to protest again, but Uraraka waved him off, much to Shoto's relief. It wasn't like he was going to listen if he told them to keep a 'proper three foot distance' from each other, but his nagging was starting to wear on Shoto anyway.

"Well, I heard you guys are forbidden from sparring, so let's play a game instead! I asked my mom to send us some games and they just arrived today," Uraraka said cheerfully.

After that, the evening went relatively normally. Only, today was special, Shoto could feel it. It was like he'd made a breakthrough of some sort, though he wasn't entirely sure what it was, just that he felt...more connected with everyone, he guessed. It wasn't even that he was doing anything particularly differently, aside from leaning against Izuku, but it was like this—_invisible_ _wall_ that had always been between him and everyone else had been knocked down. He even started to think that maybe Izuku had been onto something. Maybe everyone _was_ already Shoto's friend, but he just hadn't noticed.

When Bakugou emerged from the kitchen carrying way too many baked goods for everyone to share–complaining all the while that he didn't want their praise, dammit, he'd just made too much!–and Shoto found himself laughing easily while everyone either watched or destroyed each other at Uno, he felt a peace growing in him he'd never known before. He realized after a while longer that he felt...happy. Genuinely, freely happy.

He hoped this peace could last forever.

* * *

"I'm sorry to say this, Mr. Eraserhead," Mrs. Shino fretted, nervously patting her young daughter's braids, though the child looked rather bored with the proceedings. "But Katy's quirk doesn't work like that. It's as her records say, and there hasn't been much change since they manifested when she was four. I'm not sure about these other symptoms, but they aren't Katy's doing, I assure you."

"That's what I _ said," _Katy complained, stomping her foot. "Stupid adults never listen."

"Katy," her mother scolded, but the child slipped from under her hand, racing out the door with a rebellious _ hmph. _ Mrs. Shino sighed. "I'm sorry about her. She's actually a lot better since her session with your students. Will there be more of those in the future?" she asked hopefully.

"Perhaps," Aizawa mumbled, distracted. This was just great. If Katy hadn't been responsible for his students' predicament, then who had?

Aizawa said his goodbyes and made his way slowly to the bus stop. He had a bad feeling. He just hoped he was wrong. With a put upon sigh and already regretting this rash decision, he pulled out his cell and dialed a number he'd promised himself he would never use. "Hey, it's me," he drawled, and winced as a shriek and loud chatter assaulted his ear. "No, I'm _ not _ calling to ask you on a date. Listen, have your students been behaving strangely since Saturday's remedial session?"

* * *

AN:

Welp, wonder what that's all about. Uh, so a lot happened in this chapter. I'll let you decide how you guys feel about all that.

Everyone needs therapy!

Thanks for the feedback, I'll see you crazy peeps next chapter! If you liked this, give me some sugar! Or salt, rather, because my partner thought that stocking up for quarantine meant buying all the sweets in the grocery store...eugh


	6. Chapter 6

Despite Izuku's hopes, Aizawa had not returned the next day. It was really starting to stress him out.

It was a shame too, because Izuku had woken that morning feeling more rested than he had in a long time. For once, he didn't remember what he'd dreamed about, just felt the lingering warmth in his chest and a general sense of wellbeing. He'd half expected, when he'd opened his eyes, to find Bakugou and Todoroki at his sides as he had imagined the night before, but besides their lingering scents, he found his sheets cold and empty. They hadn't come back to his room outside of his dreams since he'd thrown them out.

He still didn't know how he felt about that.

Like the previous day, Todoroki picked Izuku up from his room, Bakugou threatened him into eating something delicious, and they'd gone to class together. Izuku came to the startling realization, after swallowing down the last tasty morsel and finally wiping the sleep from his eyes, that he was becoming used to this; the fussing, the affection, the closeness. It was dangerous, but he couldn't help the way his heart swayed despite all odds.

He had to remain strong. But he could be honest with himself in one thing–he would absolutely miss this when it was gone.

There was one marked difference today that wasn't the case before. Todoroki now sat with his desk shoved flush to Izuku's and refused to leave his side. He might have been a little uncomfortable with that, but Todoroki stared at Bakugou until he too did the same, pushing his desk to Todoroki's other side. The blond muttered about it, but didn't complain outright, especially when Todoroki gave him that tiny, barely there smile that seemed to melt Bakugou just as easily as it did Izuku.

Todoroki looked pleased, the boy leaning against Izuku's shoulder and his feet tangled with Bakugou's on the other. Bakugou ignored him. The rest of class 1-A barely paid attention other than a few snickers. They didn't even get a lifted brow from Midnight, who was filling in for Aizawa. Even Iida looked resigned at this point.

Izuku gave up, leaning into Todoroki as well and deciding to just enjoy it while it lasted.

It's not like he could bring himself to particularly mind, and could only hope that Todoroki was getting as much out of their closeness as Izuku was. After yesterday's suspicions, Izuku could hardly blame the boy for wanting as much physical touch as he was allowed without his memories to bog him down.

Izuku didn't want to think about what those memories could contain. Todoroki said he didn't remember how he got his scar. Was the experience so terrible that it would drive him away from the physical touch he craved? It made Izuku antsy to think about, an unfocused energy that buzzed in his shoulders, urging him to do _something_, though he couldn't fathom what that could be. Go confront Endeavor? The thought alone evoked the simultaneous urges to break something–preferably Endeavor's nose– and shit his pants because mere students _didn't challenge the number one hero. _Besides, he wasn't certain that Endeavor was the one responsible. If he had been, wouldn't someone have done something about it by now?

Izuku only had to remember the intense bullying he'd been on the bad end of as a child, the complete willful ignorance of the adults around him, to realize what an absurd thought that was. Back then, even if Izuku had been brave enough to shout his pain from the rooftops, he doubted that the adults at his school or otherwise would have done anything about it. He didn't want to think badly about the teachers at UA, but somehow he couldn't see them doing anything about the current number one hero, even if he had been laying his hands on his youngest son.

But...All Might wasn't like that. Toshinori listened when Izuku told him his fears. He never dismissed him, never ignored Izuku like everyone else. It still made Izuku giddy inside to remember how Toshinori had promised to raise Izuku that day on the beach when everything had seemed so grim. He worried about Izuku, but didn't hold him back like his fretful mother. He listened to Izuku and gave advice when he was struggling, even if he didn't always have all the answers. Even if Toshinori had more pressures and problems than any sane man should have to carry, he was always _there. _

He was what a father should be. Maybe...maybe he could tell Toshinori about this and he could help Izuku help Todoroki.

Izuku leaned into the warmth of Todoroki at his side and couldn't imagine anyone ever harming someone so deserving of love. But if he'd learned anything in his short time trying to become a hero, there were so many people out there who could, and would, bring him harm. He got that. The only problem was, they were villains. It made sense for them to want to hurt—it was what they did. But...Todoroki should never, ever have feared someone who should by all rights have loved him.

...Which brought to mind another unsettling matter.

Kacchan.

He'd been completely different towards Izuku since the love quirk took hold, and it had been bothering Izuku more and more as time passed. It wasn't as if his personality had changed, per se. He was still the same prickly boy Izuku had always known—still competitive to a fault, crass, cantankerous. But no longer did he try to pick serious fights with Izuku, no longer did he call Izuku his worst insults save for the ones that had practically become affectionate nicknames between them, no longer did he look like he wanted to set fire to Izuku's unruly hair every time they locked eyes.

He seemed...more confident, if that made sense. Which it absolutely shouldn't, because he was _Kacchan, _the most confident, self-assured person Izuku had ever known. And yet, he now possessed a different kind of confidence, a more quiet one, maybe, that he didn't have to scream from the top of the mountain to be heard because for the first time, he actually...believed it.

Bakugou _believed _it. And the fact that he might not have before _baffled _Izuku.

What must he have heard, seen, felt, that would ever make Bakugou believe that he wasn't as capable as he always professed to be? Bakugou said that there were no physical marks on him that he couldn't remember getting. So what had been so traumatic that Bakugou would have forgotten to change him so much?

Izuku didn't know anything about Bakugou's home life. Even when they were kids, he'd never been to his house, and other than vague memories of a blond, angry-looking woman and a quiet, kind-faced man, he didn't remember Bakugou's family.

Had they done something so bad that that was the real reason Bakugou had turned away from Izuku when they were kids? Is that why he'd suddenly attacked Izuku? Because he himself had been under attack?

Bakugou hated, more than anything in this world, to be called weak. Izuku _had _been weak, and it was only when he'd realized that he would never have a quirk that the bullying began.

A slow realization began to dawn on Izuku. Had Bakugou been...projecting? Anger at the thought flashed hot and hard behind Izuku's eyes. Who. Who had told Bakugou that he was weak? Who would dare tell such an incredible person he wasn't good enough, that he would spend every waking moment trying to prove to everyone that he _was? _So that he couldn't accept help, a compliment, _victory _unless it was absolute?

When Izuku looked up from his desk to look up at Bakugou, he found crimson eyes boring into his own. Izuku's breath caught, pinned beneath that gaze he couldn't escape, as if Bakugou could read his every thought more easily than if he'd written them in a letter and put it in his locker.

"Oy," Midnight called irritably from the front of the class, slapping a stick that Izuku _really _didn't want to know the purpose of into her perfectly manicured hand. Izuku jolted, shocked and appalled that he'd been caught distracted. Bakugou looked away, releasing Izuku's gaze to kick a snoozing Todoroki. The slumbering boy jerked awake on Izuku's shoulder with a startled snort. "Is my class so unimportant that you three can't pay attention?"

"Yes," Bakugou muttered and Izuku laughed nervously, stuttering the opposite.

"Yes," Todoroki agreed, louder, and Midnight's eyes flashed. Unhindered, Todoroki yawned. "I've already memorized this text. However, I apologize for falling asleep. I woke up too early."

"Oh?" Midnight seethed, a vein pulsing visibly on her pleasantly smiling face. "Well, since the three of you are so far ahead of the rest of the class, why don't you work on finishing all the assignments in the back of the book? Surely you could have that done by tomorrow, hm?"

Izuku's face drained of all color. All of the assignments? He hadn't been paying attention to the lesson at all, he didn't even know what they were talking about! He gave Todoroki and Bakugou a panicked look, but both of them appeared unbothered.

"Fine, hag, we'll do your stupid assignments," Bakugou grunted, getting up from his seat. "Can we go now?"

A collective gasp went around the room, Midnight's eyes narrowing with pure ice. The leather of her stick creaked beneath her clenched fists. Bakugou stared her down, unintimidated.

Iida was on his feet in an instant, brandishing a rigid hand. "Bakugou! Apologize at once!"

Bakugou didn't even look at him. "Shut it, bowl cut, I said we'd do the assignments, didn't I?" Todoroki got up as well, the both of them grabbing a panicking Izuku's hand and tugging him from his seat.

"I-um-wait–!"

"Get out of my class. Don't bother coming back for the rest of the week," Midnight said, and Bakugou muttered something that sounded like _fucking finally _under his breath, dragging Izuku to the door. Izuku was hyperventilating at this point, looking between Midnight, pleadingly at a gobsmacked Iida, and the two boys that held his arms captive. They were being banned from class? For a week? _What was happening? _

"Come on, nerd, there's no way we can concentrate like this, anyway," Bakugou said reasonably. "Dunno why we bothered to show up yesterday."

"Damn right," Midnight said, more annoyed than angry if her dismissive brows were anything to go by. She didn't look at them as they headed for the door, much to Izuku's confusion. "Besides, this isn't the first time something like this has happened. Love quirks aren't that rare. With the three of you like this, you're just a distraction for everyone else." There were a few hums of agreement and snickers from the rest of the class.

Izuku calmed, realizing that yes, he was completely useless at the moment. He didn't even remember anything that they'd gone over the past couple days. With a huff of impatience, Bakugou dragged him from the classroom, slamming the door behind them.

"I was serious about the assignments, brat!" Midnight's muffled shout came through the door.

"Yeah, yeah!" Bakugou shouted back, already halfway down the hall.

Izuku groaned. Great, now on top of missing out on lectures _and _training, he was going to have to do way more busywork than usual. He was really getting sick of this quirk.

Although.

Although, he hadn't been thinking of all of the heavy stuff that had been plaguing him as much as usual. And. It was kind of nice to have the company, even if it was against their will. Maybe Izuku just...needed a break. Maybe this could be a blessing.

"I can give you the answers," Todoroki offered, nudging Izuku in the side.

"That's okay, Todo–uh. Shoto," Izuku blushed, especially when Todoroki gave him a small smile, pleased. "I need to catch up anyway."

"Don't do it _for _the nerd, he doesn't need it," Bakugou agreed gruffly, flicking Todoroki's hair aside. "It's his fault for spacing out, anyway."

Izuku was a little annoyed by that. "You weren't paying attention either, Kacchan," he scolded, then bit the inside of his lip because Bakugou had probably been distracted by Izuku and his circular thoughts in the first place. The discomfited feeling from earlier began to creep back in, but Izuku suppressed it. Maybe tonight, when he was alone, he'd think about it more. For right now, he didn't want to burden the others with his suspicions, especially when they seemed so happy to be _un_burdened from their dark memories.

"So what now," Todoroki wondered, holding out his hand for a passing butterfly. It didn't land, merely hovering over his palm for a few seconds before fluttering away, but Todoroki seemed satisfied anyway. "Should we go back to the dorms?"

It took a few seconds for Bakugou to answer, watching the meandering bug until it was out of sight. "Nah. Let's spar."

Izuku protested immediately. "We can't, Kacchan! Aizawa forbid us from training! Besides, we have a lot of work to do now, thanks to _someone. _"

Bakugou scoffed. "With the way you blow through homework, you'll have it all done in a couple hours. And fuck what bandage head said, we can't not train for a week. Icy-hot and I have another remedial course this weekend and we can't afford to fall behind."

"He's right," Todoroki said mildly. "Though, if it makes you feel better, Izuku, we won't use our quirks."

That did make Izuku feel better, though it still bothered him a little that they were doing this at all. He couldn't really argue though, not when he felt antsy for staying idle for several days now. His body had recovered and now all he felt was the same nervous energy that had kept him from staying still his entire life. His fingers twitched, body eager even if his mind still held doubts.

Bakugou's compulsory _cheh _was the only indication that he too agreed before he stalked off toward the smaller gym, Izuku and Todoroki trailing behind him at a much more sedate pace.

The gym was older than the other buildings, and a lot smaller. With padded floors and well-used weights, it was more suited for quirkless training than the larger, newer facilities. Another advantage of it was that it had a lot lower traffic.

There was no one in it now, Izuku noticed as he walked through the door and inhaled the familiar scents of rubber and iron. Izuku frowned at his uniform. It would have to do. He didn't really feel like going all the way back to the dorms to change. Bakugou had already removed his jacket, shirt and shoes, folding them over a bench press and setting them aside.

"Which one of you nerds wants to fight me first," the blond called with a savage grin, and Izuku felt himself respond to the challenge in his voice. This. This was what Izuku was familiar with, his dark thoughts falling away. Before he knew it, a large grin was growing on his face, heart already racing at the prospect. And maybe it was the look in Bakugou's eyes that did it—challenging yes, but also like nothing Izuku had ever seen. It was softer, less angry, and _playful_. It reminded him of the time before they had their quirks, when they played together simply because they enjoyed each other's company, without the pressures of a society that only valued the most powerful.

"Would you like to put him in his place first, or shall I?" Todoroki said with fond amusement, gesturing for the mat.

Izuku found himself laughing, true and genuine. "I don't think Bakugou would accept defeat even if we won. But there's a first time for everything!"

"Why don't you come and prove it then!"

Before he could take a step onto the floor, Todoroki grabbed his arm, whispering in his ear. "I'll be watching." Then he released Izuku, walking to a bench along the side of the room and taking a seat.

Flushed and unsure precisely why, Izuku took a deep breath and focused on the matter at hand.

Bakugou was waiting for him, cocky grin in place and arms folded arrogantly over his muscled chest. Izuku's smile returned. Ever since the fight between them after All Might's fall, it felt as if things had improved between them, a shift in perspective that shed their interactions in a whole new light. That day, they'd graduated from bully and bullied to true, equal rivals. That, at least, Izuku could trust, because even before the quirk, before Bakugou became unwittingly bound by Izuku's fantasies, he had respected him.

"You going to make me wait all day?" Bakugou taunted, slipping easily into his usual crouched fighting stance, hands out aggressively at his sides and canines sharp beneath demanding crimson.

Izuku smiled gently, standing in a much more relaxed fashion. "Maybe I should. Then you might learn the value of patience, Kacchan."

As Izuku predicted—to be fair, it wasn't like it took a rocket scientist to foresee Bakugou's temper—Bakugou scowled and launched himself forward with a shout, powerful legs propelling him as if he had used his quirk after all.

The fight was on and Izuku found himself immediately on the defensive, weathering Bakugou's heavy blows, his mind-numbing speed, his unbendable resolve. Every time their flesh connected, Izuku found himself wincing internally, even as his smile never wavered. Bakugou was as strong as ever.

But Izuku had come to a realization not too long ago that had kept him up for one charged, sleepless night. Bakugou was of a slighter build by design; in order to maximize his quirk, he trained himself into a lithe runner's build, a form meant for speed and accuracy. His arms could withstand the strain of his explosions, his body light enough that he could propel himself through the air with ease.

It meant, with Izuku's training regimen to bulk up as much as possible to withstand One for All, that there could only be one conclusion.

Without their quirks, Izuku was stronger than Bakugou. By a lot.

That didn't mean that he was guaranteed to win, however. Bakugou, first and foremost, was a brilliant tactician, even if it appeared to be animal instinct that drove him. Most thought that. Izuku knew better. That gave him an edge over opponents, over Izuku, whose analysis, though thorough, took time.

So as the blows came thick and fast, Izuku endured them, ignoring the taunts and the jibes, allowing his own honed instincts to take over to buy himself the time he needed to come up with a plan. He could take a beating for as long as it took to wait for an opening.

"Fight _back, _motherfucker!" Katsuki shouted, landing a powerful kick in Izuku's guard, a blow that would no doubt have knocked him clean out if Izuku hadn't brought his arms up at the last possible second. Izuku only smiled, jumping away to buy himself a few more seconds.

Bakugou didn't allow him those seconds. "You think I'm going to go easy on you just because I love you?" he taunted, and Izuku flinched, smile falling in an instant. That was all it took for Bakugou to pounce, throwing Izuku to the floor.

Izuku gasped, the wind knocked from him violently, and just barely had time to roll away before Bakugou could pin him. Shaking it and his shock away, he called, "I never expect you to go easy on me, Kacchan," and was instantly comforted by that undeniable fact, even when Bakugou was under the influence. If Izuku could trust anything, it was that he himself would never wish Bakugou to do so, and that made Bakugou's words ring true. He regained his smile, ready for the next round.

"Damn right!" Bakugou cheered, launching himself back into the fray.

They exchanged blows for a time, Izuku long losing track of who landed what. He couldn't tell who was ahead, if either of them, the mat beneath them speckled with sweat from one end of the floor to the other, their arms and chests and legs covered in swiftly blooming bruises that they would no doubt feel in earnest later.

"Give up yet?" Bakugou panted when they finally paused for air. His expression was no less determined, but his shoulders were beginning to slump as much as Izuku's, and both of them knew that this would have to end soon.

Izuku, with a sudden fierceness he couldn't explain, didn't want it to. Despite its challenge, this was the most enjoyable fight Izuku had ever experienced with Bakugou. It may be because of the quirk that Bakugou's eyes glimmered like that, that his usual sneer was devoid of any real malice, that even his attacks held more _playfulness _than the intent to hurt. But even if it wasn't real, even if the real Bakugou would _never _look at him like that, Izuku _didn't want it to end. _

"Never," Izuku said with feeling, something new and unrecognizable tangling somewhere behind his frantically beating heart.

Bakugou's grin widened, eyes glinting with something wild and bright. "That's what I like to hear." Then he was on him.

Izuku couldn't rightly recall what happened next. All he knew was that one moment he was preparing his tired body for another attack and the next he was on his back on the mat, a smug Bakugou pinning him with all the entitlement of a cat who'd finally cornered its prey. The both of them breathed heavily, exhausted, their breaths mingling stiflingly between them as Izuku lay stunned and immobilized, once again defeated by his rival. Bakugou grinned, a drop of sweat running down his face and jaw to drop onto Izuku's cheek.

The mat was slick beneath him. Izuku's muscles screamed from overexertion. His lungs ached from breathing so hard. But all Izuku could focus on was Bakugou's weight above him, the wild, untamed light in his eyes, and the way he was slowly leaning down into the charged, humid air between them.

Izuku's heart kicked into gear when Bakugou's smile finally fell, his eyes sharpening with intent as Izuku didn't push him away. Izuku jerked his head to the side, panicking more than a little. What was happening, what was happening, why hadn't Bakugou gotten off him already?

"Alright, y-you win." Why wasn't he saying anything? Izuku clenched his eyes tighter, nervous as all hell. "You can. Um. Let go of me now."

"Why?" Bakugou said lowly, giving Izuku's wrists a small squeeze. Izuku's breath hitched as he leaned closer, the air coming off of his overworked muscles unbearably hot.

What did he mean, _why? _The fight was over and there was no reason to be this….close….

Bakugou rumbled low in his chest and the sound went through every inch of Izuku like the distant call of thunder. Izuku felt the soft press of lips against his neck and he gasped, eyes snapping open in shock.

Only to meet the heated, watchful gaze of Todoroki on the other side of the room. He'd laid down at some point, reclining on his side on the bench, head propped on a folded arm. He looked for all the world like he might be napping, save for the unerring eyes locked onto the two of them as if he could stand to watch nothing else. There was a high flush on those cheeks, and even from a distance Izuku could see that he'd been worrying his lower lip, the flesh swollen and pink. As Izuku watched, Todoroki drew it back into his mouth between white teeth.

_I'll be watching. _

An amused huff against Izuku's neck had him jolting again. Bakugou relaxed against him, resting on Izuku's stomach, and being pinned started to feel an awful lot like being _held. _Izuku's eyes fluttered closed as a hot tongue swiped the skin beneath his jaw, licking up the sweat and salt there as if he were savoring his most favored meal.

"Fuck, 'Zuku, you look hot like this."

Izuku groaned, hips shifting uncomfortably and heat surging thick and fast at the sound of his name. Bakugou released one hand—not that Izuku was about to move it—and placed it on Izuku's jaw, turning his face to look at him. Izuku did so with some effort, struggling to keep his eyes open, to not give in to nerves, to the delicious weight of the boy above him. But Bakugou's eyes were inescapable, and Izuku found himself unable to deny their pull.

Bakugou leaned down again until he could feel the lithe young man's breath over his lips, teasing, just out of reach. "Love seeing you like this."

"How?" Izuku breathed, tilting his chin, reason hazing swiftly and refusing to back down. He could feel Todoroki's stare burning him from across the room and wondered distractedly if he'd known this would happen. It only made him hotter, only made it harder to focus on Bakugou's words.

Bakugou was going to kiss him. He could feel it like fire setting off every nerve in his body because Bakugou was looking at him like _that, _looking at Izuku in a way that he'd only ever imagined in his most secret fantasies.

When Izuku met his eyes with equal fervor, Bakugou's grin widened.

"Stubborn, even when you're beaten," Bakugou growled, pressing his lips lightly to Izuku's jaw, the corner of his mouth, everywhere but where Izuku wanted him most. Izuku whined and _willed _him closer, to get on with it already before he did it himself, his back arching from the floor. He could feel the heat of Bakugou's arousal pressing into his stomach and it turned him on even more, until he was dizzy with it. Was this a dream? Had he actually been knocked out and thrown into one of his fantasies? ...Did it matter? "Unshakable," Bakugou continued, with something devastatingly close to admiration, relaxing further until Izuku could feel every ounce of his weight. _"Beneath me." _

Izuku froze, eyes snapping open. Just before a triumphant Bakugou could connect their lips, Izuku had a hand on his chest. "Wait," he whispered.

Bakugou froze, his smile falling as if it had been wiped away. "What?" He glanced down at Izuku's hand firmly between them, then back to Izuku's face, eyes widening.

"Get off of me," Izuku said hollowly.

Bakugou opened his mouth to reply, but his body was moving before he could protest, removing himself from Izuku's person and sitting on his knees some feet away. "What the fuck–" he said, lurching up, but Izuku wasn't listening.

He lay there, memories and a cold fear flooding him where warmth and desire once resided.

Beneath him. Bakugou liked seeing him that way.

He always had, though, hadn't he. Izuku closed his eyes, regret for letting things get this far bitter on his tongue. He shouldn't have allowed this. Now he could see why Aizawa forbade them from sparring.

Todoroki was on his feet and heading over in an instant.

"What's wrong?" Todoroki demanded, but Izuku couldn't look him in the eye.

"That's what I want to know," Bakugou said hotly, voice laced with anger. Izuku couldn't blame him. But he was right to push him away.

Izuku looked up into Bakugou's snarling face and found the view very familiar. Just like when he'd hurt him for the first time when they were kids and every time after; Izuku on the floor, hurting, while Bakugou scowled from above.

"You don't like me, Kacchan," he said bluntly and with absolute conviction. Bakugou might respect him now, but only because he finally got a quirk and proved he wasn't weak, only because he'd refused to let Bakugou bully him any longer. And Bakugou only professed to love Izuku because of the pure bad luck of a misfired quirk.

It didn't matter that Bakugou may have behaved that way because of his home life, or how he was raised, or _whatever _happened. The fact that it did, that he'd never apologized for it or gave Izuku any indication that it wouldn't continue, meant that Izuku couldn't trust the boy in front of him. Not now. Maybe...not ever.

Bakugou would be a good hero, the best. He would do great things, and fall in love for real, and maybe it would even be with Todoroki and they could heal together. Izuku would do whatever it took to help, no matter the cost. But too much had passed between Izuku and Bakugou for Izuku to accept that they could ever have something real.

Bakugou blanched, face going slack, before he flushed with _rage. _"Who are you to decide that, ha? What gives you the right to say that to me!" He jerked forward as if to throw himself right back into the fight they'd just finished, but his feet were frozen to the ground, unable to move. Izuku thought numbly that it might be because, for the first time since all this began, he'd given Bakugou a direct order. Or maybe he really didn't want to attack. Either way, Izuku was grateful.

"A year ago, you told me to kill myself."

Dead, thick silence wrapped around the three of them, the secluded gym offering not even an echo for their thundering hearts. "I," Bakugou whispered, paling as though he'd been stabbed in the chest. "I did?" Todoroki watched with wide eyes, frozen to the spot.

Izuku's throat went dry. Bakugou didn't remember? Was it because of the quirk? Or because it had truly been insignificant to him, just another insult, another childish way to hurt? He couldn't decide which idea hurt more.

"Yes," Izuku said just as quietly. "You stood over me just like this and told me I was worthless. You told me I would never amount to anything and that I should take a swan dive off the school roof." Izuku's voice broke, but it wasn't as broken as the expression on Bakugou's face. But all Izuku could see was the memories of the harsh words, the beatings, the threats, the burn marks on his clothes. Izuku didn't hold grudges. But he couldn't do anything about the scars. "Do you know, Kacchan? That day...I almost considered it."

There was a sharp intake of breath. Izuku didn't know from whom it came. He couldn't bring himself to look at them any longer. Slowly, Izuku got to his feet, the endorphins from his fight long gone and his limbs stone cold.

"You can't control how you feel right now, and that's alright. I'll try my best not to get into your way," he smiled weakly at Todoroki, who looked on the edge of some emotion he didn't know how to express. He regretted that the other boy had been caught up in this old pissing match between Bakugou and himself. He'd never meant to hurt him. But at least, with this, Todoroki would know why. "I think I'm going to take a break from school for a few days, at least until this quirk wears off. Then we can all go back to normal and forget this ever happened." Then, Izuku would investigate Shoto and Kacchan's pasts. He would do whatever was needed for them to receive justice, whoever he had to take on, whatever it took to help. Just...not this.

His heart couldn't take it. Better that he leave now before he fell in love for real.

_It's too late for that, _a quiet voice in his mind whispered forlornly, but Izuku brushed it aside and gathered his things before heading to the door.

"Wait," Bakugou called. And it wasn't the entreaty but the pained way he said it that gave Izuku pause. "I was an asshole, okay? I know that! I don't remember saying that to you, but I–"

Izuku sighed loudly, looking to the ceiling and trying his best to not break down. "I admire you, Kacchan, I always have. I even feel attracted to you. But I can't trust you...I don't know if I ever can."

"I'm sorry," Bakugou said brokenly. "I don't know why I said it. I don't remember!"

_I'm sorry. _Izuku couldn't say how long he'd waited to hear those words, words he _never _expected to come out of Bakugou's mouth. He wished Bakugou meant it. He wished it with all his heart, because that was all it would take. Izuku would forgive him. For everything. They could start fresh, and maybe Izuku could leave his scars in the past and they could be something more than distant rivals. It's all he _ever _wanted.

If only he meant it.

"Then when you do...tell me again. Maybe then I'll believe you."

"Wait–"

"Don't!" Izuku shouted, raising his voice for the first time, with a note of command he never dared use with the volatile boy. Bakugou froze, hand hovering just inches away from Izuku's shoulder. Izuku couldn't look at him. "Don't follow me." He walked from the gym, leaving both boys behind and feeling like a stake had been shoved into his heart, only to be ripped out again covered in gore.

"Wait. Izuku _wait, _goddamnit! _I'm sorry!" _

The tears finally overflowed as something broke inside of Izuku. "Me too," he whispered.

Bakugou screamed, and it was a long time before the echoes of explosions faded behind him.

* * *

The choice was simple. He'd already been banned from classes and sparring, so it was easy to get permission to take a few days off from school entirely. All Izuku had to do was ask Recovery Girl for a pass, and she gave it easily.

"In my opinion, all of you kids who participated in work-study should be receiving mandatory leave and counseling," she'd grumbled in that matronly way of hers. "Honestly, allowing children to enter a warzone in the first place! I know these are dangerous times, but this is just unacceptable." Recovery Girl gave him a stern stare as she passed the permission into his waiting hand. "Get some rest, boy. You look pale. I'll speak with the principal about getting your classmates the same accommodation."

"Thank you," was all Izuku said, relieved that he didn't have to explain why he wanted the leave of absence. Although he was certain she knew. All the faculty seemed to.

Before he could leave the room, the old woman took his hand softly in hers. He stared down at her numbly. "Remember that you aren't alone, child. You have your friends at your side and you always have someone to talk to in me if you can't talk to anyone else."

Izuku appreciated the sentiment but doubted he would be able to bring himself to. "Okay."

She gave his hand a tired pat with her old, frail ones before ushering him out the door. Izuku left, thinking about her words.

With a sudden, desperate ache, he knew exactly who he wanted to talk to. Fumbling with his phone, Izuku misdialed twice before he finally got it right through his blurred vision. The phone rang and at the sound of an answer, a familiar voice filtering through.

"Young Midoriya. How are you, my boy?" Toshinori's kind, tired voice filled Izuku's ear and for the millionth time in the past few weeks Izuku found himself crying. He thought he was over all this crying, but apparently he always had a few more tears to shed.

"Toshinori-san," he whispered before covering his mouth to hold back the sob he could feel clawing at the back of his throat.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Toshinori said immediately, soothingly, and Izuku could no longer hold himself back.

"I–I–" Izuku gasped, crouching down and trying his best to breathe.

"Shh, it's going to be alright, I'm here. Tell me everything."

* * *

Aizawa couldn't have imagined anything like this. He didn't know what he expected, but this...was not it.

In all the years he'd been a professional hero, there were times when he wished he'd chosen literally anything else to do with his life. It wasn't the fights, or the pain when he lost or got hurt, or even when someone lost their lives because he failed. No. Sometimes those who died were the lucky ones.

It was the survivors who haunted him–the ones whose suffering didn't end with their rescue. The ones whose afflictions weren't something he could stop with his fists. Ones whose pain went unnoticed or ignored when by all rights they shouldn't have had to suffer in the first place.

A young boy lay prone in a hospital bed, hair plastered to his sweaty forehead and slumbering expression pained. Every other breath was a whimper and his eyes moved restlessly behind closed lids. He looked so small and pale beneath the bedsheets, blankets clutched to him desperately as if they could protect him from the nightmares that haunted him.

They could not. Black globes hovered over his bed, glowing purple in the wan light and casting him in a sickly pallor. "No...mom...fuck you, _fuck _you, I–I'll be strong, everyone says I'm strong–" he whimpered again, falling silent. "Why won't you look at me…"

"He's been like this since he came back from his class trip on Saturday," the boy's father whispered into the dark room. His pale hair–pale as his son's–hung lank around his face as if he hadn't been taking care of himself. "I had hoped that he wouldn't inherit his mother's quirk. I was overjoyed when he'd seemed to develop one all his own, but…"

"Nightmare eaters," Aizawa said lowly, observing the glowing orbs. As he watched, one of them opened a gaping maw and revealed sharp, unforgiving teeth. He remembered this boy. He'd thought his conjurations mere projectiles, and the boy's file said as much, but clearly they were more than any of them knew.

"Yes. Like his mother, he now has the ability to absorb his opponent's worst memories...and like her, he's forced to live them." He closed his eyes, rubbing them with tired hands.

"When will it wear off?" Aizawa said gently.

"It won't. Either he has to return them...or keep them."

In the bed, the boy cried out, tears slipping down his face. "Stop—Dad, please! I can't anymore….I can't—" his eyes snapped open and he rolled over, retching over the side of the bed. In an instant, the boy's father was by his side, holding his hair back and soothing him with soft touches. When he was done, the child looked at him with hazed eyes and pleaded, "Why can't I go outside and play with the other kids? I don't want to train anymore! I–"

His arms gave out and he fell limp, unconscious once more. The man gently helped him back into bed, cleaning his face with patient, trembling hands. "Please, Mr. Eraserhead. Please help my son."

"I will, Mr. Murata," Aizawa promised with a heavy heart.

He closed the door behind him softly, making his way out of the house on numb feet. This was so much worse than he could have ever imagined.

But no. He'd known, or at least suspected. He'd watched Bakugou Mitsuki strike her son and tell him he was weak for being captured, had heard Bakugou say himself that he'd been raised to believe that violence was the only way, that strength was all that mattered. He saw the scar on Todoroki's face and heard about his mother, how he got it. He knew Endeavor was a prideful, harsh man and he could see the hatred in Shoto's eyes when they crossed paths.

And yet, he'd done nothing when his students displayed clear signs of abuse. They were at war. But that's no excuse. He would need to think about this carefully and talk with both of them. About the child, who'd unwittingly stolen their worst memories, and about what they should do going forward.

Unfortunately, this wasn't their only problem. Both boys had been hit with not two quirks, but three. Aizawa hadn't been idle. After his first interview with Katy, he'd quickly set up interviews with the rest of the children. He could only glean so much of their abilities from their profiles. They were usually tentative until the child reached full maturity and their quirk could be more accurately assessed. What he'd managed to gather so far were three possibilities of children with quirks in the manipulation class.

Murata Kin. Quirk: 'Mare Eaters, able to take the subject's worst memories onto himself. His quirk also manifested as semi-sentient projectiles.

Shino Katy. Quirk: Queen Beam, the ability to make her opponent infatuated with the last person they thought about. The inflicted are influenced by their paramour's emotions.

And Tanaka Riku. Quirk: Obedience. Just like Hitoshi Shinsou, he could make a person susceptible to orders. Unlike Shinsou, he couldn't give the orders himself. It had to be someone the inflicted already trusts explicitly.

The only way he'd found out about the last was through the boy's classmates, who spoke of him with distrust and dislike. The boy was secretive and rarely spoke to anyone, and it seemed, for good reason. He'd been thought quirkless until he'd unwittingly destroyed his parents' marriage, his quirk turning them against each other. He'd been placed in the care of his aunt and uncle at age six and was placed in the special needs course soon after.

On their own, none of these quirks were particularly dangerous and could be dealt with. But together, they made a harmful combination that could quite possibly be catastrophic.

They should have been more selective in who they brought, _he _should have been more selective, or better yet, outright rejected that lazy Yokumera's idea in the first place. But none of them had thought it was dangerous, not to hero students who were by all rights among the best and the brightest. Yet here they were. Aizawa felt the heavy mantle of responsibility fall on his shoulders, an old, vengeful friend of his. But he didn't have time to feel sorry for himself. His kids were in danger of getting seriously hurt.

Aizawa needed to track down the owner of the obedience quirk. There were still a lot of unknowns about its strength and duration, and if it was _anyone _other than Midoriya Izuku that held this power over his charges, then Aizawa would have Bakugou and Todoroki in protective custody until this was resolved.

Joke had already done so. Her students were similarly affected by Katy's quirk, though it was still unclear whether they'd been affected by the others.

Aizawa needed to inform the faculty about these developments before going any further. Todoroki and Bakugou were vulnerable until this could be resolved, and with both Midoriya and Bakugou having been targeted in the past by villains, this could very well turn very dangerous, very quickly.

First thing's first. Aizawa pulled out his cellphone. It rang only once before going straight to voicemail and Aizawa cursed, listening impatiently to Midoriya's cheerful recorded greeting. "Midoriya. Your hunch was right. Your classmates have been hit with three seperate quirks." He outlined them quickly, aware that he was running out of time. He would have preferred to actually talk to Midoriya, but he needed to find Tanaka Riku and interview him before something drastic happened. "Stay together, and don't leave the school grounds. I'll call again when I have more information."

The second he hung up, he was dialing again. He had work to do.

* * *

Izuku's phone hadn't stopped going off since he'd left campus. Most of the notifications were frantic messages from his friends. A few were from Todoroki. None were from Bakugou. All of them went unread.

There were probably more, but Izuku shut off his phone a while ago.

Slowly, he sipped the tea he cradled between his cold hands, sighing as it warmed his insides. He felt a little better after talking with Toshinori. As always, a single word from his mentor, his idol, was enough to calm him down. Though he hadn't actually been able to tell him much in his distress, Toshinori was able to glean enough to know that Izuku needed an escape.

The thin man snored away on his couch, looking as exhausted as ever, and Izuku smiled warmly, so, so grateful to have him. Toshinori had dropped everything to meet Izuku and bring him to his home, even though he'd been in the middle taking care of Sir's final affairs. Izuku felt terrible that he'd interrupted Toshinori's mourning with his silly problems, but Toshinori hadn't seen it that way.

_"You are the most important to me," _Toshinori told him, and Izuku didn't think he'd ever felt so loved in his life. It made this terrible situation suck just a little bit less.

Izuku's smile fell slowly, eyes drifting back to his cooling tea. He hoped this would all be over soon. With him out of the way, maybe Todoroki and Bakugou could go back to normal and realize their feelings on their own. At least Izuku wouldn't do something he'd regret, wouldn't be forced to watch the love fade from their eyes, only to be replaced by anger and accusation when the quirk finally wore off and they realized how badly he'd taken advantage of them.

He still felt their arms around him, the warmth of their affection, and wondered if that too would fade. To his surprise, he found that even if it hurt, he hoped it wouldn't. Their feelings might have been fabricated, but Izuku's were not. It was so _frustrating _that something like this was going to ruin what relationship Izuku could have had with Todoroki and Bakugou, whether rivalry or friendship. He didn't know which felt worse—that he'd lost all progress he'd made with Bakuguo just when Izuku'd finally been acknowledged, or losing Todoroki's sweet regard, the boy who wanted more than anything to be called 'Shoto', who would undoubtedly be hurt when he realized his trust had been broken by someone he considered a friend.

Izuku would treasure these memories he'd been gifted with these last few peaceful days and hold them in his heart, a small comfort for when Kacchan and Shoto inevitably turned him away.

* * *

AN:

Don't look at me. Did you really think Izuku was just going to forget the way Bakugou always treated him? I think not.

So! We find out more about Shoto and Katsuki's past abuse. (btw is it Shouto, or Shoto? I keep seeing it spelled different ways! Halp!). Katsuki also doesn't remember telling Izuku to die. Wonder why that could be~ What do you guys think?

Also, what does this combination of crossed quirks mean for our emotionally stunted boys? See you next time~

DadZawa and DadMight for life!

If you like this, drop me a line! Love hearing from you guys.


	7. Chapter 7

Deku's presence faded from Katsuki's senses, leaving him empty, the echoes like a severed limb plagued with phantom pains. In the absence of Deku's turmoil, the vacuum left behind overflowed with Katsuki's own, compounded tenfold now that Deku was no longer there to hold it at bay.

It was only after Katsuki had ravaged his voice with a single howling scream and left a sizable scorch mark on the concrete floor—when he'd expended all of his energy at last and collapsed in defeat—that Todoroki approached him.

Katsuki flinched, having forgotten the other boy was there. Katsuki hadn't heard him, his ears still a ringing mess of white noise from the percussion of his own explosions. Or rather, he hadn't expected to. Hadn't he left with Deku? Todoroki joined him slowly, his expression unreadable as he stared down at a wide-eyed Katsuki.

"Well, that could have gone better," Todoroki said in that dry way of his.

The vast understatement was so out of place in so heavy a moment that it took Katsuki by surprise, pulling from him a startled, weak laugh without mirth. That was all he had to say? _Could have gone better? _No, 'could have gone better' didn't cover _half _of that disaster of a failed seduction, nor the rioting mass of humiliation, shame and _regret_.

What had he been thinking? In what universe did he truly believe that Deku would have just accepted him after everything he'd done? It had all seemed so clear in his mind earlier. They were sparring, Deku was smiling, they were having fun. Deku had been _happy_. Yet, when it came down to it, he'd stopped Katsuki in his tracks and the connection between them turned to _ice_. When Katsuki looked down into those cold eyes, ones that he'd never seen before, not on that face–angry, watery, frightened, yes, but never cold, not to him–Katsuki realized how badly he'd miscalculated.

Then Deku told Katsuki he could never forgive him. And he'd left Katsuki no way to follow. Despite that he'd been incapable of _moving his damn legs_, Katsuki felt like it had been a huge fucking mistake to let Deku walk out of that door, as if he lost his chance to get Deku to believe him forever the second his broad shoulders disappeared from sight.

But there was nothing he could do. Katsuki felt helpless. He fucking _hated _to feel helpless.

The only reason Katsuki hadn't continued to struggle was that he was too damn tired, his legs giving out beneath him and leaving him with no choice but to be flayed by the burning inside. Even without quirks, Deku could give him a run for his money, something Katsuki would have never imagined just a year ago.

But it was more than that. Katsuki was tired of fighting in general.

Katsuki was so fucking tired of screaming, of losing his temper, of being _angry_. It was exhausting to maintain, and now without the core of his past, it was like the shield of a retired soldier long after the war had ended, the dagger beneath his pillow for an enemy that had grown weary of the hunt. The only person his anger was hurting right now was himself.

But without his anger, he felt...empty.

It had been his armor for so long, his protection from not only the harshness of the outside world, but from _himself. _Without it, he was inescapably faced with the aftermath of his actions, glaring at him like a blinding spotlight in an interrogation after he'd spent so long hiding in the dark. He'd never before spared a thought to those his words affected. Why should he? If some loser got hurt by a simple a thing as _words, _then they were _weak _and not worth his time. Let them become stronger, and maybe then they would be worthy of his respect.

But he didn't think that way anymore. How could he, when faced with Deku's very real pain that felt more acute than any physical injury Katsuki could put him through.

He didn't understand.

_Words aren't like fists or guns or explosion quirks that can leave a mark on your skin. _

Katsuki's breath hitched as a voice inside of him, one he didn't hear often for it was gentle and soft, spoke. It was a quiet sort of voice, the crashing of the ocean over the calm shore that filled the silence his anger had left behind.

Katsuki fell back onto the floor, his sizzling hands cooling palm up against the cold concrete as he contemplated. He closed his eyes, knowing there was something more but having a hard time reaching it. His mind was a storm at the best of times, whipping the waves into a frenzy and obscuring the warmth of the sun with angry purple fury. Even when he was calmest, it was an overcast of dull monochrome shifts and threatening arcs of light in the distance ready to smite him at a moment's notice.

Not so now. He could finally hear it without the stifling judgement he'd been made to endure his whole life. The storm inside had been pushed away to rumble on the horizon like a waiting beast, surging when something triggered his absent memories like a psychosomatic limp from an old injury; the bullet removed and the wound scarred over, but his body still moved to protect itself from the pain.

It's distance, however, had allowed him to give in to the urges he'd long suppressed, to show affection without fear, to pursue the things he loved without the invisible mark of harsh criticisms long sunken into his skin.

The quiet allowed for other memories to surface, ones he'd suppressed for entirely different reasons.

A memory came to him now, one he hadn't thought about in years. He'd been young, maybe six. Katsuki remembered being humiliated because he hadn't cried in a long time, and yet the tears wouldn't stop. Something had set him off that day, and he remembered being afraid. So, so afraid that he would be caught with the stains on his face as if they were blood and not the mere salt of grief. It didn't matter. It would be just as damning.

His best efforts to hide himself away were for naught when quiet footsteps announced the presence of his father. Like a cornered animal Katsuki had lashed out, demanding he leave him alone, _I'll kill you! _But Bakugou Masaru would not be deterred by the harsh words from his young son.

He was not the sort of man to be swayed by threats, which was probably the only reason he was able to stay with his wife for so long.

He held a protesting Katsuki in his arms, weathering the weak struggles and minor burns until Katsuki found himself collapsing into his embrace and sobbing with abandon, unable to force back the flood. He knew that it would be so much worse if he didn't, but it was already too late.

_Katsuki… what's the matter? _

_They're just stupid words, _Katsuki sobbed. _Why do they hurt so bad? _

His father sighed sadly, his calm the antithesis to the whirlwind that was Katsuki's life. It only made Katsuki cry harder. _ Words aren't like fists or guns or explosion quirks that can leave a mark on your skin. They are deeper, more powerful than that. But only, _Masaru bent his neck until he was eye to aggrieved, crimson eye with his son, _when they are spoken by someone we love. _

Katsuki frowned. He hadn't thought about his father in a long time. In fact, he barely spoke to the man. Masaru was always there, a timid shadow in the looming presence of Katsuki's mother. To this day, their relationship baffled him, like a mouse had married a particularly vicious lion that for some reason deigned to keep it alive.

Katsuki always thought him pathetic for not putting a stop to the abuse Katsuki's mother put him–put them–through, for always enduring it with a kind smile, for spouting useless excuses for her actions.

If you would just behave Katsuki.

If you would just stop fighting her, Katsuki.

It was always the same, no matter what Mitsuki said or did.

In a way, Katsuki resented his father just as much as his mother for never being strong enough to stand up to her. It was frustrating to fight and fight and _fight _and never have the support of a father who refused to be anything but neutral.

And so he'd ignored him. Masaru's existence became background noise to the harsh demands of his mother's unreasonable expectations.

But for some reason, he remembered this with perfect clarity. Back then, Masaru had assumed that Katsuki had been upset by something Mitsuki said, but that wasn't the case. Katsuki had been hurt by his own words that day, words and bruises that he'd taken onto himself only to direct them at his best friend for the first time. Not just teasing, but filled with vitriol, intending to _hurt_.

To make Deku feel just as bad as Katsuki always felt. Because Deku embodied everything that Katsuki feared most.

At this point, Katsuki didn't even remember what it was he'd said that had hurt both himself and Deku so badly, but he knew with sinking shame that for this particular incident it had nothing to do with the quirk that stole his memories and everything to do with _him. _Because he hadn't stopped there, and the hurtful words had piled up until he couldn't possibly remember them all. It had become such a habit that Katsuki became numb to it.

Deku never did.

"I was…" Katsuki said aloud, blinking back to the present. It was only then that he noticed that Todoroki had sat with the smalls of their backs pressed together, despite that Katsuki's sweat must be soaking Todoroki's shirt. Katsuki didn't have to turn around to know that the other was sitting in his usual contemplative position, arms wrapped around his legs and gaze thoughtful. Katsuki was glad for it; it meant that he didn't have to face him just yet. It also meant that he hadn't left, even after what he'd heard.

Katsuki didn't deserve it, but Todoroki was still here, still seeking his touch and offering his support. Katsuki found himself leaning into their small connection, if only slightly.

Todoroki hummed, indicating that he was listening, and Katsuki took a deep breath to steel himself. "We were best friends once. Inseparable. I couldn't get the bastard to leave me alone if I tried." He laughed dryly, his fingers twitching beneath his gaze. Little useless Deku, always trailing after Katsuki with that damned blinding smile. "But one day I decided that Deku was weak and I was strong. I pushed him away. I was...horrible to him. But he never left my side. Even then he yipped at my heels like some fucking devoted dog, and I…"

The storm rumbled in the distance and Katsuki almost wished he could summon it, because being angry was easier–so much easier–than facing this. But he had to. He no longer had an excuse for not doing so, the voice inside that had been screaming at him for as long as he could remember silent at last.

"You what?" Todoroki said slowly, carefully.

"I was afraid of him," Katsuki said, a boulder growing in the back of his throat. He couldn't breathe, though his lungs were working. He couldn't see even with his eyes wide open. "He seemed like everything I was ever told was unworthy, unloveable, _weak. _I was afraid of _becoming _him, and–" Katsuki bit his lip until he tasted blood. Deku had seemed so small to him; quirkless and vulnerable and so, so kind. Like Masaru, he always had a smile on his face, even if it was strained with fear or grief, and he couldn't do anything to defend himself because he was _powerless. _

But...that never stopped him.

He could see now, after all this time, that Deku was _not _like Masaru. Even without physical strength, even with the pathetic propensity to cry and the likelihood that he would fail and be crushed beneath the heels of the strong, he _never _backed down when it came to standing up to Katsuki in defense of someone else. And slowly, over time, he'd started to defend _himself _as well. He'd stopped avoiding Katsuki's eyes and started to speak up more, to protest his treatment. A fire that Katsuki had never quite been able to snuff out became a roaring flame in his innocent green eyes until they _burned _with it, scalding Katsuki from the outside in more effectively than a quirk ever could.

_You can't stop me, Kacchan. _

"And…" Katsuki whispered, "I was afraid I never would."

A self-fulfilling prophecy, he now realized. He was afraid of becoming his father so badly that he was blinded to the amazing transformation that was happening in the other boy while Katsuki remained stagnant. By running away from Deku and everything he stood for, Katsuki had lost his chance to _be _like the young man he was only just starting to realize had more strength in him than Katsuki ever would. Even before Deku'd gotten a quirk of his own, he'd had the power to fight battles that Katsuki felt he could never win with all the power in the world.

_Because there was no amount of cunning in battle or power or determination that could stop the slow layering of poison of Mitsuki's words that had built and built and __**built**__ until Katsuki could hear nothing else. _

But still, he'd run, because not doing so meant facing everything Katsuki had done and the terrible realization that Katsuki had become something _worse _than what he'd always thought he'd feared the most.

He'd become his mother.

He might not remember the worst of the things she'd done to him, but he remembered his own behavior.

Katsuki wasn't worthy of love—and not for the reasons she'd beaten into him his whole life.

Die. I'll kill you. It had practically become his catchphrase at his point. When had that started? It was just...something he'd always heard. There wasn't a day that went by that Mitsuki hadn't screamed something of the like in his ear like a damn banshee whenever he'd fucked up.

It didn't mean he ever meant it. Of course he didn't. He was going to be a _hero_, he wasn't going to fuck that up by actually killing someone. He'd probably said it dozens of times to Deku at this point, and it hadn't seemed to affect him. So what was different about that day?

But...he hadn't said those words exactly, had he. Instead, he'd told Deku to kill himself.

The thought sent a lance of pain through Katsuki's chest, the emptiness inside smarting sharply. What had been _different _that day? Why had he said it? Katsuki tried to break through the frustrating block in his mind, but no matter how hard he concentrated, he just couldn't, groping in the dark for something that was just not there.

"I don't remember saying that to him," he rasped. "I don't even understand why I would."

"Don't you think," Todoroki said, leaning more fully against Katsuki's back to stare at the ceiling, "the fact that you don't remember means that it must be one of your worst memories? You really seem to regret it."

Regret it? Katsuki fucking regretted everything he'd ever done at this point. "What difference does that make if Deku won't forgive me?"

"You heard him. When you remember, tell him again and he'll believe you."

Katsuki shook his head, speaking dully. "He also said that even if he does, he won't be able to trust me. This fight was over before it even began. It's hopeless." ...Hopeless? Katsuki didn't _do_ hopeless. But for some reason, he couldn't seem to summon the will to fight it anymore.

Todoroki let out a long, loud sigh, bumping his head against Katsuki's and pushing against him until he was practically folded in half. Katsuki grunted, forced forward until his forehead nearly met the floor. "Quit being pathetic. Are you stupid or something?"

Katsuki's eye twitched, annoyance flashing, a pale shadow of his usual temper. "What the fuck! Why are you even still here, anyway? You heard what I did. You know how I am and I don't know if I can change! I'm just going to end up hurting you, too!"

Todoroki didn't let up, rubbing idly at his ear to ease the ringing from Katsuki's shout. "Dumbass. As if you even could."

"What was that? What are you trying to say, bastard!" Katsuki jerked around, dislodging the other boy to level a vicious glare. Todoroki landed on his back with a soft _oomph, _but looked unbothered when met with Katsuki's bared teeth.

"You won't," he said with a calm that Katsuki could hardly fathom. Katsuki stilled, snarl falling into disbelief.

"How could you know that?" he demanded hollowly, anger fleeing as quickly as it came.

Todoroki smiled and it felt like a punch to the chest. "Because you've changed." He sat up with a sigh and turned around. "Look. I didn't know you before the beginning of this year or anything that went down between you and Izuku. But the guy you described and the one I know now? Completely different people. Well, except for the asshole part, sometimes." Katsuki nearly bit out a knee jerk retort, but Todoroki cut him off. "The Bakugou Katsuki I know is emotionally constipated, doesn't know how to ask for help even if his life depended on it, loses his temper way too easily and curses way too much–"

_"Is this supposed to make me feel better, bastard?" _

_"And," _Todoroki continued without missing a beat. "He's fiercely loyal to those he considers friends and would do anything to protect them. The Katsuki I know doesn't say things he doesn't mean, even if he doesn't say it in the nicest way. He never backs down when the going gets tough…" Todoroki tilted his head, a faint smile crinkling his eyes. "And once in a blue moon, he even knows exactly what to do to make someone feel better."

Katsuki gaped, unsure what to say. Was that really how he saw him? Todoroki's list was just as insulting as it was complimentary, and...maybe that was why it felt just the slightest, tiny bit true, even with the small whisper of _lies _ever present in the back of Katsuki's mind. But Todoroki doesn't lie. Katsuki would go as far as to say he was shit at it. More than that, Todoroki never coddles; he tells it as he sees it, a bluntness bordering on rudeness that always managed to bring a smirk to Katsuki's face.

When it wasn't directed at him, of course.

This time, though, he couldn't feel anything but grateful.

Nowhere in Todoroki's list were the qualities that Katsuki hated about himself the most. But...maybe that was the point. It didn't mean that Katsuki wasn't still a fuckup, but Todoroki would have said them if he thought they were important, and he clearly didn't, and maybe...at least for Todoroki...that was enough.

The Katsuki from the past would have thrown Todoroki's words back in his face and tried to crush him, because how _dare _this extra see positive qualities in Katsuki as if he had any right to judge him. The Katsuki of a week ago would have probably just refused to acknowledge his lover aloud or deflected, still only just starting to allow people that close. The Katsuki now…

The Katsuki right now clung to them like a lifeline and let the waves crash over. The Katsuki now would do anything to make sure those rose-colored glasses never faded and Todoroki finally saw him for what he was.

"...You're full of shit," he said, though his protest sounded weak even to his own ears.

Todoroki hummed, that damned knowing gaze of his boring a hole in Katsuki's diverted face. "Izuku sees it too. Otherwise, he wouldn't have followed you this far. He wouldn't be giving you the chance to apologize at all if he truly thought you could never change."

Katsuki wiped a hand over his face. "Dammit. I hope you're right, candy cane." He sighed, letting some of his tension go. He peered up at the other boy beneath blond lashes, wary. "You never did answer my question. Why didn't you follow him? Deku rejected me, not you."

"I don't think Izuku thinks of it that way," Todoroki said thoughtfully. "I think he sees us as a package deal. He expected me to choose you."

"...Why did you?"

"I'm _not _choosing you," Todoroki said frankly. The statement, despite that Katsuki had expected to hear it, felt like a blow to the chest. He looked down with a pained grimace, unable to face Todoroki's expression. Because of that, he had the perfect view of the lightly clenched fist that tapped right over the sore spot Todoroki's words invoked, soothing it with a gentle pat. Katsuki's breath hitched, surprised. Todoroki tilted his head until he caught Katsuki's reluctant eye and said with absolute surety, "I'm choosing you both."

Katsuki let out an explosive breath, feeling as though he'd been holding it for much too long. That...that sounded nice. Still kind of felt like an impossibility despite Todoroki's confidence. "Still didn't answer the question, candy...Shoto."

Todoroki took what felt like an age to respond, studying Katsuki's face closely, that infuriating tiny smile still in place. "Because you needed me more."

Katsuki...didn't know what to say to that. So he didn't say anything, just let the pause between them lengthen in quiet acceptance until they could both breathe just a little bit easier. Then something an awful lot like mischief glimmered in Todoroki's unique eyes.

"So, how did it feel to jump to Izuku's orders?"

Just like that, the tension popped between them like a balloon bursting obnoxiously in his ear, and Katsuki let out an inglorious snort, clearing away the lump in his throat more easily than should have been possible. And he knew exactly who to thank for that.

He thought about how it felt when Deku had given him a direct order. For that brief instant, it was like Katsuki's mind went blank and the next thing he knew he was kneeling feet away. Of course, when he realized what happened he'd rightly freaked out. "Would have been better if it had been an order I actually wanted to follow. 'Get off of me' is not something I ever want to hear coming out of that mouth again," he said bluntly.

"Would have been _better, _huh?" Todoroki droned, and this time Katsuki did laugh, a low, breathy thing.

"Fuck you." He scowled without heat, but his amusement fled as quickly as it came. "If it were anybody else but Deku, I would be seriously pissed right now." No one made Katsuki do something he didn't want to. No one. His resolve to do things his own way, to not be influenced by others, was what made Katsuki, _Katsuki_. He'd decided a long time ago that he wouldn't bow to anyone, not ever again. That stubborn pride was what got him through the last few years in that bitch's house, held him strong against the League of Villains, kept him fighting so many times where others would have fallen.

Yet he'd followed Deku's order immediately and without question, his control taken from him, mind blank and meek where his fire usually burned white-hot. For the first time, he considered what would have happened if this damn quirk had given power over Katsuki to someone else, and it sent a shiver of true, genuine fear up his spine. If it had been _anyone _else...

"Even me?" Todoroki said, and his guileless tone broke Katsuki from the dark spiral his mind had been sinking into, leaving Katsuki, for probably the fifth time in the past hour, beyond grateful Todoroki was still here despite all odds.

Katsuki eyed him and couldn't quite decide if he liked that glimmer in his eye. _Give it a try and find out, _he almost said, but stopped himself at the last moment. "Maybe. But you haven't earned it yet." Like hell was he going to admit that Todoroki was possibly the only other person on this fucking planet that Katsuki wouldn't be terrified to hold his leash. But he was still wrapping his head around the fact that he _had _one, and that scared the shit out of him more than he could possibly describe.

"Ouch. That hurts," Todoroki drawled, monotone, and Katsuki quirked a small smirk. "So, do you think I'm affected the same way?"

"I fucking hope not," Katsuki said immediately. Just what they fucking needed, both of them to be unable to resist Deku, especially with how freaking stubborn the green haired boy could be. As much as he'd like to think Deku wouldn't use this against them, if he thought it was 'for their own good' Katsuki had a hard time imagining he'd refrain. He wasn't holding out much of a hope that Todoroki wouldn't be likewise bound, though, with how the universe seemed determined to screw them at every turn lately.

Todoroki nodded slowly before he seemed to come to a decision. He heaved himself to his feet and made for the door, only to pause at the threshold when Katsuki didn't join him. He raised a snow white brow. "Are you going to stay here for the rest of the day?"

"I…" Katsuki glared down at his feet with a curse, but they remained stubbornly stationary. "I can't move. Deku went that way."

"Well, you might not be able to follow Izuku, but you can follow me."

Just like that, the spell was released, and Katsuki let out a silent breath, scowling to hide his relief. Damn. Would he have been frozen here all day if Todoroki hadn't been here? "Don't get smug, candy cane," Katsuki muttered, stepping forward to meet Todoroki at the exit. "It's not a good look on you."

"I always look good," Todoroki said flatly, and if Katsuki didn't know him better he would have thought he was being serious.

"Yeah, sure, keep telling yourself that. So, what do we do if he tells you to fuck off, too?" Damned inconvenient was what this was. It was going to make it ridiculously hard to get close to the nerd and actually make things right between them if they couldn't even get within shouting distance.

"We'll just have to make sure he doesn't want to."

Katsuki snorted incredulously. He couldn't believe the pluck on this guy. Todoroki made it sound so damn easy, but Katsuki didn't have any such faith.

That didn't mean he was going to give up. Even if everything he'd done ended up being irredeemable in Deku's eyes and they could never be anything more, he would still do anything it took to gain his forgiveness. He was Bakugou Katsuki, dammit, and he wasn't going to run from this. Not anymore.

He also wasn't going to sway Todoroki's choice. If it came down to one or the other, he would support the other boy without question. Even if it meant letting him–them _both _–go.

...No. You know what? _Fuck _that. Katsuki was done with this whole wishy-washy crap. He was going to stick to his guns. He was getting them both, even if he had to grovel to do it. He'd felt the way Deku wanted him _despite _the minefield between them, and even if Katsuki lacked faith in himself that he could change, he could start to believe Todoroki's words just a little; that Deku wanted to forgive him. That he believed Katsuki could change. That Katsuki maybe already _had. _

"Hey. Before we go after Deku, we need to get rid of this fucking quirk. He's not going to believe us otherwise." It wasn't the first time he'd said it. That remained the truth even if Katsuki knew that he meant the apology Deku needed to hear with all his heart.

There had never been a doubt in Katsuki's mind that the quirk had to go, not from the first moment that Deku had clearly not believed his confession, but even more than ever because he _needed to remember _. This... _gap _in himself was a damn nightmare, like a part of what made him who he was was missing and that part was what would forever hold him back from moving forward. Sure, it was nice to get a break from his stupid inner monologue and the nightmares and the fear of the dark, but he could handle it, had _been _handling it for years and was still able to prove her and _everyone _wrong, to spite them with every breath he took, to live his life the way _he _wanted to live it. Maybe it would even be better now, because now he had _these _memories of finally taking a good look at himself, and...maybe that was a good enough start.

Katsuki wasn't afraid of his past. It was quite possible that he didn't remember how truly bad it had been, but what the fuck ever. Katsuki would deal with it, because he had a feeling the payoff would be absolutely worth it.

A distressed wrinkle appeared between Todoroki's brows and he pursed his lips. He opened his mouth, hesitated, then started over while Katsuki watched with growing concern. "Do you think there's any chance that when the quirk is gone, we won't feel the same?" he finally asked, and Katsuki got the feeling that wasn't quite what he was about to say, but let it go for now, considering the question.

It only took a fleeting second to come to a conclusion. "I don't. The quirk hasn't made me feel any differently about you, and all it really did was make my head shut up long enough to stop being an idiot about Deku. If anything, this fucking quirk being out of the way means that we won't have do deal with Deku's emotional peanut gallery all the time."

Todoroki's frown didn't ease. He was silent for a moment before commenting, "I think it's kind of comforting, though. It makes it easier to know when I do something wrong."

Katsuki rolled his eyes, trying for a modicum of levity. "Please. Deku is an open book. We don't need his fucking mood swings to tell us that." Besides, Katsuki usually knew before something came out of his mouth that it was going to get him in trouble. The problem was stopping it before it happened most of the time.

What was that saying? Better to ask forgiveness? What a load of bullshit. Too bad that was usually how things went down for him, even if he never got around to the 'ask for forgiveness' part...which was sort of the problem, now that he thought about it.

"And listen, just because Deku gets upset doesn't mean that you've done something wrong. He's being a spectacular dumbass about all this, too," he continued, trying his best to reassure Todoroki, who still looked bothered.

"What makes you say that?"

Katsuki gave him a look. "He refuses to believe that we could possibly like him, because of, oh I don't know, his self-sacrificing goddamn hero-complex and the fact that he has more self-esteem issues than _you." _

Todoroki actually looked stunned. "That's...a lot of self-esteem issues."

"Right?" Katsuki said with an amused grin. He really was too easy sometimes. "Fucker thinks he's taking _advantage _of us." It was really, really stupid when he thought about it. It made Katsuki sick, but he honestly shouldn't be surprised.

They were fast approaching the dorms now, the large building casting a shadow over the both of them in the evening sun, cooling their skin. Katsuki let out an aggravated sigh, ruffling the back of his already disastrous hair and grimacing at the crust of salt from his workout.

_"Ahh, _there's nothing for it. Deku gets so fucking stubborn about stupid shit sometimes, _christ. _The best thing we can do right now is to give him some space to brood it out on his own."

"Hm. We're not sneaking into his room tonight, then."

Katsuki bit the inside of his lip, thinking it over. "...No. Not tonight. He's just going to have to suck it up. Be way worse if he caught us after all that bitching." Though he'd probably wouldn't even remember it if he did wake up. Deku slept like the dead when he needed to. Still, better not risk it.

"...So your room or mine?"

That gave Katsuki pause, shooting a quick glance at the other boy. Todoroki wasn't looking at him, staring straight ahead with an unruffled face, for all the world looking unaffected by it all though Katsuki knew the opposite was true. That was...an interesting thought. Katsuki and Todoroki hadn't ever actually slept together outside of their trysts or with Deku between them, and Katsuki knew that after the turmoil of the afternoon, sex was the _last _thing on either of their minds. So, Todoroki was just proposing they sleep. Together. Because they wanted to.

"...Mine," Katsuki said gruffly after a stilted half-beat. "Your room is too stuffy for my taste." Which was a blatant lie. But Katsuki still felt raw and didn't think he could handle going into someone else's territory today on top of everything else and still manage to get any real sleep. To his relief, Todoroki didn't comment, just answered with a small nod and a slight nudge against Katsuki's shoulder. Tch. He really was like a damn cat.

Shoving his hands moodily into his pockets, Katsuki nudged him back with slightly more force and was gratified when Todoroki met him in the middle.

Katsuki didn't even pause on his way to his room, collapsing on the bed and letting the physical and emotional exhaustion overcome him. He fell asleep with the calming presence of Todoroki warm against his back and the slim chance of finally doing something to make things right.

* * *

Shoto remained awake long after Bakugou had fallen asleep, forehead pressed into the soft blond hairs on the back of his neck, comforted by the soothing rhythm of steady breaths with which he attempted to time his own. He was likely holding onto the other boy too tightly, but Bakugou didn't mumble a peep of protest, dead to the world. After what he'd been through that afternoon, Shoto couldn't blame him.

So he clung tighter. He told himself it was because he was comforting Bakugou, that it was what he needed.

But Shoto never was very good at lying.

* * *

The next day saw Katsuki waking to the irritating image of Tordoroki's tranquil sleeping face. Irritating, because though he found it obnoxiously cute, he couldn't help but feel the sharp stab of jealousy that he could be so calm despite everything.

Even as he had the thought, though, a crease appeared between the boy's brows, his arms tightening around Katsuki's waist marginally and a low mumble on his breath. Katsuki watched him for a moment before sweeping a calloused, dry hand over his brow, his work-worn fingers meeting smooth, impossibly soft skin. Todoroki's brows eased and he leaned into it before falling back to sleep, his grip loosening, and Katsuki had to wonder if he really was handling all of this as well as he seemed.

Katsuki's own sleep had been tumultuous, and maybe it was his own fault for going to bed so damn early like a grandpa, but it also probably had a lot to do with the revelations of the previous day. He'd been plagued with formless nightmares and indistinct regrets that he couldn't remember in the cleansing light of dawn. He rubbed his bloodshot eyes until he saw spots, willing his tired limbs to extricate himself from the comfort of Todoroki's arms, knowing that he had to if he wanted this nightmare to finally end.

Still, a small, tired part of himself wondered what it would be like if he just gave up, just lived his life without the memories to bog him down, just move on with Todoroki at his side. Before all of this, he would never have even considered telling Deku how he felt, and that's how he probably would have ended up, someday finally getting up the nerve to tell it to Todoroki straight and actually date him and letting the past, and the idea of Deku, go.

Only two problems with that. One, he would forever lack closure on the shittiest part of his life, and two, Todoroki didn't feel complete without Deku either.

Katsuki glared at the alarm clock next to his bedside and groaned. Fuck. He'd slept over fourteen hours. No wonder he felt like shit. All of this introspection was giving him a damn headache.

With one last lingering look at Todoroki's slumbering face, Katsuki forced himself out of bed, his feet hitting the floor silently as he padded across the room. He licked his teeth and grimaced in disgust at the fine patina stickiness of his skin. Great, on top of everything else, he'd forgotten to bathe and went to bed smelling like a gym rat. He wondered how Todoroki could stand it.

Making his way into the showers–it was still pretty early, so the stalls were deserted–Katsuki quickly shed his nasty clothes and sighed as the hot water sluiced over his sore muscles, washing away the discomfort and engulfing him in pleasant heat. Wasting no time, he scrubbed himself raw, allowing the familiar scent of his favored spicy shampoo to calm him with the thin veneer of normalcy. Finally, blessedly clean, Katsuki leaned his head against the cool tile wall and tried to get his muscles to relax. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, feeling the weight mounting on his shoulders despite Todoroki's attempt to cheer him.

Fuck. Fuck, he had a lot to do today. He could only hope that by the end of it, he would have reached a solution that wouldn't end in disaster for them all. The only problem was, he was still so goddamn afraid that he was going to fuck this up.

Because that's what he always did.

"'Morning," a sleep laden voice mumbled from behind, and Katsuki sighed, glancing over his shoulder. Kirishima's sleepy face greeted him, looking barely coherent in the buzzing fluorescents.

Katsuki grunted in response but Kirishima didn't seem to mind, stopping by the lockers to rid himself of clothes and start getting ready for the day. Katsuki glared back at the wall and allowed himself a few more moments of peace before he would force himself to face reality again.

Kirishima entered the stall next to Katsuki and turned on the showerhead, yelping as cold water hit his skin. Katsuki snorted at his idiocy, not even glancing over the short wall between them.

"Whoops, awake now," he laughed, addressing Katsuki conversationally as he began to lather his insufferable red hair. "Missed you yesterday."

Katsuki didn't bother to respond, knowing that his peaceful shower was over now, but couldn't really find it in himself to mind. Besides, Kirishima was perfectly capable of holding a conversation all on his own. He stood back and opened his eyes, grabbing his shampoo to finish up.

"Looks like Midoriya asked for the rest of the week off from class. You hear anything about that?"

"...Yeah," Katsuki answered reluctantly before scrubbing his face roughly. Not only that, but it seemed Deku left the campus entirely because Katsuki couldn't sense him at all. He didn't really know how he felt about that. A little relieved maybe. He wasn't ready to face him yet...

"Is, uh, everything okay with you guys?" Kirishima asked tentatively, peeking over at Katsuki's surely face. "You and Todoroki kind of blew through the common room yesterday without saying anything and the old gym's a complete wreck. Everyone's pretty worried."

_I don't need your stupid worry, _Katsuki almost said, but he stopped himself at the last second, mouth snapping shut against the useless knee-jerk reaction and instead, for perhaps the first time, asked himself _why. _Why were they worried about him? All he ever did was scream at them. "Why."

Kirishima actually scoffed, flicking suds at Katsuki. "What kind of dumb question is that? Of course we worry. You're our friend!" Rolling his eyes, the other boy ducked his head under the spray, scrubbing at his hair vigorously.

Maybe it was the early morning. Maybe it was how damn tired he was. But Katsuki couldn't help the words that came out of his mouth. "How can you be friends with someone who always hurts you?" he said under his breath, almost inaudibly.

Kirishima froze, and Katsuki cursed to himself. What the hell was wrong with him? He thought he'd gone over this yesterday, but his formless dreams had unsettled him all over again. This wasn't like him, yet he was relentlessly _feeling _all this shit that he didn't usually allow himself to feel and it was really messing with him, like open wounds on his skin inviting the universe to poke and prod and make bleed.

When Katsuki could finally bring himself to glance over at Kirishima, he found the full force of the other boy's glare burning into him. If Katsuki were anyone else, he would have flinched at the anger he found there. "Hurt me?" Kirishima said, deadly quiet. He sounded _pissed_. "When did you ever do that?"

"I…" Every day? Katsuki didn't know what to say. He knows what a shithead he is when he talks to people. He knows how poorly he treats even those who've somehow wiggled their way under his armor.

Kirishima sighed loudly, staring up at the ceiling and holding onto the back of his neck like he was so tired of dealing with Katsuki's shit. Katsuki couldn't blame him. "Katsuki," Kirishima said, and damn, he must have been hacked off if Kirishima's busting out the first names. Come to think of it, Katsuki didn't remember when that started. "Do you think I'm a bad judge of character?"

"What the fuck kind of question is that?" Katsuki said grudgingly, immediately knowing where this was going and not liking it one bit. Of course he didn't. Kirishima was the infuriating type of guy who could see right to the heart of a person with one glance. Guileless and gullible he may be, but a bad judge of character he absolutely was not.

Kirishima, as always, managed to parse Katsuki's answer from the bullshit. "Do you think I'm the type of man who would tolerate someone I really thought was a bad person? Do you think Mina, or Denki, or Todoroki would?"

"I...No."

Katsuki actually gasped, stunned when a rough hand grasped his shoulder and slammed him into the bathroom wall. "What the fuck, Kiri!"

"Then stop talking shit about yourself!" Kirishima yelled in his face, shout echoing harshly off the tile walls. Katsuki gaped at his best friend, feeling naked in more ways than one beneath the Kirishima's furious glare. "When you talk down on yourself, you're not just insulting _you, _you're insulting all of us!"

Katsuki opened his mouth to protest because that didn't even make _sense, _but Kirishima wouldn't let him. "Name one time you didn't have my back when it mattered, I _dare _you!"

Katsuki hissed, because he didn't have an answer, just that he could have been better, could have done more. _"You're _the one who always saves _me, asshole!" _he shouted right back, defensive and furious at himself for ever admitting it out loud, but it was the damn truth. If Kirishima hadn't reached out to him and saw past the aggression and bullshit that made up ninety percent of Katsuki's being then he would probably still be alone, because Kirishima was _first. _And then he'd fucking _risked his life _with those other idiots to save Katsuki when he could have gotten in huge trouble or _died, _when Katsuki wasn't even worth saving because weren't the villains right? Everyone else believed he would give in, become a villain, but Kirishima didn't hesitate to reach out his hand and pull Katsuki from that hell. Katsuki's memories with the villains might have been fuzzy now, but reaching for Kirishima's hand was _not. _

His shoulder hit the wall again, harshly, and Katsuki grunted. "That's what friends _do! _"

Katsuki felt himself flushing in anger and humiliation and something else he couldn't quite name. He struggled, but Kirishima fought right back. "Get off me, fucker!"

"No! Not until you take it back!"

"Take _what _back?"

"That you don't believe we could be your friends!" Kirishima snarled in his face, pointed teeth gleaming dangerously in the fluorescent light. "Why? Because you're _rude? _Because you call us _names? _Grow up, Katsuki! Stupid insults aren't going to phase us, because we've seen your heart!" Katsuki froze in his attempt to throw Kirishima off, eyes snapping up, wide and stinging from the spray of water. "I don't care what anyone else says, because they don't know you! There was not _one instant _since I've met you that I truly thought you were a bad guy, that you could possibly become a villain, because your _actions _are louder than your stupid overdeveloped _bark!" _

_The guy you describe and the Bakugou Katsuki I know? Completely different people. _

"Then _why do I keep hurting him?" _Katsuki howled, eyes stinging and overflowing to mingle with the moisture on his skin. It hurt as much as it always did, like his eyes were being gouged out with a rusty spoon because he wasn't allowed to cry, dammit. For some reason, though, he couldn't bring himself to care this time. His lungs felt leaden in the steam and he could hardly breathe and still, his voice forced its way out. "If I've changed so _fucking _much then why do I still feel like the world's biggest asshole who needs to be muzzled like a goddamn _rabid dog _?" He could still feel what it was like to be silenced with cold steel against his jaw, to be treated like a dangerous animal by his hero. Maybe if he'd been muzzled sooner, he wouldn't have said the words that hurt Deku so badly that he would turn him away.

Silence fell between them until only the spray of water and Katsuki's harsh breaths could be heard. Katsuki grit his teeth, willing his pounding heart to _shut up already_.

Kirishima softened, gripping fingers becoming gentle support as Katsuki slumped, shoulders slouched in lines of defeat. "You know…I think the fact that you're thinking about all this is a good thing. It's actually kind of cool!"

"...What?"

Kirishima scratched his cheek, a sheepish smile replacing his scowl as if it had never been. "Well, you know...facing your flaws isn't exactly easy. Sounds like you really want to change." His smile grew until he was practically beaming at a stunned Katsuki. "See, this is why I like you, man. I bet you Midoriya will forgive you! How can he not, when you're trying so hard!"

Katsuki gaped, tears still streaming down his face unheeded. "...You're out of your goddamn mind."

Kirishima ignored him completely, pretending to swoon like the sappy fop he was. "Ah, my Bakubro is growing up right before my eyes! I'm so proud! Come here, man!" He threw his arms wide and Katsuki paled, backing up as much as he was able and suddenly acutely aware that neither of them had a stitch of cloth between them.

"Ugh, get away from me, you freak!" he screamed, shoving Kirishima's face away before he could get his wet mitts on him. "I'm _not _hugging you! God, what a fucking disaster, now I'll have to get eye bleach to get rid of the memory of your naked ass!"

Kirishima laughed, ruffling Katsuki's hair roughly like he were some dumb toddler before dodging his way back to his own stall to shut off the water, completely ignoring Katsuki's indignant screech. "Great, now will you stop brooding already and come hang out? Everyone who had work study has gotten the rest of the week off thanks to Midoriya. Cook us something!"

Katsuki scowled, but huffed, giving up. "Fine," he muttered, feeling lighter than he had since Deku rejected him. Damn that Kirishima. That was two people he actually gave a damn about within the span of twenty-four hours now that managed to speak louder than the voices he'd been hearing all his entire life, and for once, Katsuki decided to take it at face value.

Behind the safety of his towel, as he dried off his hair, Katsuki allowed himself to smile.

"Bakugou."

Katsuki and Kirishima were just pulling on their shoes when Todoroki called out to him, his voice tense and that wrinkle that Katsuki repeatedly tried to smooth out right back between his brows. Katsuki straightened up at the expression on Todoroki's face, the other boy's stoic features tight with tension.

"What is it? What's the matter?"

"Aizawa's back."

* * *

"Where the fuck have you been?" Katsuki demanded the second he saw his homeroom teacher in the common area, Kirishima and Todoroki hot on his heels. Only to pause and actually take in how truly terrible Aizawa looked. On the best of days, the older man barely seemed able to keep his eyes open, but now the bags beneath them were so pronounced Katsuki actually wondered if he'd slept at all since he'd met with them two mornings ago.

"Good to see you too, kid," Aizawa drawled, voice little more than a hoarse rasp. His bloodshot eyes drifted between Katsuki and Todoroki wearily. "I see you three haven't heeded my advice."

_"What _advice? We haven't seen you in _days!" _

"I left messages on your phones, but apparently you fail as millenials," Aizawa snapped, voice uncharacteristically sharp. "Where is Midoriya?"

Katsuki felt a swift welling of dread form in the pit of his stomach. Aizawa didn't lose his cool. Not ever. "Fuck if I know. The nerd left campus."

"Um," Kirishima spoke up, raising his hands to ease the tension in the room. "I saw Midoriya leave with All Might after school yesterday."

Aizawa relaxed marginally at that, but still looked pretty annoyed. "Just great. Do you have any idea how dangerous it is for you three to be exposed right now? Why did you let him leave?"

Katsuki gave him an incredulous look. "I ain't his mom. You think_ I _can control Deku when he gets an idea in his head? And maybe we _would_, if you would tell us what the hell's going on!"

"What did you find out?" Todoroki cut in.

Aizawa paused, pursing his lips. He glanced at Kirishima, who got the hint. "Ah, I'll just leave you guys to it." Kirishima patted Katsuki on the shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile. "I'll catch you later, yeah? Let me know if you need to talk."

Katsuki watched him go, calming just a little despite himself, before he focused on Aizawa. "Well?"

Aizawa sighed. "Midoriya's absence makes this a little more complicated, but I guess it can't be helped for now. Come on. This is better spoken about in private and your classmates will no doubt be stirring soon." He gestured for Todoroki and Katsuki to follow before making his way to one of several private study lounges in the building. Katsuki did so impatiently, his agitation only growing the longer he was left in the dark. Dammit, he should have ignored Aizawa and investigated this shit himself, then maybe none of this awful suspense would be crawling up and down his spine. Maybe then he wouldn't have fucked up so bad the day before. The only thing that kept him from vibrating out of his skin was Todoroki's calm presence at his side.

But Katsuki knew Todoroki well enough by now that one glance at his face revealed that Todoroki was not, in fact, calm. He'd been dealing with Katsuki's shit like a pro, but with itching guilt, Katsuki realized he hadn't checked up with _him _since yesterday, too busy with his own drama to recognize that something was clearly wrong.

It would have to wait though, because right now they needed answers and they were finally about to get them.

Aizawa collapsed onto a couch once the door was securely shut and placed his face in his hands, just taking a moment to breathe. Katsuki was really worried, now. Aizawa was the most reliable adult around this godforsaken school, and if he was wavering then it meant things were bad. Some part of Katsuki had hoped that he would come back with a magical solution to all of this drama, but of course the universe was never so kind, not to Katsuki. No, it looked like they were going to have to fight their way through tooth and nail, as per the course.

"You look like shit," he said, throwing himself down on the opposite couch. Todoroki settled at his side, but his back was straight and he looked clearly uncomfortable. Katsuki frowned, wishing he would cuddle up to him like usual, because then he could do something to soothe the rigid line that was Todoroki's stiff spine. Aizawa snorted, dragging his hands down his face before giving them both a look.

"It's been a long couple days, kid." He looked them over closely. "I can see it hasn't been all sunshine and roses for you two, either."

"What did you find out," Todoroki repeated stiffly and Aizawa frowned.

"I'm not going to lie, it's not pretty. Not that it can't be reversed, but we're going to have to be really careful going forward or there's going to be...complications."

"Will you get to the point already," Katsuki seethed. All of this buildup was making him think they were _dying _or some shit.

"You were hit with three quirks simultaneously. We've got a Crossfire situation on our hands," Aizawa said bluntly.

"...What do you mean?" Todoroki said slowly when Katsuki couldn't bring himself to close his dropped jaw.

"He _means _that we've been hit with quirks that don't play nicely together," Katsuki said, eyes sharpening. So it wasn't just the one kid's quirk after all, but _three. _Goddammit if this wasn't a pain and a half. "What are they?"

Aizawa pulled a yellow envelope from his jacket and placed it on the low table between them before sitting back wearily. Katsuki snatched it up and flipped it open, Todoroki leaning over his shoulder to read as well. "This is the information I've managed to gather. On their own, they aren't particularly dangerous quirks, but from what I've learned and what you three have reported, their combination has enhanced the effects to a degree beyond what they're capable of individually. I'm going to need thorough documentation of your symptoms to make sure there aren't any additional effects we aren't seeing yet."

There were three packets spread in front of Katsuki that looked like official reports on kids he vaguely remembered from training, 'Hero Commission' emblazoned across the top. On top of that were notes scrawled in Aizawa's hand, crossing out text and adding details. The first was the girl; nothing new there, just notes on how the emotional link was enhanced and the possibility that the time limit might be affected by the other quirks as well. Fucking perfect. The second was a broody looking kid who looked like he'd rather be anywhere else, hiding behind the collar of his jacket. 'Obedience' quirk sounded about right, and Katsuki scowled in distaste, reminded of that creepy purple-haired motherfucker. Even now, the thought of that dead face made him grimace.

Huh...only those the afflicted trusts…

"How do we get rid of this one?" Katsuki asked, knocking the back of his fist against the document and raising a brow at Aizawa.

Aizawa looked slightly amused, though the brief flicker was there and then gone before Katsuki had time to blink. "Should have known that would be the one to catch your eye first. The truth is, we're not sure, but he seems to be able to release it somehow. There is only one record of the kid using the quirk at all, and it was on his own parents."

"Perfect. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess that didn't work out so hot for them."

Aizawa shook his head. "Not at all. I can't release personal information about his past, but he no longer has contact with them."

"Shit…" That sucked. Especially since it probably wasn't the brat's fault. Scratch that, it definitely wasn't, he was what, seven? Eight? Even younger when this probably went down...

"I did set up an interview with him, but he's pretty tight-lipped. His uncle tried to help, but I think that maybe it would be better for you two to talk to him since he's already met you." Aizawa looked frustrated, the wrinkles around his mouth more pronounced than Katsuki's ever seen them.

"Why the fuck was he let loose on a bunch of other kids with such a dangerous quirk, anyway?" Katsuki muttered.

Aizawa gave him a look. "All of those kids have a past, that's why they were in that course to begin with. If we separated every child we thought had 'too dangerous a quirk', then their conditions would only get worse. As far as humanity has come since quirks started appearing, the system still isn't equal. It may never be equal."

Katsuki frowned, thinking of Deku. Didn't he know it. "What happened to the kid's parents?" Aizawa hesitated, but Katsuki wasn't having it. "Look, I get it, you can't release personal information on a minor. But whether you or the _State _likes it or not, we're involved now and we need to know what we're in for. Give us a nondisclosure contract or some shit."

Aizawa nodded, conceding the point. "As it says, the obedience effect only works on those the subject trusts explicitly, or so it appears from the one case documented. In the case of the Tanakas, they lost the ability to disagree and ended up abusing the quirk without knowing it was in effect. They began to lose time and paranoia grew, and by the time they'd realized what happened, they'd come to blows." He folded his hands. "They stopped being able to give each other orders when they lost each other's trust, and by the time they'd figured out how to force their son to release it completely, they'd separated and Riku was living with his uncle."

"That's...pretty fucked up," Katsuki said slowly. "So are you saying that the only way to release it is to abuse it so badly we lose trust in Deku?" What the hell kind of messed up quirk _was _this? Talk about losing the fucking genetic lottery.

"Not if we can convince Tanaka to release it. But that might be a challenge. I hear the release wasn't exactly pleasant for him." He paused thoughtfully. "In any case, I need to know if orders from anyone else have affected you. It's possible that only Midoriya has the ability due to Katy's quirk, but it pays to be sure. It will be a small blessing, but a blessing nonetheless if we can narrow down the effect to one person."

Katsuki thought back. "I don't think so. Shitty hair gave me a direct order and he couldn't make me do shit." If anyone else besides Todoroki or Deku would end up with that power over Katsuki, it would be him.

Aizawa gave him a longsuffering look. "It's funny that you think I know your rude nicknames for everyone, but I'll take your word for it." He turned to Todoroki, who hadn't made a peep in the last ten minutes. "What about you, Todoroki. Has anyone...kid?"

Todoroki didn't answer. He didn't even look like he'd heard. He was staring down at the last packet, his hands clenched tightly in his lap and face pale. "Ah," Aizawa said, and Katsuki pulled his concerned gaze away from the other boy to quickly scan the final document. This kid was probably the most familiar because of the trouble he'd caused with his physical attacks. This packet was also the most heavily annotated, 'Wrecking Balls' replaced with...

"Nightmare Eaters?"

Aizawa nodded grimly. "That might be the toughest hurdle. He's the one responsible for your memory loss."

_Steals subject's worst memories and takes them onto himself. _

So...they'd been right. But more troubling than that. "What does that mean, 'takes them onto himself'?"

"...As far as I was able to gather, he's inherited his mother's quirk despite that it's taken on a different physical form. Apparently, he's never been able to use it before now."

"Aizawa," Katsuki snapped, and the older grimaced. "What. Does. It. Mean."

"He's in the hospital. He hasn't been able to hold onto consciousness for long, and when he does, he's...not entirely himself."

"Are you telling me," Katsuki's voice went deadly quiet, a nasty dread solidifying in the back of his throat, "that some kid is living through our worst memories?"

Todoroki stood abruptly, startling them both. Katsuki couldn't see his eyes, but he could see the ice crawled down his neck, his arm, his side until a circle of frost began expanding rapidly on the floor beneath his rigid form. The temperature in the room noticeably dropped and Katsuki jerked up and away as the frost reached him and started to crawl up his leg. Aizawa was on his feet in an instant, but Katsuki reacted faster.

"Candy cane, oy, _candy cane! _Snap out of it–fuck–" he flinched as the hand he reached out with was encased in ice, sending agony up his arm, _"Shoto!" _

Abruptly, the spread of ice stopped and Todoroki gasped, collapsing. Katsuki was there to catch him before he could crash into the table, ignoring the pain in his arm in favor of making sure his boyfriend didn't brain himself. Todoroki trembled in his arms and Katsuki got a good look at his face. His duotone eyes were dilated, distant, _empty_ as if he couldn't focus on the room around him. Fuck, fuck, fuck, he was having a damn panic attack. "Hey, _hey, _Shoto, look at me, dammit!" Katsuki didn't know what the fuck he was doing, _he didn't know what to do. _

Aizawa was there in an instant, gently taking Todoroki from Katsuki's arms and helping him back on the couch. Katsuki realized after a beat that the man's quirk was active, hair standing on end and demeanor calm, probably the only reason the two of them weren't iced right now. "Alright, kid, you're alright. Breathe for me," he said gently, and to Katsuki's surprise, Todoroki did, taking in a shuddering breath, then another, and Katsuki found himself matching him, trying to master his own panic. He'd seen Todoroki completely check out when something was bothering him, but this wasn't like the times where Katsuki could sit beside him and slowly bring him out of it. This looked like a complete shutdown and that scared the shit out of Katsuki, because Todoroki wasn't just checked out, he looked like he didn't recognize Katsuki at all.

Dammit, why hadn't he noticed that Todoroki was getting this bad? But he knew why, guilt hitting him hard and fast. Of fucking _course _Katsuki was too wrapped up in his own bullshit to realize that the other boy was struggling just as bad. The fact that he didn't even know what triggered this was damning in itself.

Aizawa's hand fell on top of Katsuki's and he jumped, realizing that his own fist was clenching Todoroki's hand hard enough for him to lose circulation. Katsuki looked up at Aizawa, but the man's gaze was still trained on Todoroki, unblinking, keeping his quirk at bay. He gave Katsuki's hand a gentle squeeze and Katsuki found himself relaxing his grip, turning his attention back to the boy in front of him.

Todoroki's trembling had petered off and he blinked slowly, the light returning to his eyes to finally meet Katsuki's. He paled further. "I...I…"

"Where'd you go, candy cane," Katsuki said, suddenly tired as relief washed through him, more shaken than he'd care to admit. Aizawa's hair fell and he backed up, giving both of them a little space.

Todoroki's eyes strayed back to the document and he cringed, quickly looking away. Katsuki frowned. "Is this about the kid? I know it sucks–like, this situation is complete shit–but we can fix it." He shot a frown at Aizawa. "We _can _fix it, right?"

Aizawa just looked tired. "If his quirk is truly like his mother's, then he can return your memories to you, yes."

"Right," Katsuki said gruffly, trying to catch Todoroki's eye again. He refused to look at him. "Hear that? We can go right now, and–"

"I don't–" Todoroki choked, eyes filling and overflowing and Katsuki reared back, because this was more emotion than he'd ever seen from the other boy, and in the year that he'd known him he had never cried. Not once.

Katsuki did not know how to deal with this.

Todoroki looked at him with true desperation and that was it, the floor was gone and he was falling. _"I don't want them back." _

* * *

Aizawa closed his burning eyes, feeling as though his own weight was too much for him as he let out a heavy breath, diminishing when it was released like another few years of his life had been released with it. He wasn't equipped to handle this, he thought as he watched Todoroki break down, a stunned Bakugou looking for all the world like he couldn't understand what was happening before his eyes.

The fact was, this was more than the two of them, and Aizawa was in a bind. They all were.

He hadn't informed Endeavor or Bakugou's parents about the situation due to the circumstances surrounding their possible (was starting to look like definite) abuse, deciding that he would talk to his students first before he decided how to handle this. But if the young boy's fevered confessions weren't enough, then this conversation undeniably held enough allegations to open formal channels of investigation.

Which is what he should do. The situation was starting to get dangerous in a legal sense. By all rights, he should have brought professionals in to investigate this from the beginning, but if he trusted the wrong people…

The fact of the matter was that Todoroki and Bakugou were public figures, pinned beneath the microscope of the media and a very capricious public. If any information were leaked in these circumstances, it would discredit the number one hero, the school, and the hero community in general in a time where the smallest waver in public faith could leave them all the more vulnerable to villain attack. The truth of the matter was, the hero world couldn't afford another scandal, not with everything that was at stake.

_That shouldn't matter. These kids need help. _

It shouldn't matter, but it did, and if Aizawa didn't handle this with the utmost care, he could make this situation ten times worse.

There was also the matter of the quirks affecting them both. They still didn't know the extent of what the combination could do to them, and if they weren't careful, it could get worse before they could figure out how to remove them all. Aizawa watched the two children still frozen in place and felt a deep regret sink in his stomach, unable to see a way out of this that wouldn't end in tragedy. If it were up to him, he wouldn't ask them to do what he knows he has to.

If it was up to him, he would take their pain onto himself. But it was their choice to make, and in the end, no one could tell them what's right.

"Midoriya needs to be here for this," he mumbled under his breath, because he was just as involved in this situation as they were. Aizawa didn't dare try to reverse the quirks without him, not without knowing how closely the tied the three boys together. That and Midoriya had a remarkable talent for reaching others' hearts that Aizawa had never quite mastered himself. He would likely be instrumental in gaining the trust of young Riku, and with his power over Bakugou and Todoroki, it was probably best he be kept close at hand in any case.

Aizawa's phone buzzed in his pocket. He almost ignored it as he struggled with himself to figure out his next move. Unfortunately, the outside world couldn't wait, not when so much hung in the balance. To his surprise and growing alarm, he realized that he had several notifications on top of Toshinori's name emblazoned across the screen. "Yes?" he said into the receiver, forcing himself to focus.

"Shouta," Toshinori's voice came through, and instantly Aizawa was on alert.

"Yagi, what–"

"I'm sorry, Shouta. I couldn't do anything," his friend said lowly, guilt and grief heavy in his voice. "There's been an attack."

* * *

AN:

Miss Izuku? Me too! He'll be back next chapter with a crisis of his own, don't you worry~

Aizawa's got a lot to think about, huh? What a pickle they're in.

Y'all's comments give me life. Just keep on inspiring me, see what happens. 3

See you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

It was too early to be awake. Much too early.

And yet here Izuku was, staring out the floor length windows of All Might's penthouse with bloodshot eyes, cursing the sun as it rose. He hadn't slept at all the night before, not a wink. He just...couldn't. Despite the comfort of staying over at Toshinori's place, of physically removing himself from the stressful situation he'd found himself in, he could barely bring himself to close his eyes. His anxiety was back fourfold it seemed, and it made him think that perhaps separation wasn't the best idea, not when all he could think about was the surety of warm arms wrapped around him and the comfort of someone else's breath against his nape. To hold and be held; something he'd never experienced quite like this in his life. The most frustrating part was that the very thing he'd lived just fine without before had become what he craved most in this world, became the one thing he just couldn't have.

Izuku had had a taste of what that sort of completion was like, only to have it ripped away by his own hands before the knife could twist deeper.

Yet he still couldn't bring himself to want to go back into the grasp of temptation where one lapse, one selfish desire on his part could damage his relationship with his friends irreparably. That was not a risk Izuku felt the need to take, not when he could protect them by staying away.

Even if not having them by his side sent shooting waves of stress down his spine, making it impossible to relax. Just when had he become so...dependent on their presence? It was as Izuku had feared; he'd become accustomed to Todoroki's soft touches, the false warmth in Bakugou's eyes, the smell of _them _on his skin.

Izuku shivered, wrapping his arms tighter around his middle. If only a few days of this could practically bring him to his knees, he shuddered to contemplate the damage it would have done to allow them any closer. Already he felt like an addict going through withdrawals and could do nothing to shake the longing that burned his blood, like pieces of himself had been systematically broken away to leave him a shadow of what he was meant to be.

He was right to leave. He'd had to. Todoroki's kiss haunted him, how soft his lips had felt, how needy his breaths, how warm he was over Izuku. Bakugou's gentleness would linger in Izuku's dreams for years to come, the possessive growl in his voice, the way he'd looked at Izuku like he'd hung the stars in the sky... That kind of dependency was dangerous when no genuine discussion could be had, two thirds of the party unable to truly consent to any of it. And especially when it was all going to be unceremoniously–and probably violently–ripped away the second reality reasserted itself over this surreal fever dream.

All of this thought made Izuku feel old beyond his years. He'd never even been in a relationship before, much less experienced anything like the sexual charge that Bakugou and Todoroki seemed to exude effortlessly. He wished fervently that he could just shut his mind from the rapid thoughts that never ceased, analyzing and overanalyzing every word and interaction like a constant set of replays by an overenthusiastic narrator. The unfairness of the situation struck him again in his increasingly pessimistic thoughts, the way he'd expected his first experience with love to go not nearly what he'd gotten. He expected to fall clumsily, fumble over his words over some girl or guy–singular, he might point out–buy them flowers and do all of that romantic stuff he not so secretly adored, maybe get up the nerve to kiss them after months of gentlemanly adoration. What he _got _was a painful descent into madness, where lust and _feelings _got tangled up in the poisonous cocktail of an acute power imbalance that left him reeling, tumbling off a cliff into freefall with no way to control his trajectory.

_Shut up, already, _he told himself sternly with an imperceptible groan, forcing his mind away from his circular thoughts. On some level, he knew he was being overly dramatic about all of this. Maybe it was the lack of sleep. Or food. He definitely should have eaten. If he had, maybe he wouldn't be shaking so badly, a fine tremor in his shoulders that he couldn't seem to dispel and that only seemed to get worse as the night dragged sluggishly into dawn.

Izuku wouldn't be surprised if all this stress had him coming down with something. Just what he needed.

He blinked dryly with a wince as the rays of the morning sun started to peek over the buildings of downtown, filtering through the haze of the city to blind him. A low snore filtered through the room, reminding him with no small degree of comfort that he wasn't alone. Dragging his stiff neck to regard the couch across from the one he rested on, Izuku swept his gaze over his mentor–and savior in more ways than one–who still slumbered peacefully, a thick blanket draped over his lanky frame and face relaxed without pain or the pressures the world still placed on his willowy shoulders.

He looked so fragile to Izuku then, the blanket wrinkled in sharp peaks and shadowed valleys that told the warped tale of All Might's battles, the sacrifices he'd made for his people. It saddened Izuku as much as it made him swell with pride and admiration, bordering on a worship that had not been tempered with the couple of years he'd known the older hero, only compounded as he became so much more to Izuku. As he became family.

He took an inordinate amount of comfort in the fact that Toshinori was still breathing, his gaunt chest rising and falling softly. Standing on wobbly legs, Izuku made his way around the coffee table to tuck him in just a little bit tighter, edging the blanket under his thin shoulders and smiling down at him wanly, doing his best to draw strength from the man who always so easily inspired it.

His eyes were drawn to the brightening sky again. It was morning. It didn't really mean anything, technically Izuku was on vacation, but a low anxiousness was buzzing beneath his skin, flaying him for taking it easy when so much needed to be done. He needed to get stronger, to face the threat that hovered over the hero world like a dark shadow, the threat that put the bags beneath All Mights eyes, that lay over the land like a sickness. It made all of this drama seem so silly in comparison and he couldn't help but feel a strong sense of guilt for allowing himself to be distracted by his personal issues. Yet Izuku was forced to acknowledge that he was only human, still just as vulnerable to his own emotions as the time before acquiring a quirk, still just a student.

_Why the fuck are you taking personal responsibility for the state fo the world, idiot, _Kacchan's voice came to him, and Izuku inhaled sharply. A small smile twitched his lips. Bakugou's tone, his disgusted face, was so clear to Izuku in his mind's eye. Only for it to fall a second later when he remembered the empty way in which his crimson eyes had gone when Izuku gave him a direct order. It made a shiver work its way through Izuku's frame, self-loathing and fear tangling in sharp knots in his stomach.

Not real. None of it was real and it _hurt. _

He didn't want to think about this. That was why he left in the first place.

_Running away? _Shoto's voice chided and Izuku closed his tired eyes, hissing as they burned, his tear ducts struggling to work with no moisture.

A mumble from below drew his attention and Izuku turned with a small smile as Tosohinori sat up with a moan, rubbing his neck. With a start, the older man noticed Izuku as if he'd forgotten he was there. "Midoriya, my boy! I didn't mean to fall asleep on you!" He paused, taking another look at Izuku's haggard appearance. "Did you sleep at all? My apologies, I meant to set you up in the guest room..."

"No," Izuku husked. "Ah, but don't worry, I'm alright…"

Toshinori hardly looked convinced.

"We didn't get a chance to talk much last night," the older man said rather than pursuing that line of conversation, though he clearly wanted to, his dark, enigmatic blues piercing in the early morning light. Izuku shifted uncomfortably beneath them, taking it for the silent scolding it was.

"That's okay," Izuku was quick to reassure with a smile. "All I really needed was an escape. This is perfect."

"Hm," Toshinori hummed noncommittally, carefully lifting himself from the couch. He made a face as his back audibly popped, chuckling dryly with a resigned smile. "Really shouldn't have slept on the couch...I'm getting too old for this." He shuffled his way into the kitchen, tall frame hunched and a pang of melancholy choked Izuku all over again. "So, are you going to tell me what yesterday was all about?" he said as he pulled out a teapot and set it on the stove to simmer.

Maybe it was the fact that his voice was so very soft and his demeanor so easy that made Izuku relax like nothing else quite could.

"...I just," he started, unable to lie to his mentor, "I just let things go too far."

"Tell me," Toshinori said gently, but Izuku wasn't looking at him. Couldn't, shame and exhaustion dragging his eyes to the floor.

"Kacchan and Todoroki-san were hit with a love quirk during their training and...I took advantage of them." He bit his lip. "I didn't mean to! I just...it was so hard. They were being so..._ sweet _and I. I've admired them for a long time. They love each other, you know?" He smiled tremulously, his eyes too dry to make any more tears, yet still making a valiant effort to do so. "They love each other and I came between them in the worst way. I can." His hands shook so he put them over his face so he wouldn't have to see them any longer. "I can control them, All Might. I can make them do what I want and I _did _and–and they don't seem to care! And Todoroki _kissed me _and then Kacchan...he told me he loved me and almost k-k-kissed me too and I _wanted him to–" _He was finding it difficult to breathe now, "I was going to let him even after everything that happened between us and even knowing that none of it is real–that neither of them l-like me like that–"

Long, spindly fingers fell on his shoulder soothingly as the couch dipped beside him. The smell of tea reached Izuku's nose, the heady aroma drifting up in a warm brush of steam. Slowly, he lowered his hands to see a dainty teacup in royal blue–the same color as All Might's uniform–held out to him in offering as Toshinori pulled him close. Izuku choked, taking the cup and cradling it between frigid fingers.

"I-I'm sorry," Izuku whispered, ashamed and disappointed in himself. He didn't deserve to be comforted by his hero, not after what he'd done.

"Oh, my boy. This isn't your fault," Toshinori soothed, but Izuku just shook his head. Still, the older man persisted. "I understand what it's like to feel as though you've taken advantage of others. Quirks like these can be very tricky and emotionally draining. Believe me, I've been there." The last sentence was derisive, Toshiniori's face twisted into something bittersweet.

Izuku sniffed. "You have?"

A chuckle rumbled through Toshinori, his voice still strong and reassuring even if his body was not. "Oh, yes. It happens more often than you think! Why, there's an entire service dedicated to it, underground of course. I ended up on the wrong end of such a quirk myself once or twice. I was terribly foolish about all of it, too."

Izuku looked up at him, his eyes shining for a completely different reason now. "Really? When? Why don't I know about this?" Then he blushed, because of course he didn't know everything about All Might's personal life, even if he was the most avid fan, and frankly this was none of his business. Toshinori gave him an amused look as if agreeing with the expression on his face. He laughed as Izuku pouted.

"That would be because we did everything we could to keep it under wraps."

"Tell me," Izuku demanded with his widest puppy eyes and Toshinori laughed again.

"Alright, alright. The first was around the time I was leaving high school myself. A young woman with a quirk for manipulating plants stung me with one of her hybrids during training. I was infatuated with her for several weeks and made quite the fool of myself before someone finally figured out what happened."

"She _drugged _you?" Izuku stuttered, dismayed.

Toshinori waved the concern away with a congenial hand, easing Izuku's fears. "It was entirely unintentional, I assure you! She was quite the good sport about it as I recall. The poor girl was already engaged you see, and was the perfect gentlewoman."

Izuku relaxed. "Oh...well that's a relief. And...the second time?"

Toshinori's brows darkened, contemplative. "The second time, it was an unrequited love of mine. I had no idea they were affected and I…" Izuku's heart sank, understanding instantly what he meant. Toshinori frowned, looking out the window with much the same look Izuku had worn before. "When it was over, he didn't remember a thing...but I did. I regret it to this day."

"But you didn't know," Izuku blurted, scrambling to his knees on the cushion so he could look Toshinori in the eye. It was different from Izuku's situation. He'd known that something was wrong the second he saw them and still, he'd allowed things to get out of hand. When his control was tested, he found it to be distressingly weak. "It wasn't your fault."

The older man smiled sadly, but serene.

"I know. But it took me a long time to come to terms with what happened. It turned out that one of my enemies ambushed him in order to distract me. The villain didn't succeed in their scheme, thank goodness, but…" Toshinori placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder, expression firm. "Young Midoriya, if you believe that keeping your distance will help, then do so. When young Bakugou and young Todoroki are released of the quirk's effects, then you may know whether their feelings are genuine. Don't make the mistake I did."

Izuku deflated, his head hanging until his forehead bumped into Toshinori's slim shoulder. He felt...he didn't know how he felt. On the one hand, hearing about Toshinori's experience made him terribly sad, and brought to mind a whole slew of new possibilities he hadn't considered.

What if Kacchan and Shoto...didn't remember any of this happened?

The thought sent a surge of distress to every corner of Izuku's being and his eyes widened, startled by the reaction. He...didn't want them to forget. Why?

They wouldn't remember how he'd taken advantage of them, or the fools they'd made of themselves because of the quirk. They could move on from it without having to _know _, and Izuku never had to tell them everything that happened. Maybe it would prevent Bakugou from murdering Izuku when everything came to light, or Todoroki from avoiding Izuku as he feared he would.

It would be like it never happened.

Izuku's heart clenched sharply, because he realized it would mean he would have to carry this feeling in him alone. Forever. And even though Izuku knew–_ knew _–that they didn't feel the same, there was this tiny, tiny part of him that still hoped that maybe if they remembered what it was like to be...close. Something between them might change.

He grit his teeth and took a slow breath. Fat chance.

Besides, it was a baseless fear. His situation was completely different.

With a sigh, he sat up and picked up his teacup again, taking a bracing sip and letting it warm him. Toshinori sat beside him silently, letting him think.

"What would you like to do today?" Toshinori asked, a little levity making its way into his voice and Izuku was terribly grateful for the change of subject, thoughts pulling sluggishly back to lighter roads. "We have the rest of the week to do as we please."

The thought brought a genuine smile to Izuku's face. That sounded wonderful; to just forget about everything for a while and hang out with the person he most admired on the planet. Something that didn't have anything to do with heroes or training or the drama back at the dorms.

He opened his mouth to answer when his alarm went off, shattering the easy quiet between them with All Might's encouraging tenor. _"It's time to wake up, young hero! Seize the day! Plus ultra!" _

Immediately mortified, Izuku jumped and scrambled for the phone he'd left on the coffee table. His tea went flying in his haste, thumping to the carpet to bounce once and spill its contents everywhere. Unfortunately for Izuku, the phone vibrated itself right to the floor and buzzed under the table, All Might's voice playing loudly over and over again while he fruitlessly grappled for it.

Finally getting a hold of the darn thing, Izuku switched it off, glaring down at the device that he could have sworn he shut off the day before. Peeking over his shoulder, Izuku pouted as Toshinori hunched over himself, a hand over his grin and shoulders shaking with uncontrollable laughter.

"S-s-s-sorry!" Izuku stuttered, trying to will away his embarrassment. That went about as well as it ever did.

"Not at all, not at all!" Toshinori laughed, waving the apology away with a delighted grin. "Ahem. As you were saying...Young Midoriya?"

Izuku stared down at his phone, his heart doing a weak flip behind his sternum. He'd missed a call from Aizawa? For a split second, he hesitated, wavering where he stood. Should he listen to the voicemail? He'd solved the problem, after all. By removing himself, Kacchan and Todoroki wouldn't be plagued with his emotions and his will.

But a small niggling of doubt stayed his hand from placing the phone back down. What if it was an emergency? What if something happened? Pressing the play button, Izuku held the phone to his ear.

He listened to Aizawa's clinical explanation and warning once, then twice, a deep frown growing on his face. So...what Aizawa described was already in line with what Izuku had figured out. But the delivery was a bit...alarming. "All Might? I think I need to go back."

"Go back?" Toshinori asked slowly, trying and failing to catch Izuku's eye. "I thought you wanted the quirk to wear off first."

"I did," Izuku said, getting to his feet with a little difficulty. "But that was before we knew what quirks Todoroki and Kacchan had been hit with."

"Quirks? As in, multiple?"

"Yes," Izuku said, a heavy weight falling into his gut to settle somewhere by his toes. Crossed quirks were still to this day one of the most prevalent causes of accidental death and injury in this quirk based society, the complete unpredictability of all of the different kinds of quirks still a struggle for healthcare to keep up with. If Kacchan and Todoroki had been hit with _three _, there was no telling what the effects would be. "Aizawa-sensei is concerned that there might be negative side effects that we haven't seen yet."

With shaking fingers, Izuku attempted to dial Aizawa back, but bit his lip when the screen went blank, the battery finally running out. "We have to get back!" he said with more urgency, and this time Toshinori didn't question him.

"Alright. We'll take my car."

Without bothering to right themselves and still rumpled in their clothes from the day before, the two of them made their way to the garage and jumped into the car, Toshinori navigating them to the street with probably more haste than was wise. All the while Izuku thrashed himself for leaving, conflicted on whether or not his returning would actually help or just make things more complicated, both for himself and them.

Still, he wasn't about to leave Kacchan and Shoto to deal with this on their own, not if it truly was dangerous. A wash of dizziness had Izuku sighing and resting his cheek against the cool glass of the window, the world passing by in a dull grey blur. He really was feeling terrible–hollowed out and exhausted in a way he was becoming distressingly familiar with. He really shouldn't have spent all night brooding...if only he could have brought himself to _sleep _.

Something twinged behind his sternum and radiated all the way to his temple and Izuku groaned. He needed to get it together.

All Might holding his phone in front of Izuku's unseeing eyes finally snapped him out of his daze. He gave Toshinori a questioning look, but the man was focused on the road, his steady hand navigating them swiftly and reliably through the sparse traffic, avoiding the main thoroughfare in an attempt to avoid delay. "Call Aizawa," he said gently, but with a note of steady command. "Maybe he can give us some answers."

With a shaky nod, Izuku took the phone and opened the call app, fumbling with the keys.

He never got the chance to dial.

"What the–" Toshinori startled and Izuku snapped his head up, visioning doubling then sharpening to make an impossible picture. A woman stood in the middle of the deserted bridge they were crossing, tall and slender and dark, and all Izuku could manage was the widening of his eyes, the quick breath of surprise and a stinging wash of adrenaline before they were careening off the road, leaving his stomach far behind.

The car swerved abruptly and Izuku lost track of reality as he was slammed into the passenger door with a loud crack, jolting his shoulder harshly and nearly knocking him out when his head hit the glass. Izuku might have screamed, but he couldn't hear it over the roaring in his blood, couldn't see anything past the dizzying dance of a world flying too quickly by. They came to a violent stop with an earth shattering crash of tearing metal and concrete and Izuku slammed into his seatbelt, the airbag exploding into his face and snapping his head back with a sharp report.

Dazed, it took Izuku several seconds to realize that they were no longer spinning, that the world-tilting swirl in his vision was coming from his own rattled mind. Momentarily blinded by unexpected pain and choking on the blood running swiftly from his smarting nose, Izuku forced himself to open his eyes. He coughed, struggling to breathe with his airways constricted by the seat belt and the liquid running hot down his throat.

"A-All Might?" His voice was little more than a wet warble. He tried again, swallowing past the iron and the fear. He might have bitten his tongue, but he couldn't feel it. "All Might!"

"I'm alright," Toshinori said weakly, and through his haze Izuku saw his hunched form, thin arms squeezing around his lanky torso in clear agony, though Izuku couldn't see anything outwardly wrong. Still, the older man turned to Izuku with a reassuring smile, a line of blood running from his thin lips. "How are you? Anything broken?"

"I don't think so?" Izuku said shakily, swallowing with a grimace. Then again, his pain tolerance was unaccountably high. He'd fought through much worse without even feeling it. "What happened?"

"I–"

The door jerked open abruptly with a hellish squeal, a hand reaching in and ripping Toshinori from his seat. Izuku screamed, activating his quirk in an instant and tearing the seatbelt from his person. He slammed his shoulder to his door, ignoring the twinge of agony from the abused limb and didn't even notice as it ripped from its hinges and shattered against the concrete divider.

He scrambled from the car, facing the threat with eyes wide and wild, adrenaline kicking his heart into overdrive.

The woman who'd forced them from their path held Toshinori easily aloft, her heavily made up eyes not even sparing Izuku a glance as she assessed the man in her grasp. Wreathed entirely in black, she wore a form fitting jumpsuit accentuating her willowy frame, white hair long and straight. She appeared to be much older than Toshinori and at least a head shorter, yet still able to hold him with little effort.

"You are a hard man to get ahold of, former Number One," she drawled huskily, her voice the low rasp of a lifetime of smoking. "I had to wait a long time for you to give your guard dogs the slip."

Izuku's eyes widened in alarm. She'd been waiting for this? Was this _his _fault? Suddenly he felt like a complete idiot for luring the most famous–and now terribly vulnerable–hero from his protection. He hadn't even thought of it, but of course villains would be interested in capturing the former number one hero! How could he have been so _selfish? _"So, it's true," she continued, scanning Toshinori's emaciated form and heedless of Izuku's inner turmoil. "You've lost your quirk...Well, almost. There's still the tiniest _spark _keeping you alive, but only just _. _"

Toshinori grunted, a faint glow of power dancing over his gaunt skin before flickering out like a candle in the breeze. He groaned in pain, his form smoking slightly. The woman _tsked _, seeming almost bored. "Disappointing. I'd hoped this assignment would be a bit more challenging."

_What was she doing to him? _Toshinori twitched weakly and that finally brought Izuku out of his stunned paralysis. "Let go of him!" Izuku shouted, taking a threatening–if wobbly–step forward. His head throbbed in time with his heart, overworked and pumping blood sluggishly from the cut over the eye where his head had struck glass, his already worn body reeling from the crash.

A cold, calculating gaze wandered over to him lazily as if his threat were inconsequential. "Oh? A child? I had no idea you had another guard. Or that they recruited them so...young." Toshinori grabbed at her wrist weakly, but there was little he could do. Izuku's heart raced with terror, frozen in place as he watched helplessly. He didn't want to get any closer in case she snapped his neck or worse. He looked subtly around, but aside from a few cars that stayed well out of their way, there was no one around, the short bridge deserted over the rushing of the river below.

"Who are you?" Izuku demanded, desperate to get her talking. He needed time, _he needed more time! _Someone had to have called the local heroes by now, or All Might's guards should have noticed he'd left, if he could just manage to distract her. "What do you want?" His quirk danced over his skin, emerald shocks of energy arching high in the air and limbs shaking with adrenaline, desperate to move, to _do something. _

"Sorry, doll, but I don't have time to chit-chat," she dismissed, completely unconcerned by his display. "I have a contract to keep. Now come here. Slow now! I don't want to make a mistake." She held her hand out beckoningly, like he were a stray dog with no bite. Izuku hesitated, thrown and unsure what to do. Her eyes narrowed. "I don't think you heard me. I said, _come. _"

All Might convulsed in her grip and Izuku lurched forward, a dismayed shout tight in the back of his throat. "Stop! Alright, I'm coming! J-just don't hurt him!"

Izuku forced his quirk down with monumental effort and took slow, cautious steps forward as she requested, hands held up in surrender and mind working overtime. But no matter how fast his thoughts raced, he couldn't come up with a way to get All Might out of her grasp before she went through with the impatient threat in her eyes. There was no one else around. They were on their own.

"That's it, darling. This doesn't have to be unpleasant. All I need is this washed out hero to come with me, no need for anyone else to get hurt." The woman coaxed as if talking to a skittish stray, condescending.

Izuku froze at that, still a few feet away from her reach. "What do you mean? Where are you taking him?"

Her smile sharpened, and this close it was much easier to see the wrinkles around her mouth and eyes, twisted in cruel lines. "That's for me to know. I don't necessarily _have _to take him alive, however, so if you'd just be a dear…" Izuku glanced at Toshinori and found the man screaming at him with his eyes to run, jaw working and face flushed with the inability to breathe. Silently, Izuku apologized to his hero, steeling himself with resolve. All Might couldn't die. The world needed him still. _Izuku _needed him.

Izuku couldn't let that happen

It was his worst nightmare come to life. _Again. _Why, why, why was he always so _weak _, always too late to save his friends and loved ones from being taken from him again and again? _Just out of reach, always out of reach, sunken into the shadows and disappearing before his eyes. _It didn't seem to matter how strong Izuku became or how clever he thought he was; every time it came down to it, someone was held against him and he had to watch them taken. Like Eri. Like Kacchan. And now _this _. The man who'd saved Izuku from himself, who showed him so much care when few others did, who saw worth in the child everyone else overlooked now hung helplessly in the grips of someone who could destroy him and Izuku could do _nothing. _

Nothing but comply.

At least, if Izuku did what she demanded and she took Toshinori alive, there was a chance the other pro heroes could rescue him. He didn't know what horrors awaited in the palm of that dainty hand that waited so patiently for him to come to heel, but he didn't really think it mattered anymore.

Izuku was so tired.

"That's it, darling. This won't take long."

Izuku paused.

It was the tone of her voice, so sure of herself and so uncaring and selfish and _cruel_, and Izuku _snapped_. A swell of anger took him, impotent, and yet all he really had left. He avoided Toshinori's imploring gaze to burn the villain with his simmering anger, stopping just slightly out of her reach, defiant.

"Let him go," he demanded, deadly quiet. Her head tilted, something glinting in her dark eyes. Surprise? Satisfaction? Izuku didn't care. All he could comprehend was the surging fury roiling beneath his blood, beyond the point of fear. If anything happened to All Might...he wasn't certain he'd be able to control himself, something dark and pulsing starting behind his navel to steal his breath, breaking whatever remained of him apart until he could hardly recognize himself anymore. He was just...done. So done with all of this, these villains who thought they could do whatever they wanted, take whoever they wanted. This wasn't happening again. No one was going to be taken from Izuku _ever again. _

"Hm, I think I like your look, boy," she drawled, and finally released Toshinori with a dismissive shove. He collapsed in a heap, hacking and scrabbling for his throat. Izuku didn't have a second to feel the relief, to make sure he was okay beyond the wheezing to indicate that he still breathed, because the villainess took the last step forward and snatched Izuku by the jaw, dragging him in close. Izuku's eyes widened as his limbs became impossibly heavy and unresponsive, something in his core _pulsing _and immobilizing him as easily as if he'd been a kitten in the jaws of its mother.

_"Oh," _she purred, her breath repulsively minty as she moved into Izuku's space. "That's a _lot _of power you have there, child. No wonder All Might keeps you around. What are you to him, I wonder...a son? You taste _just _like him..." Izuku could hardly understand what she was saying, too distracted by the cloying feeling of _wrongness _that radiated from her touch. He worked his jaw, hardly able to breathe as it felt like his heart was trying to escape his mouth.

"Don't touch him," Toshinori wheezed, but he could do no more than Izuku could earlier, the both of them at her mercy. She ignored him.

"Wait...I know you." She slipped closer to scan Izuku's face. "You're that child that kept breaking his arms during UA's tournament last year…" Her eyes lit up with glee. "Oh, this is getting _interesting. _Are you aware that that brat Shigaraki is just _dying _to get his hands on you?"

"Stop," Izuku whispered, strangled. He tried to lift his arms to grasp at her wrist, but he couldn't make his limbs obey.

"Oh, but what's _this?" _Something inside of Izuku squirmed and _twisted _and he gasped, arching into her hand.

"Nha-ah! Wh-what are you d-doing?" Izuku stuttered, his body moving without his control.

She flashed her canines, uncomfortably close. "Those are some _nasty _quirks you have attached to you. Perhaps this trip won't be such a bore after all." With her other hand, she covered his eyes, blocking out the world with frigid, dry fingers. Izuku jerked, but was helpless to prevent it, his breaths coming in short, panicked gasps. "I _was _going to simply overload your quirk until you burnt out, but it looks like you're already halfway there."

"Wh-wh-what–"

"Hm, this is a bit tricky. What _is _this?" Her deep voice echoed in Izuku's mind, his vision deprived him and his body little more than a raw nerve. It felt as though a net were cast over him, entangling around his limbs, tugging and pulling, weighing him down. She laughed, surprised and a little nasty, though she sounded anything but disapproving. "Oh, you _naughty _child. Who were you trying to enslave? Looks like things didn't go quite according to your plan, hm? Still, I think you deserve a taste of your own medicine."

The pressure inside of him writhed, fingers plucking and rearranging and tying the net into new and painful contortions. Izuku could do nothing but gasp and shudder through it, panic and dread eating away at his sanity while he was held immobile, the sensations more unsettling than if she'd shoved her hands into his guts and _yanked. _

"Who would have thought," she mused as she worked, "that a boring old mission to kidnap a washed-up hero would result in something as opportunistic as this? With you under my thumb, I'll get twice the reward. And it's not even eight! Hm-hm, not a bad morning."

"Th-they'll stop you," Izuku gasped, tongue thick in his mouth. "The heroes will stop you!"

She laughed. "I get the feeling you won't let that happen, love." Abruptly, she pulled back, her disturbing influence leaving Izuku like a knife ripped from an open wound. Izuku heaved, legs giving out beneath him as the strings holding him up were cut, knees slamming into the ground and hands quick to follow. It was all he could do to support himself on trembling arms as the meager contents of his stomach made a second appearance, scorching his convulsing throat as he gagged.

Finally, the roiling in his gut subsided and he was able to look up…

Into the most beautiful face he'd ever seen.

A woman, no, a _goddess _stood before him, an angelic smile on her elegant face. A foreign feeling of utter satisfaction washed over Izuku and he let out an involuntary moan of pleasure as it overtook his senses, lashes fluttering before locking back onto the woman with something akin to worship. His vision narrowed until she was all he could see, the rest of the world and the pain in his body washing away to inconsequential background noise.

"That's it, darling," she purred, wrapping her graceful arms around herself with the air of a woman accustomed to things going her way. Izuku wanted to please her, to make her look at him like that forever. "What a stroke of luck. Usually, all I have to work with are a target's own quirk and maybe a healing quirk or two over old injuries. But _you _. Such a nasty web you've caught yourself in...simply delicious."

"What did you do?" a weak voice demanded from somewhere far away. Izuku barely acknowledged it, dazed and blinking slowly at the new center of his universe.

A flash of annoyance made Izuku frown and a small noise of distress crawled its way out of his throat. The woman's expression didn't change as she spared a glance to something other than Izuku, leaving him bereft. No, he didn't like that at all.

But soon enough she was giving him her full attention again and he sat up a little straighter. "Why don't you show him, darling? Stand up for me."

Instantly, Izuku was on his feet, wobbling a little from the headrush and the clattering of pain in his limbs. But that was nothing compared to the delight that washed through him, the woman's eyes sparkling with possessive glee. Izuku smiled back serenely, a flush making its way up his neck. He fidgeted shyly, feeling a muted sense of pride for making the pretty woman smile.

"Midoriya? Midoriya, my boy, can you hear me? Midoriya!"

A vaguely familiar voice muddled its way through Izuku's head and his smile faltered. He blinked rapidly, gaze drawn slowly to the source. What he found was the disconcerting image of Toshinori, crumpled and bleeding, clutching his middle as if he could hold himself together, a destroyed car smoking behind him twisted by the violence that echoed in Izuku's bones like a distant scream. "All...Might?" Izuku whispered, and the haze in his mind cleared instantly, a powerful surge of fear and concern for his mentor waking him up like a slap to the face. "All Might!" He jerked towards him, hand outstretched to do anything to help, though he had no idea what that might be.

But a cold spike of irritation made Izuku flinch and he froze instantly, gaze drawn back to the woman as if she held the gravity of the sun. "I didn't say you could move," she said sharply.

"I-I'm sorry," Izuku said, bowing his head in shame. He didn't like this feeling, not at all. He wanted her to smile.

"Better. Now come here."

Izuku did as he was told and her satisfaction was like a drug coursing through his veins. She took his face in her hands and he smiled tremulously at her, leaning into the touch. "Hm. This may be more complicated than I thought…Ah, but these things can be unpredictable. I suppose I'll just have to make do." Rather than displeased at the supposed setback, she sounded as fascinated as if she held a volatile experiment in her hands, eyes dancing in the flames and delighting as they burned.

Izuku's head throbbed and he whimpered, trying to focus on the cold hands that grasped him rather than the pain, leaning trustingly into her touch. "Wh-what's your name?" he asked breathlessly, the sudden desire to know everything about her thickening on his tongue. He blinked up at her guilelessly. "Did you say you could manipulate other people's quirks? How does that work? Can you erase them, or is it more of an enhancement quirk?" His fingers itched for his notebooks as the woman stared down at him with growing amusement, a little taken aback by the sudden flow of words. Izuku started talking faster, giddy in the face of the positive attention. "Are you a hero? How come I've never heard of you before? Are you–"

She outright laughed at this and Izuku felt himself swell with pride, smiling as brightly as the sun. "Aren't you the curious one! I'm afraid we don't have much time to chat. I've already wasted enough time as it is playing with you." To punctuate her statement, a siren wailed from not far off, the sound of a helicopter hovering overhead interrupting their seclusion. The woman looked up with slight concern.

Izuku pouted. "Can you at least tell me your name?"

She watched him consideringly, charmed despite herself. "Very well. You may call me Thread. Now, let us leave this place before pesky heroes show up and ruin our fun, hm?" She moved toward All Might, who glared at her defiantly despite the pain in every line of his sunken form.

Izuku frowned, head throbbing sharply at the reminder of his mentor. Who was injured. Why wasn't he helping him?

"On your feet. You're coming with us," Thread threatened. Izuku made a sound of dismay as she lifted him bodily from the ground.

"What are you doing? Stop!" Izuku stuttered abruptly. "You're hurting him!" He didn't understand. Why was she–what was– "W-we need to get help...help…" Izuku groaned, hunching over himself as conflicting signals battered at his mind and body. He felt sick. He wanted to trust the beautiful woman, wanted to obey, but the sight of All Might in pain _hurt, she was hurting him. _

Thread paused, looking over her shoulder in surprise. "Oh dear. These quirks really don't play nicely together, do they." She released All Might, giving Izuku a calculated look and softening her voice consideringly with a saccharine smile. "I'm sorry, darling. Help will reach him soon, so perhaps we should make our exit?" Immediately, the sickness passed, her soothing calm washing over Izuku who relaxed with a gasp. Yeah...help was coming.

"Shouldn't we...stay? And make sure…"

"Come," Thread commanded with a heady dose of impatience and Izuku stumbled to comply, joining her at her side.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

Thread caught Izuku's face before he could look, keeping his eyes pinned on her. "Keep your eyes on me, doll," she whispered. Izuku nodded automatically, his mind clouding over once again. To the side, she said coldly, "I have no use for you anymore, hero. I have a much more interesting quarry in mind, now. Give the heroes my regard!"

Holding her arm out in offering with a beatific smile, Thread waited patiently for Izuku to take it. Flushing and looking up shyly at the pretty woman, he did, hooking his arm in hers and allowing himself to be escorted from the scene of the crash.

"So tell me, little hero. Who else is affected by these _delightful _quirks?"

* * *

Toshinori watched numbly as his charge was spirited away, his phone beeping uselessly in his hand, broadcasting the distress signal that was too little too late. With a shaking hand and darkening vision, he typed in the numbers he had memorized by heart. When the familiar voice echoed through the phone's tinny connection, Toshinori broke down, helplessness and anger and self-loathing shattering his voice. "Shouta…"

Muffled shouting reached him from somewhere far away as his vision went dark and the world filled with an incessant ringing. He coughed, blood flicking wetly from his mouth to further ruin his torn shirt, the dented metal of his car digging into his back and his throat throbbing where he'd been strangled by cruel, deceptively strong fingers. The phone dropped from Toshinori's hand and he knew no more.

* * *

In a room on the other side of town, ice melted slowly on thin industrial carpet, the remnants of too much emotion and an out of control quirk. Shoto came back to himself gradually, face crusted with tears he didn't realize he'd been crying and rough, calloused hands covering his. He took a shaky breath, sounds reaching him from the dark place he'd gone, pulling him out of it with their urgency. He blinked slowly into the crimson of Bakugou's stunned eyes before folding beneath them, unable to bear their weight.

Aizawa spoke tightly into his phone, going pale as he didn't seem to get a response. Shoto couldn't hear what he was saying, could hardly process anything over the pounding of his own heart. He watched with a numb sort of detachment as the older man cussed up a storm and poked angrily at the screen, putting it back to his ear only to curse again.

"What's going on?" Bakugou demanded, tearing his eyes away from Shoto's face. Shoto was a little grateful for the distraction, feeling raw, an open wound threatened with salt. Still, despite that Shoto had been released from his intensity, Bakugou's hands were still wrapped around his, rough and grounding, tightening and relaxing in turns in his agitation. The usually unruffled teen looked as wrecked as Shoto felt in the aftermath of his outburst, and Shoto regretted losing control like he did. Neither one of them were good with expressing their emotions and he'd overstepped his own boundaries drastically, much less Bakugou's, who looked like he was holding a particularly volatile bomb about to go off.

Which...Shoto kind of felt like. He cringed slightly at the faint burn marks from his ice that still marred Bakugou's skin. He hadn't lost control like that since he was a small child, and he'd caused considerably more damage than any child ever should. Thank goodness it had only been his ice and not his fire. He very well could have taken down the entire building, Bakugou and all of his classmates with it. If Aizawa hadn't been there...His hands started shaking again and Bakugou squeezed them tighter.

Aizawa glared at his phone before shoving it agitatedly into his pocket. "I don't know," he answered the question tersely. "Stay here. For god's sake, _do not leave the dorms. _" Both young heroes watched in shock as Aizawa seemed to lose his cool, striding to the door and wrenching it open.

"Wait, you can't just drop that on us and leave!" Bakugou snarled, lurching to his feet. "What the fuck happened?"

"Stay here!" Aizawa said sharply for the second time, expression so intense that it gave even Bakugou pause. The door slammed behind him and all Shoto could do was stare, confusion and his own turmoil a stifling miasma behind his sternum.

The table thunked loudly where Bakugou kicked it in a fit of pique, and with a quiet curse under his breath, gave it up as a bad job. He collapsed back onto the couch at Shoto's side, scowling at the ceiling. Silence fell heavy and thick between them and Shoto fidgeted, a hot flush of shame making its way up his neck.

"...I'm sorry."

Shoto's breath hitched, shocked. He gave Bakugou a sideways look, incredulous, but the other ignored his searching.

"You're...sorry?" Shoto said weakly.

Shoto thought he'd been getting better at reading Bakugou's moods. It wasn't a conscious effort on his part; he just spent enough time around the other to begin to catalog every nuance, see behind the bluster and harsh words to a side of Bakugou he was sure only a spare few ever had. In the beginning, he could only regard Bakugou as a livewire, a beast at the best of times to handle, and yet as the months passed Shoto began to slowly understand that it was all just hot air, the peeks at the soft, buried core of him like glimpsing the pure blue sky between persistent grey. The more time he spent with Bakugou, the more he captured those glimpses as the explosive blond returned to him again and again like a particularly curmudgeonly feline with its favored human. For the longest time, Shoto had no idea what to do with those precious moments or what they meant. Yet he coveted each second of Bakugou's particular brand of softness quietly lest he scare off one of the only people who'd ever managed to break through Shoto's walls. Shoto thought he understood better now what Bakugou's willingness to show him his soft underbelly meant, but it felt like every day Shoto was proven again and again just how little he understood.

Like the expression on Bakugou's face right now, one Shoto had never seen or expected from the cocky man, a quiet sort of self hatred that looked so out of place on Bakugou's arrogant features that it made Shoto uneasy, unbalanced in the worst way. He had no idea what to do with such a look, because it was always _Bakugou _who pulled him from his own head, his consistent confidence and ability to always seem to know just what to do conspicuously and terrifyingly absent. "You were panicking and I couldn't do a damn thing. I didn't even…" Bakugou trailed off, wincing as if he'd wrapped a noose around his own neck.

"That's stupid," Shoto said numbly. _Shoto _was the one who freaked out, who nearly froze them all and put that lost expression on Bakugou's face.

Bakugou bristled, his hands clenching tightly into the fabric of the couch. "Don't get me wrong, I'm pissed at you," he growled. He still wouldn't look at him. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I…" Shoto swallowed thickly, lacing his fingers together. His palms steamed, heat warming cold and cold cooling heat until it felt like they'd switched places. "I...you kept insisting that we needed to get our memories back so Izuku would believe us. I get that. But…" But more than that, even more than winning Izuku's affections, Shoto liked the way he felt now. He liked the way he could touch others without fear, the way he could _join the group _as he'd never been able to before. If he got his memories back, who was to say that that would be possible anymore? He remembered acutely the near phobia he'd had of touch, how genuine words of admiration or praise went in one ear and out the other without sticking, how _isolated _he'd always felt, even if he didn't remember why. He didn't want to go back.

"I don't want to go back."

A hand reached into his blurred vision, settling over his own. Shoto flinched, instantly powered down, terrified of burning Bakugou again. But his touch calmed him before he could be dragged down by panic and Shoto looked up to find Bakugou leaning in close, other hand coming up to rest startlingly gently on Shoto's cheek. "Then don't," he said simply.

"It's not that easy," Shoto whispered.

Shoto could practically see the resolve hardening on Bakugou's face, like watching a movie on the silver screen. "I never said it was gonna be easy," the blond said with a roguish grin before becoming serious. "Don't let your shitty parents control your life anymore, candy cane. I get it, I been there. Sometimes I still am." He sat down back with a huff, pulling a stunned Shoto against his side and slipping his fingers into his red hair. Goosebumps rolled pleasantly down Shoto's neck as he scratched his scalp lightly and Shoto melted with a sigh, the last of the tension leaving his body. "But fuck, Shoto, don't you think we deserve to be happy? I for one ain't going to let her control me, not one more fucking time. If this quirk has shown me anything, it's that it's all _bullshit." _

Shoto rolled Bakugou's words around in his head, thinking hard. Did Shoto believe that he deserved happiness? He certainly _wanted _to be happy. The past few months at UA had been the closest to happiness he'd ever really been, the last week even moreso as new possibilities seemed to rain down on him at every turn, doors flying open that he'd never even known had locks.

So why couldn't he walk through them, grab onto the feeling of _freedom _that had fallen into his lap and beckoned him into the wide open? Even without the shackles of the brutal way he'd been formed, he still found himself bound down to earth, buried up to his neck in all the formless reasons why he _shouldn't _be happy.

He realized with startling clarity that what was truly holding him back now was _fear _. He'd never feared his past before. Hated, yes. Embittered, certainly. But not fear.

And it was starting to weigh him down just as much as his father's actions ever did.

A well of defiance rose in him like a tidal wave, familiar and fierce as the anger he'd carried around like a torch for the better part of his formative years. Was he...letting his father control him? Even now, even when he didn't remember the worst of what the man had done to him, to their family, he let him sway his actions like a beaten dog and it _rankled. _His jaw slid as the complacency he'd been enjoying for the past week began to lift, shoulders stiffening in Bakugou's hold with the iron resolve he'd allowed himself to forget in the comfort of his lovers' arms and the haze of blissful ignorance.

Bakugou didn't stop him as Shoto pulled away. When Shoto faced him he saw grim understanding reflecting his own like a crimson mirror, the exact same conclusion that now boiled Shoto's blood already reached and weaponized by the boy who always seemed a step ahead.

"Now you're getting it," Bakugou said roughly, and Shoto nodded, brows drawn together.

"...Yeah."

Bakugou scanned his face carefully for a few more charged seconds and Shoto wondered what it was he saw. "C'mere." He tugged Shoto by the front of his shirt and Shoto went willingly, closing his eyes as Bakugou drew him in close. When their lips met Shoto immediately and instinctively knew that it wasn't just him who needed it, not when Bakugou gripped his waist just a little too tightly, breath hitching just a little too desperately. So Shoto leaned into it with a bit more fervor than he really felt up for, slipping warm fingers into Bakugou's hair and pulling ever so slightly while Bakugou clung to his shirt like it was his only lifeline. When Shoto finally pulled away, Bakugou looked like he felt steadier, less raw.

So did Shoto.

Still, there was something missing, the balance between them stilted as a stool with only two legs, and both of them knew that they wouldn't be whole without their third piece.

A piece they wouldn't be able to reach until this was resolved.

"So what now?"

Bakugou grumbled, the moment snapped between them like a rubber band breaking. Shoto sat back as normalcy resumed. So much still needed to be said, but Shoto acknowledged that neither one of them was emotionally equipped to handle any more, the threshold of their tolerance for sharing shattered to pieces and aching fiercely. "Now we get the quirks lifted."

"But…" Shoto glanced at the door. "Aizawa said to stay put. And we don't know where the kids are."

"Eyebags _told _us where they are," Bakugou said smugly, tapping the documents that still rested innocently on the table between them. Sure enough, in Aizawa's own unwitting hand was the address of each child. "Besides, it's his stupid fault we don't know what's going on. If there was a problem, he should have just said so."

Shoto got the feeling that Aizawa wouldn't take kindly to that logic. But still...still. Shoto wanted this over with as quickly as possible before he again lost his resolve, wanted more than anything to get this awful dread hovering over him like an illness to dissipate. Besides that...he cringed when he remembered that it wasn't just them on the line. There was a kid out there, innocent of all of this, suffering for their memories. With a pang of guilt, Shoto realized that by giving into his fear, he'd very nearly put his own desires before someone who he should have saved without question. Bakugou hadn't hesitated. So neither should Shoto.

That, more than anything, had him setting aside his reservations.

"Let's go."

Taking the documents from the table, Bakugou shuffled through them until he had two relevant locations in his hands. He nearly left the girl's profile since there wasn't really anything she could do to help them, but Shoto grabbed it just in case. When he got a raised brow, Shoto explained. "You never know. It could come in handy."

Bakugou shrugged, making his way impatiently to the door. Before he could open it, Shoto placed a hand gently on its surface, caging him in for just one more selfish moment alone. Bakugou paused, waiting, and Shoto was sorely tempted to press himself against the safety of Bakugou's broad shoulders, to wrap his arms around his slim waist and press his nose against the tempting nape of his neck to inhale his oh, so familiar scent. But they had places to be, so Shoto contented himself with words of gratitude, knowing that they could never truly be enough.

"Katsuki...thanks," Shoto said quietly.

"...S'nothing," Bakugou deflected gruffly, opening the door and stepping out into the light.

When they emerged, it was to the sight of a bustling common area, most of class 1-A milling about eating breakfast and chatting sleepily. Bakugou cursed lowly under his breath, his hope of making an unnoticed escape flying right out the window. Like a clam shutting, his impenetrable walls were back up, a fortress of dismissive glares and bared teeth. Shoto didn't feel shut out by it, though, not when Bakugou's strong hand still wrapped securely around his own.

Kirishima perked up immediately, Kaminari and Mina following suit and Shoto resigned himself to talking, even though it was the last thing he wanted, already exhausted by the day that seemed to yawn endlessly before him.

"Baku-chan!"

"Bakugou!"

His friends' calls caught the attention of the rest of the class and Bakugou growled, wavering between answering now and saving himself the nagging later or just ignoring them and risk being followed around all day. "What are you losers doing here? Don't you have class or something?"

"Homeroom's canceled," Sero said helpfully, not even bothering to lift his head from the table. "Some big thing is going on and everyone's supposed to stay put."

"What are you talking about?" Bakugou snapped and received a series of shrugs.

"You two were with Aizawa just now, right?" Uraraka piped in, and that caught everyone's interest, every pair of eyes suddenly on the two of them. "Did he say anything?"

"No, just told us to stay put and fucked off."

_"Language, _Bakugou!"

"Up yours, bowl cut." Bakugou tugged Shoto toward the elevator, flipping Iida off with barely a glance at the bristling class president. Shoto followed mechanically, not minding the manhandling in the least and just as eager as Bakugou to get out of everyone's line of sight.

"Where are you two going?" Iida demanded, standing ramrod straight. "Aizawa-sensei explicitly said to stay in the dorms!"

"We ain't leaving the dorms," Bakugou snapped irritably. "We're just going to my room!"

Iida looked scandalized and several of the girls giggled. "Bakugou! Now is hardly the appropriate time to–In fact, it's not appropriate at all–"

"Okay, I'm going to stop you on your bullshit right there, asshole! What me and my boyfriend do is none of your damn business!" Bakugou slammed the button to the elevator, nearly breaking it in his impatience.

Snickers became outright laughter and catcalling and Shoto found his eyebrows rising not because of Iida's insinuation, but rather that Bakugou had called Shoto his 'boyfriend' in front of everyone. It was...unexpected. But nice.

The elevator finally slid open with a cheerful ring and Shoto found himself yanked inside, the mayhem of their class muted by steel and the whir of machinery lifting them from the ground floor.

"...Boyfriend, huh?"

Bakugou shot him a glare. "S'what I said."

Shoto's mouth twitched. "I might be new to this whole relationship thing, but I think we might have missed a couple steps."

"Full of it," Bakugou grumbled and Shoto found himself huffing a laugh, letting it go. The elevator dinged and they were off before the doors were even fully open, Shoto following Bakugou curiously. To his surprise, the blond really did lead him to his room, ushering him inside and shutting the door firmly behind them with the satisfying click of a lock sliding home.

For a second Shoto actually wondered if Bakugou brought him here to make out as Iida had insinuated, but the thought was quickly dashed when Bakugou opened his window and peered down, making sure the coast was clear. "Can you get us down without anyone noticing?" Bakugou asked quietly, gesturing with his hands in a clear 'subtlety is not my forte' shrug.

With a smirk, Shoto joined him, peering down at the ground three stories below and ignoring Bakugou's predictable bristling at the slight. Placing his hand on the wall outside the window, Shoto made a simple column no wider than his clenched fist that sank a good meter into the soft earth below and anchored it to the frame. Searching, he grabbed a discarded shirt from the floor, holding it out in offering and gesturing for Bakugou to go first.

Bakugou grinned, giving Shoto an assessing look. "You've done this before, haven't you."

It wasn't a question, so Shoto didn't feel the need to answer it, tilting his head with the barest smile. Bakugou rolled his eyes and took the shirt, swung himself out the window and grasped the makeshift pole with his protected hands, shimmying his way down without hesitation. Shoto followed close after, sliding down with his right hand and quickly melting the pole with his left the second his feet hit the ground, leaving nothing more than an invisible muddy patch as evidence of their passing.

"C'mon," Bakugou said impatiently before taking off at a cautious run to the edge of the grounds. They reached the wall without incident and Shoto was just about to construct a way over when a voice shattered the quiet, startling them both.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mina's bright accusation came from the top of the wall. Shoto blinked up at her in shock. How did she get here before them?

"You are so predictable, dude," Kaminari piped in, and Bakugou spun around with a curse.

"Denki, what the fuck!"

"Right back at you," the slighter blond said with crossed arms, surprisingly serious. "Even I know it's a bad idea for you guys to leave campus right now!"

Bakugou looked like he was beseeching the heavens for patience, visibly counting to ten before he blew up and drew too much attention. Shoto watched his fuze shorten with some fascination, not terribly bothered that their classmates had caught on.

"And don't think you're off the hook, either, mister!" Kaminari scolded Shoto, to his surprise. Shoto looked left and right, but sure enough, he was the only one in line with Kaminari's condemning finger. "You are just as impulsive as he is! Don't think I don't remember how you and Kirishima ditched us to save this asshole last time!"

"Hey, I apologized for that," Kirishima called, peeking over the wall behind Mina and pulling himself up to sit beside her. "Besides, it all worked out, didn't it?"

Bakugou muttered furiously under his breath. "I don't need saving! I'm saving _myself _this time, dammit!"

"Of course you are," yet another voice chimed in, and Uraraka floated up to land lightly beside Mina and Kirishima, her round face scrunched in amusement. She pressed her fingers together and smiled blindingly. "But not by yourself!"

"He's not by himself?" Shoto said, gesturing at his own person with brows drawn together. Kaminari laughed while the others smiled knowingly and it only served to make Shoto more confused.

"For _fuck's _sake," Bakugou growled. "We're not doing anything dangerous! We just have to go convince these brats to lift the quirks on us so Deku will stop having a conniption about our _virtue." _

Uraraka's smile only grew and Shoto found something vaguely threatening in it. "Says the guy who's been captured by villains_ twice. _"

Red crawled up Bakugou's neck to color his face, from anger or embarrassment, Shoto couldn't tell. Probably both. His mouth twitched in a small smile, amused despite himself as Bakugou was ganged up on, not lifting a single finger to help. Something that didn't escape Bakugou's notice, the blond scuffing dirt in Shoto's direction in petty retaliation.

"Fuck off, round cheeks! I can take care of myself!"

"Maybe they have a point," Shoto said blandly, ignoring the way Bakugou's hackles rose and the betrayed look he sent them. Shoto shrugged. "It's not going to hurt anything to have a bit of extra help. You do remember the last time we tried to talk to these kids, right?" Somehow Shoto got the feeling that a fun slide wasn't going to cut it this time. The four surrounding them now were probably the most exemplary in their class at reaching people's hearts, aside from Izuku of course.

"C'mon, dude!" Kirishima called imploringly, "You can trust us! We just want to help!"

"Yeah," Mina said, a pout on her pink face. "Besides, you keep ditching us lately. Bros before hoes!"

_"What _? Don't give me that shit, bubble fuck, I didn't see you and Kirishima for _weeks _when you started boning!"

Kirishima looked sheepish and Mina opened her mouth to retort, but yelped as Uraraka tugged on her antenna. "What she _means _is, we've got your backs whether you like it or not," Uraraka said cheerfully.

"Mhm, mhm," Kaminari said, nodding with a comically serious face and pointing at Uraraka vehemently.

Bakugou took in a sharp breath full of anticipation for the explosion to come, but one glance at Shoto had him deflating like a released balloon. He glared at the five of them, clearly outnumbered, before throwing his hands in the air in defeat. "Fucking–fine! But you better not slow us down, or we're leaving your dumb asses in the dust, go it!"

Kaminari outright cheered, pumping his fist in the air. "Woohoo, roadtrip!"

Bakugou smirked. "Not so fast, pikachu, someone's got to stay behind and cover for us."

Kaminari visibly deflated, looking around at everyone's faces in dismay. "What–me? Why me!"

"We need to know what's going on at the school while we're gone," Uraraka said reasonably.

"Yeah, but–"

"You're really good at distracting people," Kirishima encouraged, giving their dismayed classmate a thumb's up.

Kaminari's face pinched, not sure if that was an insult or a compliment. "But–"

"Yeah, you can start a jam session! I know Jirou was really looking forward to working out one of her ideas for the festival with you," Mina sing-songed innocently, and Kaminari perked up, a light flush coloring his cheeks.

"R-really?" He looked torn now, glancing between the dorm and Bakugou in clear indecision, his blond bangs whipping back and forth.

"Festival?" Shoto asked, but Uraraka waved him off, mouthing 'we'll tell you later.' Shoto nodded, letting it go for now.

"Text us if anything comes up," Bakugou ordered, but Kaminari was no longer listening, decision made.

"Yeah, sure," he said distractedly, waving over his shoulder before racing back to the dorms.

Bakugou rolled his eyes, grumbling, "'Bros before hoes', my ass."

"...Can we trust him?" Shoto asked doubtfully, watching the way the electric boy practically skipped his way back to the building, giving them not even a backward glance in his exuberance. He admitted to himself that he didn't know Kaminari all that well, but even a social ignorant like Shoto could tell he was very easily distracted.

"He'll be fine," Mina scoffed, gesturing excitedly as she bounced up and down on top of the wall. "Come on, come on! Let's go!"

"This ain't a field trip, bubbles," Bakugou grumbled, poking Shoto hard in the side when he huffed a laugh. "This is your fault. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." Shoto shrugged, not caring either way whether they had company or not. He was glad Bakugou had as much support as he did. Bakugou frowned and said low enough for only Shoto to hear. "I mean it, candy cane. If you're not comfortable with them tagging along…"

Shoto thought about it for a split second, catching his meaning. Having them along meant...having an audience, he supposed. But...if Izuku and Bakugou trusted them, then so did Shoto. Shoto _liked _Kirishima, Mina and Uraraka, and Kaminari too. He felt sure that no matter what happened or what came to light, they wouldn't judge him or turn him away like he'd always feared. "It's alright."

Bakugou gave him a few more seconds–to change his mind?–before nodding once.

Uraraka's gentle hand on Shoto's shoulder and a feeling of weightlessness made his stomach swoop and he found himself pushed to the top of the wall, a complaining Bakugou following closely. Once they were safely on the other side, the five of them made their way through the small wood separating UA from the city.

"So where to," Mina asked, turning on her heel to walk backward, hands thrown casually behind her head.

Shoto looked down at the papers tucked into his belt. He frowned, dread building right back up at the reminder of what they're setting out to do.

"First thing's first, we are getting rid of the obedience quirk," Bakugou said with clear distaste. "There's no way in hell I'm letting anyone order me around longer than I have to, especially not that shitty nerd."

"Are you _sure _you actually like him?" Uraraka said disparagingly, and Bakugou only grunted, giving her the middle finger. The brunette rolled her eyes and slapped the offending hand down. Bakugou smirked, shoving both hands into his pockets.

Shoto's shoulders eased slightly, but then he couldn't decide whether the fact that they weren't getting their memories back first made him more antsy or less. But he supposed Bakugou was in the lead here, and Shoto was just fine with leaving the hard decisions to him.

"Wait, what? There's more than one?" Kirishima startled, eyes wide, and Mina tripped over a root predictably, nearly falling on her backside only to right herself with a bark of laughter.

"You got hit with an _obedience _quirk? _You? _Oh, this is just too precious, why didn't you tell me!"

"Don't even think about it, it won't work for you anyway," Bakugou sighed in irritation, snatching the papers from Shoto's belt and shoving them at the redhead. "Educate yourselves, morons. It's going to be a long fucking day."

* * *

They didn't so much find Riku as Riku found them.

In civilian clothes, no one paid any mind at all to the five young heroes as they took the train across town, heading in the direction of the first kid's house.

"Shouldn't we, like, call ahead?" Kirishima asked, a slight edge of worry to his tone. "What if he's at school or something?"

"Do you see a phone number anywhere on this paper?" Bakugou asked caustically, waving the offending sheet in front of his face like it was possible for Kirishima to read it while he thrashed it about.

"I guess not," Kirishima said, snatching the paper cooly and giving it a thorough scan. "Maybe Aizawa saved it in his phone instead of writing it down…"

"We have to start somewhere," Shoto said tiredly, leaning against the window and watching the world pass by without really seeing it. His arms were curled around himself, a little defensively if he was being honest. What he really wanted was Bakugou to sit _still _for a moment and maybe let Shoto lean against him, but the agitated blond hadn't kept his seat for more than a moment once they boarded the train, getting up and pacing in the limited space while the rest of them watched with mounting annoyance.

"Oh my god, will you stop acting like a wild animal for one second?" Uraraka snapped, only to receive a snarl and barely a glance of acknowledgment. Her gaze softening, she placed a slight hand on Shoto's leg. Shoto startled but relaxed immediately as the buzzing beneath his skin eased enough for him to take an unsteady breath. "Are you alright, Todoroki-kun? You look pale."

Shoto stared at her blankly, a shiver working its way through his body. She clearly felt it, her sweet face falling in concern, but Shoto didn't know what to tell her. He'd felt...off, since yesterday, he supposed, but he hadn't really noticed it until he'd sat still. With the restless night he'd had and the revelations–and stresses–of the early morning, it hadn't even registered.

Now he had nothing to distract him from the steady ache in his bones, as if his cool side was banking his flames and leaving him chilled, unbalanced. "I don't know…"

"Bakugou, seriously, you're going to wear a hole in the floor," Kirishima said beseechingly as the agitated blond stormed by their seats yet again. Shoto was kind of glad that they were the only ones in this car, otherwise they'd probably be getting all manner of strange looks. Kirishima was just as readily ignored as Uraraka.

Mina pouted, leaning against Shoto's side. "I hate it when he gets like this…" Shoto shivered again, closing his eyes at the contact, and Mina looked up at him curiously. "What is up with you two?"

"Hands off!" Bakugou snarled, finally acknowledging them and crowding into the space between their facing seats to shove his hands between Mina and Shoto. Shoto grunted, body pressed more fully into the window as Mina was plucked unceremoniously from his space with a petulant whine.

"That's it!" Uraraka shouted, slapping Bakugou in the back and activating her quirk. He cussed up a storm as he was lifted from the floor, body tensing to thrash or perhaps use his quirk to propel him through the air, but Uraraka was quicker, grabbing him by the belt and forcing his weightless body into Shoto's lap. Shoto's reaction was automatic, arms unraveling around himself to wind around Bakugou's slim waist and thunking his head onto his chest with a sigh of profound relief.

Bakugou made a startled sound in the back of his throat, relaxing immediately in Shoto's hold as if all the tension was sucked right out of him. Shoto nuzzled closer, the pounding in his head that he hadn't even noticed letting up for the moment.

"Whoa," Kirishima breathed as Mina let out a nervous giggle.

Uraraka stood with her hands on her hips, staring down at them sternly. "That's what I thought. Now you two just stay close until we get this all sorted out, okay? I can't _believe _you thought you could handle this by yourselves."

Bakugou glared up at her, but it seemed that his fire had cooled to a smolder as much as Shoto's chill had receded. "Are you sure you're not some secret dominatrix, round cheeks?"

Uraraka actually looked pleased, an amused smirk tilting her lips. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"I really wouldn't," Bakugou grumbled, muttering something about bowl cuts and strange tastes. Shoto ignored the lot of them, pressing himself as close to his buoyant captive as he could.

Uraraka sat back in her own seat, crossing her legs smugly. "Keep telling yourself that, spiky."

"So...if it's the quirks making you guys all crazy, do you think Midoriya is having a hard time too?" Kirishima said once the weird tension in the air had dissipated somewhat.

Mina gasped. "Oh no! Poor Midoriya-chan must be going through the same thing, but without cuddles!" She sounded...strangely delighted by the fact, though Shoto couldn't imagine why that would be.

"Who knows," Bakugou said distractedly, running a hand over Shoto's back. Shoto hummed, though he couldn't help but be a bit concerned. "It wasn't like _he _was hit with anything. 'Sides, the nerd can handle himself."

Shoto kind of wondered at that, because as capable as he thought Izuku was, Shoto didn't feel like _he_ was handling this bizarre feeling all that well, and he had Bakugou by his side to stave it off whenever things became too unbearable. He could only hope that Izuku wasn't feeling anything like what they were going through right now.

Further discussion was waylaid by the sensation of the train slowing, their station coming up fast. Bakugou hissed and snarled but didn't struggle too hard as Uraraka refused to let go of her quirk and Shoto found himself towing the blond from the station like a particularly prickly balloon. Not that he minded in the least. It meant that he could touch Bakugou constantly, especially when he gave up and latched onto Shoto's back, no more cumbersome than an empty backpack. Mina and Kirishima laughed uproariously at that, immune to Bakugou's increasingly creative threats.

"Is this the place?" Kirishima squinted at the address of the unremarkable house they stopped at. It looked exactly like the houses to both sides, cookie cutter homes crammed close to each other on the narrow street.

"Looks like it," Mina said brightly, bouncing up to the door and lifting her hand to knock, absolutely no qualms about interrupting someone else's time at home unannounced.

"What are you doing here?" a young voice interrupted her before she could touch it. Mina jumped, looked around and craned her neck, finally spotting the boy who spoke. He glared down at them from his perch in a tree that grew over the house. Though, 'glare' could only be implied by his tone because Shoto couldn't really see his face, shrouded as it was by the shade of the boughs and the high fabric of his jacket collar.

Still, it was unmistakably the boy they sought, his dark hair a riotous mess and the correct age.

"Oh! You must be Riku-kun! My name is Mina, and we've come to play!" Mina called with a friendly wave.

"We're _not _here to play," Bakugou said loudly in Shoto's ear, clutching his shoulders tightly, only for Kirishima to place a hand over his mouth to keep any more of his anger spilling out. Bakugou bit him predictably, but Kirishima didn't even flinch at the fangs in his hardened hand and used his other to wave cheerily at the kid as well.

"Hi, I'm Kirishima and this is Uraraka! You probably already know these two hotheads."

Shoto's lips thinned, wondering why he was lumped in with Bakugou, but decided that it wasn't worth mentioning.

Riku raised one fine brow, scanning the lot of them, from Uraraka's friendly face to Bakugou's surely glare. "Oh, it's you again. What do you want?"

Before Bakugou could answer with the rude curses predictably on the tip of his tongue, Shoto answered calmly, looking up at him. "We would like you to lift the quirk you placed on us." After a second of thought, he added, "Please."

Riku swung his legs down to dangle from the branch, kicking them idly. "I thought Uncle already told the sleepy man that I can't," he said dully, hands still lodged firmly in his pockets.

It seemed that Bakugou had finally lost his patience with the whole affair, smacking Kirishima's hand away and straightening so he was practically standing on Shoto's hips. "What do you mean, you can't, you little shit! If you couldn't lift it, you shouldn't have put the damn thing on us in the first place!"

Riku stared down at them impassively and Bakugou practically started vibrating against Shoto's back, palms popping like weak firecrackers, throwing the scent of burning nitroglycerin into the air. To stall the impending explosion, Shoto took ahold of his hands and placed them against his neck to both anchor the bristling man and assure he couldn't use his quirk. Bakugou froze, the popping ceasing immediately.

_"What are you doing?" _he hissed, furious, and Shoto looked up to where the blond was hovering above him.

"I think I like you like this," Shoto said, enjoying the way the bristling blond bobbed helplessly, his hands captured against Shoto's oh so vulnerable skin. Shoto didn't feel an ounce of fear despite the danger, the slick of Bakugou's volatile sweat mingling with his own. It still just felt nice to touch him. "You're like my personal bird."

_"Fuck you, leggo!" _Bakugou tugged at his hands but without leverage, there was little he could do. Still, he didn't seem all that invested in truly getting away, probably because the physical contact seemed to calm him as much as it calmed Shoto.

"Nope."

Mina guffawed, leaning against a snickering Uraraka and Kirishima held his mouth tightly closed, unable to hide his smile. They weren't the only ones.

Riku let out a bark of laughter. He jumped, almost seeming surprised at himself before falling silent again.

Ignoring the demanding look Bakugou was giving her to release him from his indignity, Uraraka beamed up at the young boy. "So Riku! Why aren't you at school today? Is it a special occasion?"

"Yeah, is it our birthday?" Mina said excitedly.

Riku looked to the side, practically hiding his face in his shirt and kicking his legs petulantly. "...No. I just didn't want to go today."

Kirishima tilted his head, and Shoto was reminded of a small dog that always used to wander around his house when he was little, begging for food and licking at his fingers with sad puppy eyes when it finished the scraps Shoto was able to sneak it. "Why not?"

To his surprise, the boy actually answered despite that he seemed on the verge of outright running away. "'Cause the other kids tease me. They call me a villain and…no one likes me."

"Well, that can't be true," Kirishima said easily, his sharp teeth glinting brightly in the morning sun. "Because we like you!"

That seemed to get Riku's attention, his eyes peeking up from behind his shirt. "You do?"

"Well, yeah!" Kirishima beamed, and Mina nodded rapidly. "You actually remind me of a friend of ours!"

Riku peeked out a little more, curious. "Who's that?"

Uraraka answered, voice soothing and hands steepled cheerfully beneath her chin. Shoto was almost jealous of how easily the three seemed to be communicating with the reclusive boy, what took Bakugou and Shoto hours coming to them easily in just a few minutes. "His name is Shinsou, and he's a lot like you. People used to call him a villain all the time, but he's in the hero course now!"

"Yeah, Shinsou's a really great guy!" Mina piped in. Bakugou scoffed, but she waved him away. "Don't worry about this one, he hates everybody."

"I do not," Bakugou denied, his surely tone doing nothing to help his case.

"Would you like to meet him?" Kirishima said, enthusiasm rising as he warmed up to the idea. "His quirk is just like yours! I bet he could help you!"

Riku certainly looked interested, leaning forward on his perch. His hands had come out of his pockets, lightly furred and fingers long, almost monkey-like. But then he withdrew right back into himself. "His quirk is like mine and he's in the hero course?" he said with a bitter laugh, and everyone's smiles fell. "Impossible. My quirk only hurts people…I only ever make them sad."

Shoto felt a familiar pang in his chest at the desolation of the boy's tone. He sounded like he..._ hated _his quirk, something that Shoto understood very well. "You haven't hurt us," Shoto denied softly.

"Don't lie," Riku retorted, wrapping his arms around himself and drawing in his legs. "You want the quirk lifted because it's a curse and you're _angry _with me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it, but you were loud and _I was scared!" _

Bakugou's fingers latched tightly around his neck, but Shoto didn't feel it, stunned and at a loss for words. The child...was afraid of them? Had they really seemed so intimidating to the kids?

"Oh, baby," Mina said sadly, raising a hand as if to smooth the boy's hair. "No one is angry with you! None of this is your fault, you don't have to be scared!"

To their dismay, a sniffle filtered down from above, Riku's muffled voice whispering, _"He _is."

Bakugou didn't even seem to notice the looks his three friends were giving him. "M'not mad," he muttered, sounding calmer than he'd been for nearly an hour.

"Liar."

"I'm _not _–look, will you just come down here? No one's gonna bite you."

"You haven't hurt us," Shoto insisted. Feeling out of his depth, he tried to imitate Kirishima but it still probably came out too flat. "We just need your help to reach a friend of ours, that's all."

"...Really? You're not mad?" While Riku's body didn't move, something behind him seemed to perk up and Shoto realized that it was a long, prehensile tail unwinding from around his waist and flicking almost curiously.

"We're not mad," Shoto confirmed again and Riku finally seemed to relax.

"Please come down," Uraraka called gently. "I can make you float like explody over there, if you want."

Riku actually giggled at this, no longer seeming intimidated by Bakugou's grumbling. "...'Kay."

With a large smile, Uraraka kicked off the ground and drifted up to Riku's level, holding out a hand in invitation. Riku took it shyly, wobbling uncertainly in the air as she tugged him from his perch before outright laughing as she spun him around playfully.

"Ooh, ooh, I want to play!" Mina cried, jumping up and tagging Uraraka's shoe so she too could float up and join them in the sky. Kirishima grinned fondly as his girlfriend laughed in delight, the two girls gently pushing the shrieking boy between them like a giggling beach ball.

Shoto watched contentedly, idly stroking the fingers that still rested against his neck. He almost asked if Bakugou wanted to join them when a sharp throb of pain in his temple stole his breath, skin exploding with goosebumps as ice seemed to crawl up his spine. Above him, Bakugou gasped and Shoto almost lost him as he spasmed.

"What the _fuck," _Bakugou cursed, using Shoto to drag himself to the ground, and it was all Shoto could do to keep his feet, the blond not looking much better.

"Ochako!" Kirishima called urgently, steadying them both and Uraraka spun around, taking the situation in in an instant. Tugging the others down, she released her quirk and Bakugou practically went boneless, collapsing with a wheeze.

It was over just as soon as it began, the tightness in his chest easing back into a manageable buzz. Shoto blinked muzzily, thrown as Bakugou slowly came to at his side, sitting cross legged on the ground.

"Wh-what's going on?" Riku said fearfully, and Mina crouched down beside him, rubbing his shoulders comfortingly. "'S that because of me?"

"No, no, not at all!" the girl soothed with a reassuring smile. "They were hit with a couple of quirks in addition to yours and it's making them feel a little sick, is all."

"Hey, buddy," Kirishima said, crouching before him as well. "Do you think you could lift your quirk off my friends? Then we can take you to meet Shinsou. Would you like that?"

Riku's dark eyes passed over Shoto and Bakugou's pale faces before he visibly steeled himself. He nodded shakily. "I'll try."

Walking cautiously to Shoto and Bakugou, the boy hesitantly took both of their hands in his, his long, soft fingers wrapping around Shoto's warmly. Riku closed his eyes in concentration and Shoto shifted as a slight tugging started somewhere behind his temple. It wasn't unpleasant, just...strange.

Seconds of tense quiet turned into a full minute while they waited, Riku's brow starting to bead with sweat as his lips pulled deeper and deeper. The pressure increased infinitesimally for just a moment, and Shoto thought something might happen. But with a gasp, Riku released them both and opened his eyes. Immediately, they filled with tears, his shoulders shaking as they spilled over.

"I-I'm sorry. I c-can't! It's all–tangled up inside–I–"

"It's fine," Bakugou said before anyone else could, carefully withdrawing his hand and ruffling Riku's hair gruffly. "Thanks for trying, kid. We'll figure this out on our own."

"B-but," Riku whispered, sniffling as he only saw warm smiles surrounding him.

"It's okay, little guy!" Mina said cheerfully. "You gave it your all! We can't ask more from you than that."

"Yeah," Kirishima added, giving him a thumbs up. "You did great. It's super manly that you tried even though you were scared! I bet you'd make a great hero."

"Would you like to meet Shinsou, now?" Uraraka said gently. "We can ask your uncle and take you today, if you want."

Riku looked like he didn't know what to do with all of this praise. "But...I failed?"

"Real failure is never trying at all!" Kirishima recited and Bakugou rolled his eyes.

"C'mon! Let's go ask your uncle if you can play with us today," Mina said brightly, taking ahold of Riku's hand. Riku looked at her like she was the sun itself and a genuine smile curled on his face, onyx tail flicking behind him almost happily.

"M'kay." To Bakugou and Shoto, he said softly. "I'm sorry I couldn't help. I hope you guys can reach your friend."

"Stop apologizing," Bakugou grumbled, and Riku giggled, following a cheerful Mina back to his house.

"We'll go on ahead!" Mina told them easily before knocking. She was let in a moment later, Riku waving goodbye as they stepped inside.

The second they were alone again, a heavy silence wrapped around the four remaining students. "Well...that fucking sucked," Uraraka said, surprising them all with her pessimism and Shoto was positive he'd never heard her curse before. Kirishima let out a bark of mirthless laughter, almost despite himself. "What happened?" she asked the two sitting boys seriously.

Shoto...did not have an answer to that question, frowning at Bakugou for help.

"You _saw _what happened. The kid couldn't lift the quirk and it's messing us up," Bakugou snapped, though it was subdued, subtle exhaustion lacing his voice.

Shoto sighed. "We probably shouldn't have come out here. Aizawa warned us this might happen."

"Shut up. Like you didn't think it was a good idea too."

Bakugou had him there. Still. "Does this mean that the other quirks can't be lifted either?" Shoto said almost hopefully, and Bakugou sent him an incredulous look. Shoto shrugged noncommittally and was saved from explaining himself when his phone went off in his pocket. Raising his brows, Shoto pulled it out, eyes widening as Izuku's name flashed across the screen. His heart lurched, even seeing the name making something in him ache.

"What…?" Answering the call, Shoto put the device up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Shoto!" Izuku's cheerful voice came through, and it was like a punch to the sternum, ratcheting pain swirling acridly with something like pleasure, leaving him gasping with it.

"Mid–Izuku. What–" Shoto looked wide-eyed at Bakugou, who was frowning so intensely it seemed permanently etched into his face. Quickly, he switched the audio to speaker and the rest of them crowded around.

Izuku didn't notice, his voice sounding strangely flat through the receiver. "Hey! Can you come over? There's someone I want you to meet! I'll send a location and wait for you, okay? See you soon!"

"Wait–" but it was too late. Izuku hung up with a cheery _click _and scant seconds later, the location app on Shoto's phone activated, a red beacon flashing insistently between the four of them.

"What the–what's Midoriya doing in the South Side?" Kirishima said incredulously. "Wasn't he with All Might?" Sure enough, the address they were given was located well away from the safety of downtown, where Izuku by all rights should have been.

"Um, guys? I don't think he's with All Might anymore," Uraraka said tensely, staring at her own phone before flipping it around for them to see. It was a series of texts from Kaminari, less words and more frantic emojis of varying degrees of hysteria. Below that was a link, a thumbnail of a news article with a foreboding headline that very nearly gave Shoto a heart attack.

_"Former Number One Hero Hospitalized After Unknown Villain Attack."_

* * *

**AN: **

**You guys knew this was coming. I'm going to milk this trope for all it's worth and enjoy every sinful, angsty moment~ I'm dragging you all to hell with me! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Lord that was a long chapter. I feel like they just keep getting bigger and I'm not sorry haha. Is this really going to be ten chapters? Who knows! Certainly not me! **

**Thank you for your support! Seriously, I would have dropped this trope fest like a hotcake if no one dug it, so leave those comments and drop those kudos, y'all make it worth it XD That being said, please don't just leave comments demanding I post the next chapter. That doesn't feel great. I know you don't mean it that way and I appreciate your enthusiasm, but that's not exactly encouraging and kind of stresses me out :( I take smiley emojis if you'd like to leave a comment without words! :D! 3!**

**See you guys next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

Cold encased Katsuki's insides and for a suspended moment, he thought that Todoroki reached in and frozen his heart.

All Might was in the hospital.

All Might, who Deku _should have been with_, had been attacked and was in the hospital, and Deku was _halfway across the city_.

Numbly, Uraraka selected the link, pulling up a video of the scene that was posted an hour earlier. A reporter stood in the open door of a helicopter, staring into the camera with a serious frown, her windblown hair held back by a manicured hand. _"Coming to you live from Musutafu, MV News. Ten minutes ago, we received word of local heroes called to the scene of the crash where former number one hero, All Might, was allegedly attacked by an unnamed villain." _The camera swung to the ground below and Katsuki felt his throat clench at the sight of a destroyed vehicle, still smoking at its caved hood, the bridge divider in pieces where it impacted. There was no sign of All Might or Deku, a swarm of police officers and local heroes investigating the scene cordoned off from the public with yellow tape. _"While there is no official statement as of yet, eyewitness reports state that after the car crashed, a woman approached and injured the former hero. Our source was too far from the scene to provide an accurate description. They were, however, able to confirm that All Might had another passenger and that that passenger left with the attacker, leaving All Might behind where he was rescued by local authorities and is receiving medical attention. Who was it that All Might traveled with? Who is the villain who attacked? MV News will continue live coverage." _

A deafening silence fell over the four as the video ended abruptly. Uraraka pulled her phone back to tap the screen rapidly, brows drawn in frustration. "It doesn't say anything else."

Katsuki stood abruptly, ignoring the way his body throbbed and his blood rushed through his head, momentarily blinding him. This was no time for the stupid quirks to hold him back. He faced the street, ready to blast to the nearest station.

A hand closed around his wrist before he could move. Katsuki snarled, trying to rip away from the hold. If he hadn't been so fucking shaken then he probably would have succeeded. But Kirishima's grip was unyielding and he didn't so much as flinch when Katsuki rounded on him aggressively.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?"

"The _fuck _do you think?"

Kirishima snarled right back, unintimidated as his fingers left bruises on Katsuki's wrist. "I _think _that you're going to get yourself, or more importantly, _Midoriya _killed! Calm down and think about this!"

"We don't have time for this!" Katsuki screamed, grabbing Kirishima's wrist in return, eyes wild. He ground his teeth in frustration when Kirishima hardened his skin, locking him more firmly in place and it took all Katsuki's considerable will not to throw his friend across the street. _"Let go or I'll make you!" _

"This is obviously a trap," Uraraka said sternly, her gaze steady but her clenched fingers giving away her fear.

"Of course it's a fucking trap! Some bitch is using Deku to get to us and could be doing _anything _to him right now!"

"Why you, though? Think about it, Katsuki! This could be another play by the League of Villains. We need to tell someone about this!"

"Fine! Tell whoever you want, but I'm going!" Katsuki finally managed to wrench his wrist away, staggering only slightly when Kirishima released him before he could rip his skin.

"We're going with you," Kirishima said seriously. Katsuki gave himself a split second of gratification at the complete lack of hesitation on Kirishima's face before he was spinning on his heel and taking off down the street.

He stopped abruptly when the distinct presence of Todoroki didn't join him. Thrown, Katsuki looked back to find Todoroki still kneeling on the ground, frozen and gaze distant. Katsuki cursed, stalking back to his stunned partner. "Oy, candy cane! We need to move!" He held out his hand.

Todoroki blinked once, gaze flickering to Katsuki's and sharpening. His face fell into impassivity, the kind of distant coldness that Katsuki had known long before he'd breached Todoroki's confidence. Katsuki might have found it slightly unsettling if he wasn't already buzzing out of his skin with impatience. Todoroki's frigid fingers wrapped around his own and the other boy nodded, game face firmly in place. "Let's go."

The four of them took off down the street, headed right back to the station that brought them there. Within minutes they were right back where they started, Bakugou pacing angrily in the aisle and the others watching him from their seats with varying degrees of worry. Like he gave a fuck. If he sat still, Katsuki felt he would either lose it and destroy everything around him or say something he would really, really regret later. Todoroki wasn't much better, his expression blank and focused as he'd ever been when defying his father.

"So what's the plan?" Uraraka broached the topic first.

Katsuki had to bite back a string of useless curses. He couldn't think, he couldn't think, that fucking idiot had been captured by villains and–

Katsuki's mind lurched, fighting against the memory block in his head, his body reacting to the fear his mind didn't remember. Fuck. _Fuck. _

Luckily, Kirishima was able to answer where Katsuki could not. "I think Todoroki should meet Midoriya as if he came alone, as he requested. That way if something happens he'll have us as backup."

"Like hell I'm letting candy cane go in alone," Katsuki snarled, clutching the headrests of their seats and leaning over them menacingly. Todoroki remained silent.

"We don't know what kind of quirk she has or if she's working alone," Uraraka said tightly, glaring at him just as fiercely. "For all we know, the entire League could be waiting!"

"That's why I'm not waiting around for something to happen! We go in with our strongest first and _put them down." _

"And if Deku is being held at gunpoint? What then?" Uraraka got into his face and Katsuki very nearly lunged at her, friendship be damned. The only thing that held him back was the infuriating knowledge that she loved Deku just as fiercely as he did.

"Bakugou may be right," Kirishima broke in, his calm passing between them like a soothing melody. Katsuki eased back, listening despite himself. "It's not a bad idea to let them go in first in case this is an ambush. Out of the four of us, Bakugou and Todoroki have the most firepower." He placed a hand on Uraraka's shoulder. "You and I can provide backup. If we're lucky, we can get the villain talking while Aizawa sends us some help. I've already let him know what's happening."

"What did he say?" Uraraka asked, sitting back down.

Kirishima grimaced. "I sent a text. I'm, uh...kind of scared to look at his reply, but I'm sure that he's on his way."

"Good enough," Katsuki said shortly. He grit his teeth, the buzz in his veins getting worse and sat down forcefully, grabbing Todoroki's hand and letting out a frustrated growl as he was once again soothed. Beneath his fingers, Todoroki relaxed slightly, though he didn't look up from his lap. "Fuck. I don't actually know how long we can keep up a fight in our condition. We're going to have to bluff."

"I can fight," Todoroki finally said, voice flat.

"If this is a hostage situation, we might not get the choice," Katsuki grumbled reluctantly. Contact with Todoroki was calming him enough to think a bit more clearly. "But yeah, if it comes down to it I'm going to _kill her." _

The rest of the ride continued in tense silence, the passersby outside the train growing more and more sparse as they entered the South Side, a section of the city comprised of mostly warehouses and factories and so fucking cliche it made Katsuki sick. Katsuki's jaw slid. Once he got a hold of that stupid nerd, he was going to lock him away and make sure he never got into trouble again, dammit.

* * *

Katsuki and Todoroki walked silently, side by side. They were a street away from Deku's location and if Katsuki weren't so _furious _he would be shaking with repressed– _whatever _. This villain had Deku for over two hours and images of what might have been done to him in that time flashed through Katsuki's mind in a constant loop, reddening his vision with denial.

"He's fine," he said gruffly, as if saying the words would somehow make it true. Todoroki didn't answer and Katsuki didn't have to look at his face to see the focused fury there. "Deku can take care of himself." He pointedly did _not_ remember the state of the car that had crashed with Deku inside of it.

The only sound between them was the crunching of their shoes on the pavement. Katsuki stopped himself from picking up the pace and rushing around the last corner, palms blazing. There was no telling what was about to come next and he couldn't take the chance that something might happen to Deku, the fucking idiot.

"He's fine," he repeated to himself, because he needed to hear it again.

When they finally found Deku he was alone and precisely where the search point indicated he would be.

Deku stood with his back to them in the middle of a nondescript crossroads. There were no civilians around as most of these buildings were used for storage, but Katsuki hadn't expected to see any. To his chagrin, it was the perfect place for an ambush.

But he only had eyes for the figure that stood in front of them. At least the nerd looked alright from where he was standing, something sharp in Katsuki easing.

Until Deku turned around.

"What the fuck," Katsuki snarled, freezing in his tracks. Todoroki did the same at his side, eyes widening in shock.

Deku looked like hell. His hair was more of a rioting mess than usual and matted darkly with dried blood. His face was a mess of bruises, a cut over his eye crusted over and his eye nearly swollen shut as if he'd been struck over the head with a bat. His clothes were just as bad off, torn in places and stained as badly as his skin, littered with cuts from shattered glass.

The worst part though, was the handprints clearly visible around his neck.

"Katsuki," Todoroki said faintly. "I can't feel him."

Katsuki's eyes widened and he too realized through his shock that yes, he couldn't feel Deku's emotions at all. Had the infatuation quirk finally worn off? Or had something been done to him?

Something _better _not have been done to him.

Then Deku met their eyes and smiled and Katsuki suppressed a flinch. It was empty. He was looking right through them.

"Shoto," Deku called brightly, though the expression didn't seem to reach his eyes. "It's good to see you!"

"Deku, what the _fuck?" _Katsuki shouted, chest lurching sharply when Deku's eyes swung to him, his false cheer sinking like a stone in the river. "What are you doing here? What happened to All Might?"

"Kacchan," Deku said with decidedly less cheer and it was like he hadn't even heard what Katsuki said, his expression blank in a way that looked alien on his usually bright features. "I guess I should have expected you to come as well."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Katsuki very nearly lunged forward right then and there, caution be damned, but Todoroki stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Katsuki." When Katsuki turned to him, his skin looked pale, breaths quickening. "Something's wrong."

Then it hit Katsuki too. A crippling wave of exhaustion rushed through his limbs, his fingertips stinging and dragging towards the ground as if his hands were weighed down by iron shackles. Katsuki grunted, grabbing ahold of Todoroki's arm and struggling to breathe past the nausea that gripped him. It passed after several seconds, leaving the both of them trembling where they stood. "Not good," Katsuki hissed, checking Todoroki's face. He looked even paler now and Katsuki couldn't say he felt any different.

Something inside of him felt...wrong. Twisted. And it was only getting worse the longer they stood here. He'd foolishly hoped that their proximity to Deku would ease the symptoms, but it seemed he was badly mistaken.

Still, he shook it off, standing up straight as if he didn't feel like twice the gravity of the earth was holding him down.

"Izuku," Todoroki called, "Let's go back."

Deku tilted his head. "But I don't want to." He smiled widely, the teeth on his left side stained with red. "I met someone!"

Katsuki could feel Todoroki glance at him but didn't take his eyes off of Deku. "Who?" he demanded flatly.

"That would be me."

Katsuki and Todoroki tensed as a tall older woman exited the building behind Deku, slipping from the open door as calmly as if this were a chance meeting between friends. Katsuki's blood immediately boiled, but he was stopped from saying anything when Deku lit up like the fucking sun.

Katsuki watched numbly as Deku spun on his heel and practically bounced to the stranger's side, staring at her as if she were the second coming of All Might. The woman looked down at him fondly and Katsuki audibly growled when she swiped her hand over his hair as if he were a fucking dog, completely ignoring the way dried blood flaked and fell to the ground. Katsuki got a strong impression that if those hands were to be measured against the bruises around Deku's neck, they'd get a perfect match.

"What?" Todoroki whispered, lips white with shock as Deku leaned into her touch and looked at her with adoration.

"Get your filthy hands off of him!" Katsuki shrieked, foot slamming into the ground as he stepped forward aggressively, but didn't dare attack, painfully aware of what she could do to Deku in the few precious seconds it took to reach them.

"Izuku, what are you doing? Get away from her!" Todoroki said at the same time, his hands rippling with restrained power at his sides.

But it was as if Deku couldn't hear them. He had no eyes but for the woman who held him mockingly in her hands. The woman leaned down and whispered something in Deku's ear and Katsuki saw _red. _

"I almost couldn't believe my luck," she addressed them, releasing Deku with a condescending pat on the cheek. Her long white hair wrapped around her thighs as she sauntered forward, arrogant enough to give Katsuki's mother a run for her money. "Not only do I get to meet one famous UA student, but three! And the prince of the Todoroki Empire no less." Her grey eyes slipped covetously over Todoroki and Katsuki's patience _snapped. _

"_ I'll kill you!" _Katsuki screamed, lunging with his arms behind him, tense to blast and propel him into her smug fucking face.

"Kacchan, _stop!" _

Deku's cold, commanding voice hit Katsuki like a battering ram, freezing him in his tracks mere feet away from the woman. She hadn't even flinched, watching dispassionately as Katsuki's palms were extinguished in lines of curling smoke, a small smile deepening the wrinkles around her painted mouth. Katsuki struggled, his fury choking him as he stood impotently, promising murder with his gaze alone. Despite every cell in his body screaming at him to move, Katsuki couldn't, Deku's voice echoing in his head over and over, something sharp and terrible plunging into his chest and holding him captive.

Struggling to breathe, he tore his eyes away from the woman to meet Deku's, but the expression on his rival's face stole what little air he had left.

Deku's green eyes were flinted with hard fury, his mouth pulled into an ugly snarl. He looked at Katsuki like he _loathed _him. "What are you doing?" Katsuki screamed, eyes wide and teeth bared in disbelief.

_"Stop _yelling, Kacchan. This is why we can never have a real conversation."

Katsuki opened his mouth, ready to spew expletives, but his throat spasmed, words coming out as nothing more than a pained wheeze.

"Now, now, boys, there's no need to fight on my account," the woman said with some amusement. "We really must be going if we want to leave without interference." She leaned down into Katsuki's face and he gagged as mint washed over him, fighting against the order so hard he was surprised he was still standing and not convulsing on the ground. "Izuku, darling, why don't you tell this hothead to sleep." Katsuki's eyes widened impossibly further as a cold finger slid up his working throat, a sharp nail sliding over his pounding pulse.

"Yes, Miss Thread," Deku said in that same dreamy voice that he'd once used to speak about _him _, and Katsuki wanted to _throw up. _What had she done to him? Why was he _looking _at her like that? Deku opened his mouth to comply and Katsuki could do nothing–

A wall of ice burst between Katsuki, Deku, and Thread, the woman jumping back with a startled shout and leaving Katsuki and Deku on one side. Deku yelped as he was encased in ice before he could react, the cold creeping up his chest and neck to cover his mouth and leave him completely immobilized. Only his eyes and the top of his head were exposed, his gaze leaping between the three of them.

Katsuki gasped a tremulous breath as Todoroki reached his side, the other boy immediately thickening the ice around Deku so that all he could do was glare at them with bloodshot eyes. "I'm sorry, Izuku, but I can't let you speak right now," Todoroki said with a calm he clearly didn't feel, his brows drawn seriously.

"That...bitch...has control of him...somehow," Katsuki said, strangled, unable to speak any louder than a whisper.

"Yeah, I got that much," Todoroki drawled, and Katsuki might have laughed if he wasn't so pissed. "Can you move?"

"What...does it look...like?"

"Oh dear, I did not see that coming," Thread said with enough composure and amusement to give Katsuki an aneurism, sauntering around the wall of ice as if it were the barest of inconveniences. "Though I suppose I should have, after that stunning display during the UA festival. Forget the Shigaraki brat, the three of you would undoubtedly sell for a high price as breeders."

Fury and disgust roiled in Katsuki's stomach and he snarled, spitting in her direction. If he hadn't already wanted to tear her _motherfucking _head off _, _he definitely would now.

Todoroki froze. "What did you say?" he said, his voice so flat that Katsuki could only watch him pale with growing dread, still shaking in an effort to _move dammit. _

"Shoto...don't listen–"

"What did you say?" Todoroki said again, deadly quiet as frost crawled over his slack features.

Thread smiled serenely, clearly not understanding the danger she was in. "Come now, darling, I promise it would be fun for you. Of course, I would charge a small finder's fee, but together we could make a killing, what do you say? Women everywhere would be _dying _to get ahold of your quirk." Her teasing tone belied how fucking insane she was if she thought any of them was going to just say _'oh, yeah, that sounds fun, let's sell ourselves as sperm banks'. _

"The...fuck is...wrong with you," Katsuki wheezed, then startled as pure heat engulfed him, the skin stinging and his sweat evaporating instantly. Todoroki stepped around Katsuki's inert form, fire licking up his side and hissing as it met his ice. Katsuki only got a glimpse of his expression but it was enough for him to renew his efforts to escape his invisible bonds. Fuck, fuck, fuck, he was actually going to _kill _her. Katsuki howled inside of his own mind, but could do little more than increase the strain on his body, sparks forcing their way from his palms uselessly.

Shit, what was _taking them so long? _

Thread did not seem perturbed, didn't even seem to recognize that she was staring death in the face. "Izuku, darling. Your friend seems upset." Her canines glinted. "Subdue him."

Green flashed and flickered in the corner of Katsuki's eye and then he was thrown to the ground as the ice holding Deku exploded, the debris hitting him with bruising force. "Don't touch her!" Deku screamed, and Katsuki saw with horror that the ice had torn Deku's skin in multiple places, blood running freely where his torn clothes had exposed him to the extreme cold. He didn't seem to feel it in his crazed fervor and it didn't stop him from throwing himself over Katsuki's body to grab for a shocked Todoroki.

Todoroki's eyes widened as he threw himself back, barely managing to throw up a shield of ice as Deku went for his throat.

"Damn...it…" Katsuki bit his lip until he tasted blood, watching as the two battle in front of him more viciously than he'd ever seen. Deku wasn't just fighting in a dumb tournament or training or to rescue someone, he was fighting to put Todoroki _down. _Brutally.

"Izuku, stop this!" Todoroki shouted, but Deku didn't listen, destroying his constructs as quickly as he could put them up. Ice and wind battled head to head, shattering windows and concrete alike, and it only took Katsuki a split second to recognize that neither of them were able to use their full strength. Todoroki was moving too slowly while Deku threw himself at him with abandon, ignoring–or maybe unable to feel–his injuries.

Deku was losing too much blood, his quirk flickering and surging irregularly and fuck, _where were those fuckers? _

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Thread drawled, and Katsuki flinched, nearly forgetting she was there while percussions from the fight echoed through the ground to rattle his bones. "I haven't had this much fun in years."

"You...bitch…" Katsuki rasped.

"No need for that, pet, just rest your pretty head. This will be over soon." Thread's heels clicked in front of his face and Katsuki stared up at her with unadulterated _loathing, _wishing irrationally to sink his fangs into her scrawny ankles out of pure spite. She wasn't even looking at him though, watching the fight with interest.

Her distraction ensured she didn't see Uraraka coming and Katsuki took vicious satisfaction when the younger slammed into Thread's back with a wild look in her eyes, Uraraka's usually sweet face crumpled with anger. Thread went down with a startled shout, cussing as Uraraka dug a heel into her back and wrenched her thin arm behind her. "Kirishima, now!" Katsuki grunted as he was picked up and thrown over a hard shoulder.

"I have him!" Kirishima broke into a run, easily bearing Katsuki's dead weight as he propelled them out of range.

"What...took you so...long," Katsuki said haltingly with a glare as Kirishima set him down against a building. Katsuki hissed as his burned skin scraped against the harsh concrete.

Kirishima looked over Katsuki with a critical eye, running his hands over his limbs to check for visible injuries. "Sorry man, we wanted to make sure no one else was around. As far as we can tell, she's alone. What the hell happened? Why can't you move?" He spoke quickly, glancing over his shoulder as Todoroki barely kept Deku at bay, shattering a wall a little too close for comfort.

"Fucking...Deku ordered me...to stop…" Katsuki growled, forcing his throat to relax so he could fucking _talk. _He lowered his voice to an urgent tenor. "I don't know how, but this bitch, Thread, twisted the fucking quirks around on Deku. He worships her now or something."

"But he can still control you?" Kirishima said worriedly and Katsuki nodded reluctantly. "Can you get around it?"

"I don't know," Katsuki said in frustration, his throat clenching as he tried and failed to raise his voice again. "This feels different from before. Whatever she did to him is affecting us too."

"Shit, okay, well, Uraraka has her, so now we just need to–"

Kirishima was cut off by Uraraka's blood-curdling scream. The two of them jerked around, Katsuki's heart nearly bursting out of his chest as Kirishima's face filled with the very same fear.

In the half-minute they'd been talking, Thread had easily taken control of the battle and twisted around to grab Uraraka by the throat, lifting the much shorter girl from the ground. Uraraka writhed in her grip, eyes wide and jaw working as if her scream hadn't ended when she'd run out of breath. Thread's grin flashed and she laughed, low at first, then louder as she watched the girl struggle. "Oh, child, you thought you could get the best of_ me? _You're about thirty years too early."

Uraraka's second scream was no more than a gurgle. She fell limp, and when Thread released her with a cheery nudge, she floated into the sky, unconscious.

Kirishima didn't hesitate.

"Wait!" Katsuki tried to yell but nearly strangled himself in the effort. "Don't...let her touch...you!"

Kirishima didn't hear him, his activated quirk tearing through his shirt as he charged the woman. "Ochako!"

Thread didn't blink, turning around to face the boy and faster than Kirishima could react, dodged his first uncontrolled blow. Kirishima stumbled before immediately turning to face her, but it was too late. Her clawed grip slammed into his forehead and Kirishima's heart-wrenching howl shattered against the buildings around them before he collapsed to the ground.

Katsuki wheezed, wide-eyed as he watched Thread straighten. Delicately, as if her hands hadn't just been involved in violence against an innocent, she patted down the flyaways in her hair, smug smile still firmly in place. Unlike Uraraka, Kirishima was still conscious, struggling where he'd fallen. Even from a distance and over the pounding of Katsuki's frantic heart, Katsuki could hear him whimper as his own quirk immobilized him, his skin hardening erratically and cracking in audible pops, exposing muscle and sending streaks of red down his bare neck and chest.

A third shout had Katsuki jerking his eyes to the fight that had gone startlingly silent, and Katsuki could no longer feel anything at all as Deku crouched over Todoroki prone form, a hand planting his chest into the cracked concrete. Deku watched impassively as Todoroki struggled to reach the others, Todoroki's expression broken and desperate as he watched Uraraka drift helplessly into the sky. Katsuki couldn't hear him over the racing of his pulse and the audible grinding of his bones as he quaked, but he was pleading with Deku, shouting words that couldn't reach him.

Todoroki's ice danced frantically over his skin as he strained against Deku's grip, but he couldn't seem to use his quirk and Katsuki realized distantly that Deku must have ordered him no to.

_Pulse _

It was every nightmare Katsuki had ever had come to life. His friends, the people he _loved, _in danger and Katsuki helpless, helpless, helpless–

_Pulse _

Katsuki's mouth opened in a silent scream that couldn't make it past his convulsing throat. His mind was the only thing he had left–the rest of himself that he'd fought tooth and nail and broken bone to take command of, that he'd wrested forcefully from the unfit adults around him, stripped away with a few cruel words by someone he _trusted _–and he threw himself at the bonds that held him with more desperation and fury than he ever had in his _life _–

_Pulse _

He could feel the capillaries in his eyes burst and darken his vision with red. Images flashed in his mind, of staring up into his mother's face, afraid, alone, held down and hurting, a wicked smile and hatred in crimson, still far away as if it had happened to someone else but looming closer–

_Pulse _

The storm rumbled in the distance and Katsuki reached for it, begged it to consume him, to let him take hold of the instincts that had kept him alive his entire life, under attack since the moment he'd been born. Todoroki blazed in Katsuki's singular vision, the other boy fighting just as hard, tears streaking down his cheeks and Deku's blank face that was bloodied and bruised and _empty _as he was forced to hurt someone he loved–

Uraraka floating higher and higher with no one to anchor her from drifting into the atmosphere and Kirishima trapped in armor that wouldn't accommodate his frantic inhales, more and more restrictive as he lost the ability to breathe–

Then Thread's voice, heard somehow over the numbness and the screams in Katsuki's own head. "A talented bunch, but you really are just children. I think it's time to take my due."

Katsuki inhaled, and just as ice burst from the ground in a massive wall of razor shards, the bonds holding Katsuki _broke. _

His palms ignited and he screamed.

* * *

Izuku drifted. He lay reclined...or maybe he was on his knees. The darkness surrounding him did not frighten, but comforted, a blanket that smothered his stress and kept away the pain of his body. Izuku didn't know what woke him, but when his awareness stirred in his fugue, the first thing he sensed of was the glimmering web wrapped around his body like a shroud. It sparkled in the dark, pulsing comfortingly and lulling him back into the drift. All of the strands were golden save for two, blackened as if burned away with kerosene and throbbing, tugging out from his center into the distance. Izuku touched them softly where they rested over his heart, wincing as they stung.

_Izuku, what are you doing?_ _Get away from her!_

Izuku blinked, coming to a little. A window of light grew before his eyes, blurring and coming into focus against the darkness. He knew that voice...Shoto...one of the black threads glowed silver and warm for a moment, suffusing his chest in warmth. But it was immediately smothered by the golden ropes that tightened and pulsed with acute discomfort, defensive of the other's presence. Izuku whimpered, retreating back into the dark.

Only to be jerked towards the window once again by the second black thread, flashing insistently crimson and _hot._

_Get your filthy hands off him! _

Distantly, Izuku could feel his own fear, anger and hurt, could feel his mouth moving but couldn't hear his own words. All he could feel was the potent drug of satisfaction and pleasure, someone else's will smothering his own, gold pulsing brighter and blinding him to all else.

"Stop shouting, Kacchan. This is why we can never have a real conversation," Izuku mumbled with numb lips, Kacchan's anger distressing. He wished Kacchan would stop being so _angry _all the time…

Izuku gasped, jolting as cold encased him, seeping into his consciousness with stifling pain. He jerked into his own body abruptly, images flooding his vision and_ pain, pain, pain– _

Todoroki and Kacchan were here? When did they get here? Where _was _here? Izuku blinked and a cool voice called to him and suddenly nothing else mattered but the beautiful woman who spoke his name with such relish and her numbing words–

Suddenly Izuku was _furious, _how _dare _Todoroki attack her, attack what belonged to Izuku? Izuku could feel his throat tearing with the force of his fury, and the ice was nothing, nothing as it ripped at his skin, it didn't matter, nothing mattered but what Thread wanted and he _would take Todoroki down. _

Izuku's vision narrowed as he threw himself at his former friend, ignoring the way Todoroki's voice cracked, the way his face crumpled in disbelief and terror–

Izuku was dragged down into the darkness again, the silence stifling as his senses dulled one by one. Yet the window into the outside world remained, insistent, impossible to ignore. His eyes widened as he watched himself tear down Todoroki's defenses, the other boy's pleas pounding against his ears like a distant scream. What...what was he doing? Why was he attacking Shoto? Izuku gasped silently as the golden threads tightened, dragging him further into the black, the two pulsing threads no match for their strength.

Ice shocked Izuku once again, dragging him back up abruptly and he coughed on a startled inhale as he found himself on top of Todoroki, the boy's pale skin blooming with black bruises where Izuku's fingers dug into him mercilessly. Izuku flinched as sound was rudely reintroduced to his mind in staggering volume, rushing in like the wind from a lowered car window.

"Sho...to…?"

But Todoroki didn't seem to hear the tiny sound, struggling desperately against Izuku's numb hold, his frost encasing his side and creeping up Izuku's arm, forcing his consciousness forward.

"What am I doing?" Izuku whispered, eyes widening slowly. His gaze dragged away from Todoroki's strained shoulders to see the destruction that had befallen his friends. "Ochako...Kirishima…"

Todoroki convulsed beneath him and Izuku realized with horror that his quirk was still activated, that his sparking fingers were digging brutally into Todoroki's shoulder, skin and sinew snapping and drawing blood to the surface and Izuku's breath quickened, vision narrowing to pinpricks until the damage he was causing was all he could see. He let go.

Izuku was unprepared when, with an almighty heave, Todoroki threw Izuku from his back and reached out with a desperate shout. Ice burst from the ground, rising in jagged spikes and sweeping in an arc around them. Izuku watched, winded, as it curled high into the sky and–

Uraraka bounced gently off a roof of ice, halting her rise into the atmosphere, a monument of razor-sharp white ten stories high wrapped gently around her.

Within the breadth of the same moment, an animalistic howl of pain was nearly drowned out by a massive explosion that sent Izuku slamming into a wall. Shocked, Izuku could only watch as Kacchan blasted through the air with _murder _in his eyes and blood running from the corner of his mouth, watch him slam into Thread and pin her against a wall, a hand pressed into her breast ready to destroy her heart.

Izuku shivered, vision fracturing as a voice pounded through his head, obliterating all thought. Golden strands wrapped around his chest and _squeezed._

_If it looks like I'm about to lose… _Thread's words whispered in his ear like a snake curling about his neck and Izuku's stomach nearly rebelled.

"NO!" Izuku coughed in a voice that didn't sound like his own. Reaching behind him with an arm he couldn't feel, Izuku pulled out the blade he'd been given.

And pressed it to his own pulse.

* * *

"Go ahead," Katsuki said roughly, baring his teeth in a vicious smile. His body was numb with adrenaline. All he could taste was the iron on his tongue. "Try and make me lose control of my quirk, _I fucking dare you." _

Thread, the insufferable bitch, was frozen beneath his grip, her heart pounding frantically against Katsuki's nitroglicerin soaked palm. He could see it in her eyes that she knew she couldn't, because Katsuki's control was the only thing between her and oblivion. She didn't try to say anything and Katsuki didn't let her, holding her against the wall with a fist around her smug fucking face. Her hands fell in defeat and Katsuki was tempted, sorely tempted, to end her anyway. Why shouldn't he? Why fucking not? She was just another waste of humanity, another torturer who hurt Katsuki's friends and would hurt again if Katsuki let her. If he released her...He couldn't _release _her….

He was his mother's son, after all.

"Katsuki, NO!"

Katsuki froze, air burning in his throat and eyes wild. Aizawa…

"I'm not letting her go," he rasped, his quirk a monster to contain as the storm consumed him, howling for Thread's death more powerfully than anything else ever had. She'd hurt Deku, Shoto, Kiri, 'Chako, All Might–

Hurt Katsuki, always hurt Katsuki, fuck–Thread's hair flickered between white and blond, eyes between grey and crimson–fuck now was not the time for this–

Distantly, Katsuki was aware of others coming up behind him, the bright colors of hero costumes and the flashes of police lights, someone talking softly and urgently to Kirishima who struggled to answer back. He didn't take his eyes off Thread, couldn't.

"Let her go, Katsuki," Aizawa said again, firm but gentle. Thread's eyes flickered between Katsuki's and something behind his back. "You don't have to do this. You don't have to be like her."

"What?" Katsuki whispered, his fist tightening around her jaw. It creaked beneath his fingers and she grunted. He didn't know exactly who Aizawa meant. His mother? Or Thread? Either way...either way...

A hand landed on Katsuki's shoulder and he startled, looking up into Aizawa's grim face. "Let her go," he said again with more understanding than Katsuki deserved.

Katsuki trembled, his muscles giving out and pain slamming into him as a feeling of safety wrapped around his bones, a very different pair of eyes watching him with compassion. His fingers fell away from Thread's face and chest and she gasped, hacking as she was released abruptly.

She wasn't allowed a moment to recover, however, when three local heroes converged on her, pinning her to the ground and gagging her so that she couldn't speak. She hissed and glared, but the heroes must have been briefed on her abilities because she couldn't use her quirk to attack.

Katsuki stumbled back on weak legs as Aizawa pulled him into his chest before he could fall. For several seconds he just tried to hold himself together. Fuck. What had he been thinking? How could he almost...even if she deserved it, he couldn't, wouldn't take a life. He was a hero. He wanted to be a _hero, _and no one, not Mitsuki, not fucking Shigaraki and not–not even _Katsuki _could drive him from his chosen path.

"That's right, kid. You did good. You can relax now."

"Shut up, Eyebags," Katsuki muttered weakly, digging his fingers into Aizawa's shirt. The older man huffed a laugh, patting Katsuki on the shoulder. "Wouldn't have done it." Except he would have. He almost did. Katsuki's fingers tightened and he grit his teeth against the tears. Bakugou Katsuki did _not cry. _

"I know, kid. I know. Let's get you–"

"Let her go or I s-swear I'll do it!"

"Izuku, no, _please!" _Shoto cried, broken and terrified, shattering Katsuki's tenuous calm like a bullet through the chest.

Katsuki wrenched away from Aizawa's embrace and saw to his despair that this nightmare wasn't over.

It was only beginning.

* * *

"Izuku, _please! Don't do this!" _Shoto pleaded. His vision flickered and darkened, horror consuming him as he was pulled viciously between past and present. He could barely hold himself upright, the strain of breaking Izuku's order and using his quirk well past his limits driving him toward the ground, but with every last bit of adrenaline remaining in Shoto's body, he resisted. He couldn't fall now. _He had to stop this! _

Whatever had been holding Shoto down was gone and with it, every terrible thing he hadn't been able to remember flooding him at once.

_The way his mother looked at him before she marked him with her pain in the most permanent way– _

_The beatings, his father's condescension, the way his muscles tore when he was forced to train too hard– _

_Finding his mother passed out on the floor, a bloodied pen clutched in her hand– _

But none of that–_none _of it–was worse than the scene before him.

Izuku, the boy he loved, held a blade against his throat, helpless tears smearing the red on his cheeks.

"Izuku!" Shoto could feel his heart shatter as he raised his hands in entreaty, fingers shaking uselessly, too far away from Izuku to help. There were people around them now, talking loudly and securing the area and unwilling to approach, but Shoto could focus on nothing but the boy in front of him.

"Sho...to…?" Izuku whispered, and a surge of hope weakened Shoto's knees.

"Yes, I'm here, I'm here, Izuku, put the knife down, please, _please. _"

"Th...read."

"No," Shoto denied, hatred and fear clogging his throat to hear that witch's name on Izuku's tongue. "No, she doesn't have a hold on you, Izuku, you can break it. Fight her. You can do this."

"She told me t-to kill myself i-if she lost." Izuku said haltingly, and Shoto could see that he was losing him, Izuku's green eyes glazing over as they had before. A small bead of blood bloomed beneath cold steel, trickling down the bruises as if Thread still held him in her hands.

"No! Izuku–" Shoto's voice trembled with more emotion than he'd ever been able to project before and Izuku paused, looking at him dazedly. "Izuku, please, don't do this to me. To us. I love you, _we_ love you–we can't do this without you, put the knife down–"

"You love me?" Izuku said faintly. His brows drew together, voice growing stronger. "You're only saying that because of the quirks."

"I'm not, I'm not, the quirks are gone! We broke them! My feelings are _real, _I remember everything–"

"You remember," Izuku's eyes widened, his haze clearing a little more and Shoto dared to take another staggering step forward, reaching. Then Izuku's gaze shifted. "Kacchan…"

"What are you doing, 'Zuku?" Katsuki husked, a wavering smile on his face and hands reaching just like Shoto's, powerless just like Shoto. "Put that knife down, c'mon…"

Izuku blinked, a few more tears falling down his face. "I'm doing what you told me to do, Kacchan."

Katsuki flinched and Izuku's fingers tightened and Shoto's heart _stopped. _"I didn't mean it," Katsuki blurted, voice high, quick, "I didn't mean it and I'm sorry I said it, I'm sorry, I'll do anything!"

"Tell me why."

Katsuki inhaled sharply and the words tumbled out, almost incomprehensibly fast. "My mom, she told me that I was useless, that I should kill myself because I was a disappointment that didn't deserve to live and I took it out on you because you were weak and I was _afraid–" _

"No," Izuku said, a small light glinting in his eyes, and Katsuki shut up immediately. "Tell me why you'll do anything to stop me."

"I'll do anything because I_ love _you, you're my motherfucking _hero_, you always have been you _fucking_–_Izuku! _Put. The. Knife. _Down." _

The moment pulled taut between them, chains around their limbs locking them in a macabre deadlock, Shoto and Katsuki desperate to get closer but unable to and Izuku wavering where he stood, his arm trembling as if he warred with himself to hold still.

Then the moment _snapped, _the chains fell away and all three of them gasped as the _wrongness_ that plagued them left their bodies abruptly, allowing them to finally breathe the free air.

Izuku's hand lowered as life rushed into his features and shattered his doll-like mask, face crumpling. Shoto surged forward, snatching the blade from his hand and throwing it as far away from them as he could and pulled Izuku–_ finally _–into his arms. Izuku collapsed with a sob, burying his face into Shoto's shoulder and Shoto's relief was so powerful he couldn't even cry, clutching Izuku right back and feeling like half of his heart was returned to him.

He wasn't going to lose him like he lost everyone else, he hadn't lost Izuku, he _hadn't. _

Strong arms wrapped around them both and Shoto nearly lost consciousness with the force of how _right _it felt, all of the emotions and the pain bleeding out of him at once as he inhaled the scents of his lovers, dense with the cloying iron of blood and fear, but _theirs. _

The three of them rocked together, Izuku's sobs mingling with the slowing thunder of Shoto's heart and the low hum of Katsuki's voice. Whole.

"Goddammit," Katsuki finally said when he'd gotten enough of his wits back to speak. "Only you, Izuku. Only _you _would make trying to date you this fucking hard."

Izuku choked out a laugh that sounded suspiciously like a sob. "I l-love you, t-too, I always have–I–" he broke down, unable to speak anymore, and the arms around Shoto and Izuku tightened ever so slightly.

As the heroes and police rushed around them and made a racket of sirens and shouts, Shoto smiled into Izuku's matted hair and let himself breathe.

* * *

**AN: **

***smiles innocently* one more chapter to go. ;) **

**Be thankful I decided not to stop the chapter at 'and he put it to his own pulse' bc I almost did, dear readers. I almost did. **

**:D Comments give me life! Thank you to everyone who's shown this story support. You guys make it worth it. **


	10. Chapter 10

Aizawa stared listlessly at the documents on his desk.

He blinked slowly, eyes dry and burning, resisting the urge to rub them with a force of will heretofore unknown to man. It would only make it worse. It didn't help that this goddamn briefing room didn't have any natural light, it's blank, windowless walls covered in retina-burning monitors and fluorescent lights so old that the constant flicker was giving him one of the worst headaches he'd ever had to suffer.

Yet despite the sleepless nights, the dry eyes, the hard work, and the overtime, it had been worth it. With this measly stack of papers–which took an immense amount of effort to procure, screw the System–he would be able to change more than one life today. Hopefully for the better. If they accepted.

The first was a petition for emancipation, neatly passed in court and simply awaiting the signature of Bakugou Katsuki himself. Even with only a brief interview of Bakugou Mitsuki and a rather compelling testimony from Bakugou Masaru, Aizawa had enough evidence on Katsuki's behalf to sway any court. Whether Katsuki wanted to press charges against his parents was up to him.

Aizawa had not stopped there. While Katsuki would be staying in the dorms where food and shelter would be provided, he was still required by law as an emancipated minor to have a stable income. Best Jeanist had graciously offered to extend Katsuki's internship with a fair starting salary. His acceptance letter was stacked neatly beneath Katsuki's completed paperwork for his provisional hero license, obtained and unanimously approved by the Hero Commission after several pro hero's enthusiastic endorsements. It was also extended as an unofficial apology by the HC for the negligence that led to the dangerous crossed quirks that nearly ended with five students hospitalized, for which Aizawa knew he was partially responsible. He hoped that with this, he would be able to begin to make amends.

The same courtesy had been extended to the other students involved, though their provisional courses would continue.

Todoroki Shoto's case was a little more challenging.

Endeavor was Japan's number one hero, the most powerful they had in the violent and escalating war between the heroes and the increasingly dangerous League of Villains. To attempt to obtain the same emancipation for young Shoto would mean further discrediting the hero community in the eyes of a very discriminating and scared public, something which they could not afford if they wished to continue to keep the peace. No matter how Aizawa would personally like to see Enji Todoroki pay in blood for what he'd done, the matter had to be taken care of quietly.

Aizawa had approached Endeavor himself. Much to his surprise, it did not take much convincing for the man to agree to an unofficial restraining order and to pass all legal decisions on Shoto's behalf to UA, specifically Aizawa, until Shoto came of age in little over a year. It seemed that Endeavor was aware of his crimes, something in the past months bringing them starkly to light as the man finally began to acknowledge that his obsession with power had destroyed his family utterly. He was willing to step aside and never approach or contact Shoto again unless the boy reached out himself. He was unwilling, however, to allow Shoto to leave his household penniless, signing over a vast portion of his wealth under Shoto's name; his to do with as he pleased, whether he accepted it or not. Endeavor had left without another word that day, and Aizawa truly wondered whether Shoto would ever contact him as Endeavor seemed to hope.

Sails deflated by Enji's unexpected cooperation, Aizawa grudgingly stowed away the insults and threats he'd so carefully prepared. He would rather see Endeavor rot in jail for the rest of his days, but again, it was Shoto's decision. Aizawa trusted in the young man's judgment and if that meant he rejected his wealth and never spoke to his father again or they someday made amends, Aizawa would support him.

Shoto would never again be forced to step foot in that house nor bear Endeavor's oppressive presence if he didn't wish to. He too was welcome to stay in the dorms or purchase a home on his own for times when the dorms were closed for break.

Of course, both Katsuki and Shoto would be welcome in Aizawa's home...but that was a conversation for another time. These first steps would need to be taken on their terms–something that had been denied to Katsuki and Shoto for much too long. Aizawa would be there for them for as long as they needed, regardless of their decisions.

On a much lighter note, the third stack of documents was a program for the special needs course at Hagakure Elementary, an optional mentorship program with students from UA. Already three sets of applications lay before him, most notably Riku Tanaka and Hitoshi Shinsou. Aizawa hoped that by opening their gates and allowing the older students to mentor the younger, the children in the most formative years of their early development would be better prepared for the changing climate of the world. It wasn't a cure all–there may always be acute power imbalance in this quirk based society–but Aizawa hoped that by inviting the most troubled children to share their experiences with heroes to be, by giving them the resources they needed as soon as possible, there would be less lost youth, less easy targets swayed by opportunistic villains who want to use their powerful quirks to harm others, all because the stagnant System had failed them. Aizawa was still working on the other hero schools, hoping that this would become a trend that could change society for the better and sincerely hoped that Shinsou and his mentee would agree to be poster children of sorts, the first to spark this change long in the coming.

Murata Kin's name was also notably present, though Aizawa had not yet chosen a mentor for him. For now, his recovery was first priority. When Thread's manipulation had been broken, so too had Katsuki and Shoto's memories returned, and with them, released young Kin from his coma as well. Aizawa had heard from his father shortly after and was immensely relieved that though Kin had vague impressions of the memories he'd unwittingly stolen, he was free of the burden of them. Such a dangerous quirk–to himself just as surely as others–would require careful consideration on Aizawa's part. He would not put the child in a situation like what happened with the remedial course ever again if he could help it. But there were hundreds of talented students at UA, most notably those in the support courses with quirks medical in nature, that could guide young Kin. Aizawa held all confidence that he could find a suitable partner. Perhaps Recovery Girl could point him to some of her more talented and compassionate students...

"Shouta," a deep baritone came softly from the doorway and Aizawa blinked again, sorely tempted to dump the glass of water sitting innocuously by his hand over his face, only just resisting. It wouldn't help. Such was his curse.

"Toshinori," Aizawa sighed, slumping back into his chair. "Is it time already?"

"Afraid so," Toshinori said with that grin of his, gaunt face pulled in amusement. Aizawa allowed his own tired smirk to mirror, too worn out to keep up his emotional distance after the scare Toshinori–and Aizawa's stupid, impulsive, heroic kids– had put him through. The older man was freshly out of the hospital, only to be pulled into this hellish press conference with Aizawa almost immediately. If Aizawa felt that he could handle this on his own, he would have allowed Toshinori to rest. But as it was, his presence as the beloved former number one would be what sold the world on their necessary deception, one that would hopefully protect the kids from unfair scrutiny and bolster the hero community's image at the same time.

Aizawa wished it wasn't necessary, but some knowledge was too dangerous for the public eye, and by extension, the League. Thread had no known association with the League that they could discover after many hours of interrogation, a mere low profile mercenary that had been active across continents for the better part of thirty years. Opportunistic and ruthless and involved in multiple cases of human trafficking, but not a member of the League. That didn't mean this couldn't bite them all in the ass later. Such was war. At the very least, she would be serving life without parole, this awful episode finally put to rest. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Aizawa drawled, drawing a dry chuckle from the former pro hero. As Aizawa passed Toshinori with all the grimness of one attending a funeral, the man's slim hand stopped him with a gentle grip around his wrist. Aizawa paused, looking up into Toshinori's fathomless blue eyes, still sharp and unbearably kind even after everything he'd been through.

"Shouta, you've been working so hard, and I know you have to be tired beyond belief…" the blond man said awkwardly, running his fingers through his disheveled hair. Aizawa opened his mouth to demure–he wasn't any more tired than usual, honestly–but Toshinori didn't let him speak, saying quickly, "but would you like to get dinner? With me? Uh...tonight? After the conference, of course."

Aizawa gaped for several seconds at the taller man, an unfamiliar heat rising up his neck and barely hidden beneath his scarf. Toshinori became visibly more uncomfortable by the second and Aizawa couldn't help but chuckle, a little disbelieving, a little pleased. "I'd like that," he answered before Toshinori could get properly worked up.

With the barest of smiles, Aizawa turned on the flustered hero, bracing himself for the flashes of cameras and aggressive questions with a new determination–and with more to look forward to than he'd had in a very long time.

Aizawa still had to face the media and set two boys' lives on the path they deserved and should have gotten from the beginning. The community at large still faced so much grief and pain and hardship to come. They were at war and far from a happy ending.

But maybe...maybe this could be the start of one.

* * *

Izuku dozed.

He was comfortable, warm, utterly content as he drifted in and out of sleep, unconsciously timing his breaths to the steady heartbeat against his back. He felt protected, safe...loved. There were no nightmares. There were no intrusive thoughts, no worries, no pain.

Just him, and the quiet contentment of the warmth of another, lulling him more easily than any melody.

Soft voices drifted over him, soothing and familiar, and Izuku sighed, eyes fluttering open. "Kacchan," he mumbled, yawning widely. Katsuki didn't quite smile, but it was a close thing, crimson eyes flaring in the low lamplight of their dorm room. "You're back."

"Go back to sleep, Deku," Katsuki said quietly, closing the door behind him.

"Don' want to," Izuku whined, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. Arms tightened around his waist, Shoto shifting to accommodate him with a sleepy mumble as Izuku straightened. A chin plopped on Izuku's shoulder, Shoto's warm breath ghosting over his ear.

"What did All Might say?" Shoto asked and Katsuki didn't answer for a moment, just looking between the two of them in enigmatic silence. With a sigh, Katsuki sat on the edge of the bed they shared, the three of them having moved into Katsuki's room the second they'd been released from the hospital the previous evening under orders of strict bedrest. No amount of teasing of the others or vaguely disapproving looks from Aizawa could convince them to sleep separately. Toshinori hadn't even blinked when he heard, just giving Izuku a knowing smile and a wink, making him blush and bury his face in his hands. Still, Izuku was pleased, both by his surrogate father's approval and his swift recovery. He didn't know what he would have done without him.

Shoto and Katsuki's insistence on staying with him despite the broken quirks had been a massive relief to Izuku, all of his fears of being rejected and discarded after they regained their memories banished by the sure arms of his lovers wrapping around him and refusing to let go. It wasn't perfect. Katsuki and Shoto still bore the hardships of their pasts. Despite Izuku's forgiveness for Katsuki's actions, Izuku still suffered the scars of abuse by him and the other bullies of his youth, the prejudices he'd been forced to endure for the better part of his formative years. Izuku didn't believe for a second that it would be easy to get over. It may never be easy. Katsuki was still prone to fits of unprovoked anger and Shoto still sometimes withdrew into himself for hours on end, but they hadn't pulled away as Izuku had feared. They were still together. They still wanted him . Cemented through shared and inflicted pain, their feelings for Izuku were real, strong enough that no matter what might have held them back before they'd been affected by the quirks, they would not allow their pasts to keep them from what they'd chosen any longer.

It was unorthodox, and strange, and maybe a bit too fast, but it was them and no one could tell them that they were wrong for wanting what they wanted. Not anymore. Not ever again.

"Eyebags wants to meet with us in the morning," Katsuki finally answered. He ran his hand through his spiked hair before scrubbing it roughly, a dark frown pulling at his lips.

"Is it something bad?" Izuku asked, concerned.

"...Nah." Katsuki's expression relaxed, callouses rasping as they ran over the soft stubble on his defined jaw, unkempt as he hadn't bothered with it since before they'd been hospitalized. The sound sent a shiver down Izuku's spine, reminding him acutely all that had changed in the past year, Katsuki no longer the angry boy he'd been but a young man who'd been able to face himself and come out the other side whole. "Why are you two still up? It's late."

"We were waiting for you, obviously," Shoto drawled, "The bed's too big without you."

Katsuki raised a brow, running his eyes slowly over the cramped single bed, his two intertwined lovers already taking up most of the space. "Right."

Izuku blinked the last of the sleepiness out of his eyes. Katsuki looked tired. Not surprising really; they all were. The trials of the last week had worn them all down, though thankfully nothing was really expected of them, still relieved from classes while they recovered.

Quirk exhaustion, the doctors said. It was no surprise. Thread's ability to manipulate the quirks within others, to 'overload' them, put a significant strain on a person's body, more so than if they had just overworked their quirks themselves. It was a familiar sensation to Izuku, one he'd struggled with ignoring in the past when his drive to train got the better of him. That it happened by someone else's hands this time...well, he knew which scenario he preferred.

Though he doubted he would get away with it as he had before. Katsuki was unexpectedly protective of Shoto and Izuku, to the point of fussing, something that only seemed to get worse after Izuku's abduction. That side of Katsuki that Izuku had only gotten to know under the infatuation quirk had not been banished by the return of Katsuki's memories. Even though Izuku knew they would probably clash over it in the future, he couldn't help but look forward to it.

The three of them had so much still to learn about each other. And about themselves. It filled Izuku with excitement as much as trepidation to consider that they would have years to do so.

His smile fell slightly, thoughts wandering.

Izuku still didn't fully understand how Thread's quirk had exacerbated the situation with the crossed quirks, already enhanced and entangled as they were. The truth was, they may never know with medical technology and understanding still scrambling to catch up with the ever more complicated catalog of reported quirks, and that didn't even account for those that were not reported. Their case was simply one among hundreds of thousands of unexplainable cases that happened every year.

In all honesty, they'd been lucky; Thread hadn't been interested in overloading their inherent quirks. If she had...any one of them was powerful enough to not only destroy their bodies but everything–every one – around them.

Kirishima and Uraraka had not been so lucky.

Kirishima will undoubtedly bear scars of his skin overhardening and ripping itself apart for the rest of his life, though they should fade with time. The boy himself didn't hold any of them accountable, for which Izuku was both dismayed by and incredibly grateful. No, Kirishima had only soft smiles and enthusiastic encouragement to give when the three of them had finally been able to visit his and Uraraka's room, insisting that the scars would only make him look cooler. Izuku couldn't help but marvel at his strength, could absolutely understand why Katsuki loved him so much, though he would never, ever admit it.

Then there was Uraraka. She had been hit the hardest out of all of them and it had taken her much longer to wake up. Seeing his best friend in the hospital bed like that because of him–pale as death and so, so still–it had been nearly more than Izuku could take. But eventually she, too, recovered, looking at Izuku once again with that bright bubbly smile and her ever-present optimism.

"I'm just glad you're okay, Deku. We were really worried about you."

"Ochakoooo," Izuku whimpered when she finally opened her eyes, her voice rough and expression soft. He grabbed her small hand in his and pressed it to his forehead, breaking down all over again when she ran her fingers through his hair.

Her eyes sharpened when she looked at Shoto and Katsuki, the two hovering by the door, either unsure how to or unwilling to encroach on their moment. She wasn't having it. "You better take care of him, or so help me, boys."

"Yes ma'am," Shoto had responded immediately, with all seriousness and unashamed at all to acknowledge the insinuation–and threat–in her tone. "We will."

Katsuki glared before looking sharply away with an irritated grumble.

"Katsuki."

"You don't have to tell me, princess, I got it. You his mother or something?"

"Hm. Just making sure you don't fuck it up." Her expression softened, a wide, tired smile lighting her features and Katsuki couldn't meet her eyes. "It was way too much effort to get you three dolts together to go to waste now."

"Ochako!" Izuku let out a startled laugh through the fierce flush on his cheeks and she patted his face indulgently.

"You too, Deku. Don't let these two idiots push you around too much, okay?"

"Unlikely," Shoto said dryly, and Katsuki pushed his face away, muttering under his breath while both Uraraka and Izuku lifted curious brows.

They'd been ushered out of the room moments later by a harried nurse to allow her to rest, and they'd been released soon after. Uraraka and Kirishima still needed time to recover, but they would be back to school the next day, to everyone's profound relief.

It had been close. So close. If the local heroes hadn't reached them when they did, Uraraka and Kirishima might have died . Izuku might have, on her orders, killed Shoto. Killed himself. Kacchan may have become a murderer…

Izuku shuddered, spiraling thoughts twisting in his stomach like a bad meal. Hot breath washing over his neck had Izuku shuddering for an entirely different reason. "Stop it," Shoto said in his ear, bringing him gently back to the present and the warmth of his arms around him, blinking slowly in the lamplight.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Izuku muttered with a small pout. "You can't sense my emotions anymore."

Katsuki scoffed. "We don't have to, nerd. Your thoughts have been written all over your face since day one."

Izuku scowled at him but conceded the point. Still, Katsuki was too far away from them, and that was not okay. "C'mere."

Katsuki approached slowly, cautiously, his hand bracing against Shoto's knee as he leaned in. Before he could touch Izuku's lips, he paused, eyes seeking permission. Izuku pulled him in with a hum, impatient, and sighed as Katsuki collapsed against him, just as relieved as the first time Izuku allowed them to kiss.

The moment when they'd finally been left alone by the bossy nurses and nosy investigators and fussy heroes, Izuku had pulled Katsuki in by the collar and allowed himself the one thing he'd denied Katsuki so brutally just a couple of days before. For all that he'd had to do it back then, there was no longer a reason to hold back.

Gentle at first, shocked, then frantic, desperate, biting, and almost violent, the two of them coming together as fiercely as they ever did in a clash of teeth and sloppy tongues. Forgiving the past, hoping for the future, begging to never let it end. Of course, it had to. They were in public, in no condition to continue anything, too exhausted to process their feelings much less give in to the frantic heat of their blood. They fell dead asleep with an equally tired Shoto between them moments later and hadn't had the opportunity or energy to repeat the experience. Until now.

This kiss, in the quiet room they shared with no one around to interrupt and bodies recovered, was not like then. This was gentle in the slide of their lips, soft in the hot breath mingling between them. It was tinged with sorrow that Izuku couldn't seem to ease from Katsuki, whose defensive anger had all but shattered beneath exhaustion and resignation and guilt.

Izuku didn't want him to feel sad. Katsuki didn't have to hesitate anymore, because Izuku had already forgiven him, already–always– wanted him.

"Ouch," Katsuki grunted, pulling back with an almost comically startled expression on his face. Eyes narrowing, he licked his lower lip, tasting the small bead of blood where Izuku's teeth had pierced him. A low growl started in his chest and Izuku grinned, challenging.

"Who told you to hold back?"

Shoto's soft 'oooh,' in the background had Izuku's eyes dancing with amusement and Katsuki's twitching in annoyance. "What the fuck! I'm holding back for you , you damn nerd!"

Izuku's smile widened, settling more comfortably, coyly into Shoto's hold. "Who asked you to do that? Did you, Shochan~?"

"Mmm. No," Shoto drawled. Izuku could feel the smile pressed into the skin of his neck, and could almost feel the simmering look Shoto was giving Katsuki. Shoto's hips shifted restlessly, arms tightening around Izuku's middle ever so slightly, pressing him closer. "Maybe he doesn't want to play."

Izuku's heart rate picked up, a flush making its way up his cheeks. He swallowed roughly, willing himself not to give in to nerves. He didn't want to. He wouldn't let himself.

He needed this just as much as they did.

"Oh, well in that case." Izuku flashed an innocent smile in Katsuki's direction and sidled around in Shoto's hold, pressing their lips together with more confidence than he knew he had, completely ignoring Katsuki's indignance.

Shoto sighed, gently cradling Izuku's face between his calloused palms, just a little warm, just a little cold. Izuku's eyes slipped shut, savoring the smoky musk of him as he breathed in, of a warm fireplace on a chilly night, snow melting in your hair. He kneeled over him, leaning into his mouth, breath hitching as Shoto slipped his tongue inside, sliding against Izuku's in a slow, sensual dance that Izuku let him lead, eyes clenching a bit tighter at the still unaccustomed sensation.

Unusual, but Izuku liked the way Shoto's tongue passed over his, slid along the roof of his mouth, the tingling electricity between them summoning gooseflesh over Izuku's arms, down his spine to burn low in his stomach. Izuku ran his hands reverently over Shoto's cheeks, still baby smooth where Katsuki was rough, his skin silk beneath his palms and jaw no less defined.

So distracted by the kiss, Izuku barely noticed when Shoto reclined, pulling Izuku on top of him. Izuku lay down with a groan, slotting perfectly in the cradle of Shoto's hips, and marveled. He marveled that Shoto was even allowing him this close, marveled at the slowly melting ice in his gaze that had been glacial and fearful in turns when they awoke in the hospital. But instead of falling back into the distant boy he'd been as Izuku feared, Shoto had immediately reached out, had called for them even before he opened his eyes and greedily sought their connection more fervently than under the quirks' influence, hadn't calmed until they were both wrapped around him. And oh, Izuku wanted to treat him gently, to ignore the tightening of anxiety in his throat born of inexperience and give Shoto everything, because Izuku's everything was what he deserved . They were here now, together and finally safe , so when Shoto slipped his hand beneath Izuku's shirt to claim the skin of his lower back, Izuku didn't pull away, shivering in delight beneath the cold touch. When his hips shifted beneath Izuku to press them together more firmly, Izuku only sighed happily, giving his hips a roll in return and swallowing Shoto's answering moan.

They moved together, slow and unhurried, reveling in their closeness, the newness of the bond they'd created by their own choice. There was no longer miscommunication holding them back nor outside influence to compel them beyond their comfort zones. It was just them and the thickening heat between them.

A soft dip of a knee hitting the bed had Izuku pulling away from Shoto's lips, eyes fluttering open. For a second he could only stare down at Shoto's temptingly flushed face, how his chest rose and fell quietly like he couldn't quite get enough air. The arousal burning low within him throbbed at the sight, stealing Izuku's breath and had him very nearly giving in and sinking right back down.

But the heat of another hand against Izuku's back had him arching, head snapping up to look into Katsuki's burning eyes. Katsuki was scowling predictably but his annoyance was only surface level, molten want shimmering beneath and Izuku swallowed a gasp, especially when those calloused digits began to creep up his spine, hiking his shirt up until it snagged beneath his armpits.

"Slow," Katsuki chided, leaning over Izuku and pressing his lips to Shoto's. Shoto's hips jerked beneath him and Izuku wheezed, lifting himself up with a startled laugh before this could end ironically quickly. Shoto made a disagreeing sound into Katsuki's kiss, grabbing at Izuku's hips to pull him back down. But Izuku resisted with an indulgent smile, leaning back on his heels and running tentative hands up Shoto's thighs, firm beneath the thin fabric of his nightclothes. He swallowed audibly at the blatant evidence of Shoto's enjoyment, tenting his shorts and swaying lightly with the involuntary movements of his hips. Shoto groaned, grabbing Katsuki more firmly and pulling him down, their kiss becoming heated, more demanding. Izuku was abruptly reminded that the two of them had been together much longer than Izuku had been a part of this. The thought made him feel slightly awkward, even as his own arousal twitched against his hip, already feeling so on edge after only a few minutes making out.

As if sensing Izuku's thoughts, the two pulled apart. "Don't even start," Katsuki muttered, grabbing Izuku by the back of the head and kissing him roughly on the forehead.

"I wasn't," Izuku complained, flushing at the easy affection and disconcerting innocence in the gesture.

"You were," Shoto said dryly before sitting up and reaching for Izuku's shirt. "Gimme."

Before Izuku could even think to protest, his shirt was removed from his skin and thrown halfway across the room. Whiplashed, Izuku could only blink before Shoto was tugging insistently at Kastuki's shirt as well, drawing a low chuckle from the eldest.

"Impatient," Katsuki chided with a smirk, nevertheless allowing Shoto to have his shirt.

"First you call me slow, now I'm impatient. Make up your mind," Shoto sighed, exasperated.

"Yeah, yeah." Katsuki rolled his eyes, doing the same for Shoto and immediately moving on to his pants. Obligingly, Shoto raised his hips, displaying no shame or trepidation as Katsuki removed the remainder of his clothes in one swift motion.

Izuku couldn't bring himself to be so cavalier, blushing hotly and averting his eyes from the abruptly naked boy in front of him. His eyes snapped right back around, though, when Shoto gave an obscene moan, and gasped when he saw Katsuki's fist already wrapped around his flushed length, moving up and down in a steady rhythm and running his tongue lightly over Shoto's arching chest.

Oh ...so the split in color went all the way down after all. Izuku had wondered.

He didn't have long to sit idly by in a daze, though, because with an impatient huff, Katsuki was sitting up and dragging him forward with his eyes and a devilish smirk. "Give me a hand with this, hm, 'Zuku?" And just like that, Izuku was swallowing around a groan at the wicked sound of his name on Katsuki's tongue.

Before he could talk himself out of it or even bring himself to begin to resist Katsuki's bedroom eyes, Izuku was shuffling forward and replacing Katsuki's hands with his own. Shoto's lashes fluttered, a small smile ticking at his lips and Izuku was enraptured, watching the play of emotions over his face and the heavy, velvety weight of him against his palm. Clumsily at first, then with more confidence as he fell into the familiar motions, Izuku pumped Shoto slowly, leaning ever closer with Shoto's every gasp and whine of pleasure, drunk on it.

"S'more like it," Katsuki said from somewhere far away, and Izuku startled when rough hands slipped around his waist, twitching in surprise as they ran up his chest and damp heat whispered against the back of his neck, sending tingles all along his spine and racing into his scalp.

"A-ah! Kacchan…"

Katsuki groaned, and this time it wasn't pleasure, but exasperation. "Will you quit it with the fucking pet names when we're doing this? Seriously."

Izuku let out a breathy chuckle, voice hitching when one of Katsuki's hands found a nipple and tweaked it lightly. "O-okay. Katsuki…" The name felt odd, foreign almost after so long, but Izuku adored the way it danced through his teeth.

"Better," Katsuki rumbled, abandoning Izuku's chest to slide his hands lower than anyone else had ever gone, drifting over his sternum, his twitching abs, the V of his pelvis to tickle the edge of his pants. Izuku gasped around the shot of adrenaline it caused, eyes closing and shoulders quivering at the cacophony of sensation. Before he could get properly worked up, he jerked when a hand closed over this, realizing belatedly that he'd stopped moving entirely while Katsuki distracted him. Izuku started to move his hand around Shoto again, about to apologize. He was entirely unprepared, however, when a blistering pair of lips closed over the side of his neck, crimson hair brushing his chin as Shoto nipped him sharply before laving over the sensitized skin.

"N-ha-ah!" Izuku gasped instead, quickly becoming overwhelmed as he was surrounded on all sides, hips jerking helplessly in Katsuki's hold as a second set of teeth latched against his nape, holding him in place. Goosebumps exploded over Izuku's body, leaving him a quivering mess of sensation between them.

Oh, god, this was happening, he was here and it was happening and it was Kacchan and Shoto and this was impossible but it wasn't because he was here and this was really happening oh god–

"I fucking knew you would do this in bed," Katsuki laughed against his skin and Izuku's jaw snapped shut, cutting off the nonsensical muttering with an audible click.

"D-don't tease," Izuku whimpered, shivering as Shoto's grin pressed into his neck.

"You heard him," Shoto said, and where had this mischievousness come from? Izuku didn't know but he couldn't help but feel they were being a little bit mean. "He doesn't want us to tease."

"Yeah, I did," Katsuki said with an equally devious smile, and Izuku knew these two were going to be the death of him, oh god. "Greedy bastard."

"That's rich, c-coming from you- ah!" Izuku jerked as Katsuki's hands abruptly dove beneath his waistband, sliding through the coarse hair he found there to squeeze roughly, once, around the joint where thigh met groin. Then Izuku lost all track as his length was taken in hand, his orgasm building hot and molten and impossibly, ridiculously fast, involuntary ah, ah, ah s ripping from his throat without heed as he threw his head back, jaw going slack beneath the onslaught. Teeth and tongues lavished him with attention, traced his freckles and left possessive marks as he writhed between them, held up only by the firm thighs he rested on, by Katsuki's solid chest and Shoto's grasping hands. Then Shoto reached in as well and cradled his balls with fingers just on this side of too hot and Izuku was gone .

Izuku didn't hear the sound he made, but he definitely felt it when his body vibrated with dual moans, shuddering and shivering through him as he crested and fell gently down. Slowly, he became aware of his body again, the hot length of Katsuki against his back and the pulse of Shoto's dick, still held between his slack fingers. His eyes fluttered open when Shoto nipped at his slack lips, sliding his tongue inside with a pleased hum and pulling Izuku forward. Izuku went willingly with limbs like noodles, arms snaking weakly around his neck. Katsuki said something but Izuku wasn't listening, still high on the buzz of endorphins. He did notice, however, when Katsuki shifted away, chilling the damp skin of his exposed back. Izuku whined and straddled Shoto more fully to seek his warmth instead. Shoto rolled up against him and Izuku whimpered, oversensitive still but unwilling to pull away.

"Quit whining, nerd, I'll be right back," Katsuki said, his voice finally reaching Izuku. He sounded amused, but Izuku couldn't bring himself to care nor be remotely ashamed that he'd come so quickly. He felt too good.

Katsuki wasn't gone for long. Izuku finally came back around when soft thumps hit the bed and the quiet snick of a bottle being opened came to him. Blearily, Izuku opened his eyes.

He froze. In Katsuki's hand was a bottle of lube, two packets of condoms lying on the bed beside his knee.

"Oy, don't freak out. It's not for you."

"Uh," Izuku mumbled, forcing his heart to stop jumping around in his chest like a frightened rabbit. "Th-then…" he glanced at Shoto. Shoto's brows were raised, but he didn't look particularly concerned. Not like Izuku. Had he done this before?

"It's for me."

Izuku's eyes widened in shock and nearly choked as he whipped his head around. At some point, Katsuki had removed the rest of his clothes, discarded somewhere along the way to the bathroom. Izuku swallowed, momentarily distracted by the uncovered length of him, his slim waist, the wideness of his chest, the clench of his abdomen. And standing proudly from his hips, the flushed cock in a bed of gold that Izuki had hardly ever allowed himself to imagine, only caught in furtive glimpses in the locker rooms.

"What? Don't look at me like that," Katsuki snapped, misinterpreting (or perhaps not entirely) Izuku's shock. "If it feels good, it feels good. I ain't got no shame when it comes to what I want. Plus you two virgin losers probably couldn't handle it."

At that, Shoto chuckled, his head falling against Izuku's chest. "Sure that's it. You just want to be held down."

"That too," Katsuki rumbled to Izuku's continued malfunction, unable to deny the incredibly hot image that battered his already fraying sanity with a heady pulse of lust. "Doesn't mean I can't still beat your ass, dick."

"I know," Shoto said with a smile, and Izuku was finding it hard to breathe. Katsuki smirked smugly before kneeling on spread legs, getting comfortable and practically preening beneath their attention.

"Let me," Izuku whispered to his own surprise, halting Katsuki in his tracks.

Katsuki lifted a brow with all the arrogance Izuku had known his whole life–and had come to love. "Do you even know what you're doing?"

Izuku's face paled and flushed all at once. But he didn't back down. "O-of course. I researched…" And took two notebooks worth of notes and speculation, which lead to some very interesting dreams...though they didn't need to know that. A violently vivid image of Katsuki discovering that it 'feels good' blindsided him and Izuku forgot how to breathe entirely. Did he discover it by himself? With someone else? Did he...use his fingers. Or t-toys? Izuku began to feel dizzy, face so hot he thought he might pass out.

A bark of laughter pulled him out of his own head, much to his relief. "Of course you fucking did. See, candy cane, normal people look shit up."

"I did look it up," Shoto protested with only a hint of annoyance.

"Yeah, only after I told you to. Twice."

Shoto rolled his eyes. "Are we going to get on with it or what?" he deadpanned. "Or do you want me to leave and go do more research? Maybe I can write a report for you. "

Izuku coughed, the sentiment, no matter how sarcastic, hitting a little too close to home. Katsuki gave him a deadpan look, probably seeing right through him, before he scoffed and held out the bottle as if to say, well? "You better not suck," he said without heat, a small amused smirk giving him away.

Done with this nonsensical conversation and eager to fulfill one of his most personal and, before this moment, impossible fantasies, Izuku didn't waste any time. He pounced on Katsuki with a near violent kiss, pressing him to the mattress and knocking their teeth together clumsily. Katsuki didn't seem to mind, arching willingly into Izuku's weight with a growl. Izuku's head spun, wondering just how it had come to this? How could he be this lucky? Izuku had never imagined–well, he had imagined it, but didn't think it would ever be something Katsuki could want. He was so–so dominant, after all, Izuku never thought he would let him–

Katsuki didn't allow his mind to wander, shoving the discarded lube into his trembling fingers before winding his hands into Izuku's hair, lips demanding even if his body was loose, pliant. Izuku gasped against his tongue when Katsuki spread his legs beneath him, Izuku jerking upright only to nip eager teeth into Katsuki's neck, his chest, the underside of his arms. Katsuki shouted a curse into the thick air, hands lifting above his head as he let Izuku do as he pleased, half-lidded crimsons locked onto him. Accepting. Serene.

"Where did all your fight go?" Izuku whispered, reeling.

"Don' want to fight," Katsuki husked back, and Izuku drowned in a surge of warmth, nuzzling into Katsuki's chest as his hands drifted ever lower.

"Katsuki!" Izuku fumbled with the lube, pouring probably way too much on his hands before diving back in to press praise directly into Katsuki's flushed skin. "So pretty, so perfect, you're perfect for me…" To his distant humiliation, Izuku felt himself tear up. But all he could focus on was worshiping the boy beneath him.

Katsuki didn't answer, only groaned, writhing in the sheets beneath Izuku's firm touches and cock jumping against Izuku's stomach, connecting them with a string of liquid desire. At the first tentative brush of Izuku's fingers against the pucker of his entrance, Katsuki's toned thighs widened in welcome, urging him on with an impatient roll of his hips and an enticing clench of his abs. Steeling himself, Izuku slipped a finger inside all the way to the last knuckle.

"Ah, fuck! Slow down, lemme relax!" Katsuki yelped, jerking hard beneath him and Shoto chuckled. "Thought you said you knew what you were doing!"

"S-s-s-sorry!" Izuku stuttered, mortified and going cross-eyed as Katsuki's body pulled him in like a vice, tight and incredibly hot. He didn't pull out, just held still, waiting for Katsuki to let him go.

"There he goes again. 'Slow down, speed up'. So bossy," Shoto huffed lightly.

Katsuki's 'fuck you' was lost in an exasperated mutter as he snagged the boy behind him and pulled his hips forward, arching his neck. Izuku gulped as Shoto went willingly, the tiniest of hitches in his shoulders when Katsuki arched and took him inside his mouth, nearly to the hilt.

Shoto's head fell against his shoulder, eyes falling closed in bliss as his hands sank into Katsuki's hair, holding him still. Though it seemed he didn't need to, because Katsuki relaxed completely in his hold, encouraging him to thrust with a small slap to his ass. Shoto didn't need to be told twice, moving slowly with shallow, controlled thrusts.

Izuku watched in awe as Katsuki took him, his neck bulging and working around Shoto's length, the soft white and red of his pubic hair brushing Katsuki's chin with every thrust. Shoto groaned long and loud as a full-body flush took him. The byplay of emotion across Shoto's face was downright indecent and Izuku could not look away, every moment a new expression from the stoic boy that Izuku had never seen. He wanted to see more. All of them. Right now and forever.

Izuku jolted back into himself when the tight, velvet clench around his finger abruptly loosened, Katsuki sinking into the bed bonelessly, allowing Shoto to move as he willed. Izuku shuddered, carefully moving his digit inside and out, barely able to comprehend the hot clench of him. This time Katsuki didn't protest, either because he couldn't or he didn't want to. Izuku took that as permission to continue, carefully inserting another finger beside the first, working himself in and out.

Katsuki did grunt at that, but only to kick Izuku in the ass like spurring a horse, practically saying 'get on with it already'. If Izuku wasn't so ridiculously aroused he would have rolled his eyes. Only Kacchan could still be so demanding with a cock shoved halfway down his throat.

Shoto laughed breathlessly. "He likes it to hurt a little," he said, only to lose his train of thought completely as Katsuki swallowed around him. "Ah! W-wait," he gasped, pulling out of Katsuki so he could breathe. Katsuki smirked, lips swollen and slick as he licked them and Izuku couldn't help but salivate at the sight.

"Quit talking shit," he said, voice rough, wrecked. Then, "I swear to fuck, 'Zuku, if you don't hurry up–" Katsuki arched with a startled grunt as Izuku added a third finger without warning, pumping it in more roughly than he probably would have.

"Is this what you wanted, Katsuki?" Izuku said dryly and Shoto laughed outright, eyes bright and teeth glinting. Izuku's heart stuttered, especially when that smile turned roguish. Leaning down, Shoto whispered in Katsuki's ear, dark and lower than Izuku had ever heard it, smokey like crushed charcoal, liquid fire that Izuku felt burning through every inch of him.

"Get on your knees."

Izuku shivered, but it was Katsuki's reaction that shocked him. Katsuki clenched around his fingers with a low groan, impossibly tight before he pushed Izuku off of him, scrambling to his knees just as Shoto requested.

"Good," Shoto uttered, and Katsuki's pupils dilated impossibly further, consuming crimson with black lust. Shoto pulled Katsuki against him, back to chest, and without warning, sank his teeth into his shoulder, the blond's skin going white with the strength of it. Katsuki's jaw dropped open though no sound could make it out past his clenched throat, visibly trembling. Shoto's hand snaked underneath him from behind, slipping inside where Izuku's fingers had been moments before. Katsuki's hips jumped, but still, he couldn't make a sound even while his lips formed around curses he didn't voice.

The room spun and Izuku felt hot. It was only after a moment he realized the quickness of his breath and forcibly slowed it before he could pass out and ruin this incredible moment. Shoto's singularly unique eyes flashed to him and Izuku gulped, easily giving his slick hand over when Shoto reached for it, pulling him closer. Getting with the program immediately, Izuku shuffled forward and slipped his fingers right back into the incredible heat of Katsuki, sliding in right beside Shoto's. That finally wrenched a sound from their overwhelmed lover, the vehement expletives Katsuki hadn't been able to voice before bursting out of him as he was filled by them both.

"I wonder if he could take us both," Izuku said dazedly, throat working around the heady imagery of the three of them writhing together, locked in the most intimate way possible.

"Don't you fucking dare," Katsuki snarled, fingers digging into Izuku's shoulders. Despite his words, his cock jumped noticeably against his hip, thighs trembling as he struggled to hold himself upright and still somehow spread them further.

Shoto laughed darkly, snaking an arm around Katsuki's waist to support him. "You protest but your body says differently," he said with a pointed thrust of his hand. Izuku moved to match him, the two of them in sync, and Katsuki nearly shouted.

"Fucking fuck, I haven't even taken one cock yet, you fucking–"

"You would look so amazing with both of us inside of you," Izuku breathed, "So pretty, so perfect…"

Katsuki shuddered into their hold, moving without reserve, seeking more. "'M not pretty, you sonofa–"

"Pretty," Izuku insisted, curling his fingers where he knew Katsuki would be the most sensitive, and following Shoto's lead, biting him just a little too hard in the meat of his chest. When he pulled back he admired the twin crescents he'd left behind, a perfect match to the ones Shoto had given him, licking them reverently to the music of Katsuki's moans.

Katsuki reached the end of his patience. With a vicious snarl, he grabbed the back of Izuku's hair and pulled harshly, glaring right into his eyes. "If you don't fucking get inside me this instant, Izuku, I swear to everliving fuck I will throw you off this bed."

His words were fast, clipped and Izuku sighed into the sting, pulling grasping fingers from his hair. "Still haven't learned the value of patience, I see," he teased, Katsuki's desperation calming him somehow despite the intensity of the situation, but heeded Katsuki's warning as his growl threatened violence. Besides, Izuku was also at the end of his rope, and judging by Shoto's flushed face and half-lidded eyes, so was he.

Slipping his fingers out of Katsuki for the final time, Izuku fumbled with the condom packet, finally getting the damn thing open and slipping it over himself. That, he had practiced, not wanting to humiliate himself if he ever did get around to having a lover. He was grateful for it now because Katsuki really looked like he would go through with his threat if Izuku didn't get on with it.

Katsuki was on him in an instant, trying to press him down. But Izuku didn't let him this time, rolling them over with his superior strength and pinning Katsuki to the sheets with a firm hand against his chest. Katsuki's eyes widened, but he didn't protest, letting his legs fall open and lifting his hips, jaw going slack. Well. Izuku couldn't deny him what he wanted anymore, not when he was asking so nicely.

Katsuki groaned long and low, scrabbling at the hand pinning to the bed as Izuku pushed inside of him. Izuku paused, breaths labored and hips twitching, to make sure Katsuki was okay, but Katsuki's eyes flashed and he was digging his feet into Izuku's backside, pulling him the rest of the way until his pelvis met Katsuki's ass. Izuku felt like he'd been punched, digging his fingers into Katsuki's chest as Katsuki did the same to his wrist, connecting them in more ways than one. After a couple of heated seconds, Katsuki gasped, "Move!"

Unable to do anything else, Izuku did, leaning forward and pistoning his hips, sloppily, brutally until his instincts took over and he could get a proper rhythm, losing himself in the blistering slide and Katsuki's strangled gasps. Katsuki jerked after a particularly harsh thrust and reached for his bobbing cock, but his hands were stopped.

Katsuki let out an honest to god whine when Shoto snatched his hands away and pinned them at his sides. Izuku leaned back as Shoto moved in and couldn't help but groan as he took Katsuki into his mouth.

"Ah! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, Sho–" Katsuki choked, pinned hands twisting into the sheets and twitches wracking his frame. Izuku didn't let up, incapable of stopping now as he chased his peak. He wrenched one of Katsuki's legs to his shoulder and pulled him on his side, easier for Shoto to access, and held on for dear life, fire licking his insides and pushing him higher and higher, unsure how much longer he could hold on but determined to see it through.

Katsuki shouted and went rigid, clenched tighter than a vice around Izuku. Izuku's vision spotted as he fucked him through it, forcing his eyes to focus so he wouldn't miss a single moment as Katsuki fell to pieces between them. He was stunning, brows relaxed of their usual furrow and crimson eyes rolled back in bliss, jaw falling open as he shook apart utterly.

Finally, he turned liquid, eyes slipping closed and Izuku slowed to a stop, Shoto pulling off with an audible gulp. Izuku trembled as Katsuki relaxed around him, forcing himself still. "K-Kacchan, c-can I–" he bit his lips as his hips jerked involuntarily, so close he was nearly blinded by it. But Katsuki hissed, punching weakly at his hips, sighing in relief when Izuku pulled out regretfully against every instinct he had.

Struggling to hold it together, Izuku gently laid his leg down so that Katsuki was comfortable, but didn't have to mourn for long.

Insistent, greedy lips took his as Shoto pulled him away from their insensate lover, crawling into Izuku's lap and fumbling to rip the condom off so he could press their lengths together. Izuku saw stars as Shoto devoured him, dizzy when he tasted Katsuki on his tongue, bitter and indecent and filthy. He wrapped his arms around Shoto's back, pressing them together with bruising strength, hissing as Shoto dug his fingers into his shoulders and rutted against him with abandon.

Shoto came first, throwing his head back with a guttural moan, flushed from chest to ears and gorgeous and this time Izuku's own orgasm took him by surprise, on edge for what felt like a lifetime before Shoto wrenched it from him with his fervor, their releases mingling together between them, skin on sweaty, sticky skin. Finally, they stilled, Shoto slipping off of Izuku's lap and dragging him down to nestle beside Katsuki, mess and all.

The three of them lay in silence for several minutes, catching their breath and steadying their hearts.

"Is it always going to be like this?" Izuku finally mumbled, dazed and more content than he could ever remember being in his life.

"I fucking hope so," Katsuki sighed, stretching out and winding his strong arms around Shoto and Izuku's necks, pulling them against his chest. Izuku squirmed.

"Ugh. We're disgusting," he complained, but didn't even consider moving away, pressing his cooling cheek against Katsuki, enjoying the steady thrum of his heartbeat.

"So, we're together now, right?" Shoto asked with all seriousness, as casual as if he were making inquiries in class.

Dead silence fell over the three of them and then Katsuki was groaning as if he couldn't believe what he just heard. "Shoto, I swear, if your goddamn grades weren't so good I would think you had no brains at all. You're lucky you're pretty."

"Thank you?" Shoto said slowly.

Izuku guffawed, slapping a hand over his mouth to contain it, only to set himself off even harder at the smell of their combined musk lingering on his fingers.

Katsuki just sighed, glancing between Shoto's clueless face and Izuku's mirthful convulsions. "I'm going to have my hands full with you two idiots, jeez."

"So…?"

"Oh my god, yes, candy cane, we're all together in one big messy poly disaster. You happy?"

Shoto settled back down and said matter of factly, "Yes."

Izuku choked in his laughter, giggles transforming into hitches and finally into sobs.

Katsuki jolted when he felt Izuku's tears plop onto his skin. "What the hell, Deku? What are you crying about?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Izuku said thickly, hiding his face in Katsuki's chest. "I just l-love you guys. So much."

Shoto hummed and Katsuki relaxed with a grunt. "Yeah. Love you too. Now go to sleep, I'm tired."

They fell asleep just like that, and funnily enough, Izuku wasn't so afraid of the future anymore. He could face anything now because he had the two of them at his side. To think, if they had never fallen under the effects of those quirks, Izuku might never have had this in all its messy, unlikely and incomprehensible glory.

And oh, it was going to be messy. Egos would definitely clash. Sometimes things were going to be hard, and sometimes they were going to fight and hurt each other and miscommunicate. Heaven knows that none of them were the best at expressing their feelings or taking care of themselves. Not to mention being heroes who could get injured in the line of duty, who would somehow have to work together despite their personal relationships. There was any number of things they would have to weather in the future in a world that would do its very best to rip them apart.

But right now, in this incredible, impossible, heart-swelling moment, with Katsuki and Shoto beside Izuku, happy and sated and his?

It was absolutely perfect.

* * *

AN:

Wow, what a ride you guys. Thanks everyone who's supported me through this crazy journey. And hey, look, I finished a thing!

Well, there will be a short epilogue. But I'm going to go ahead and mark this complete bc it pretty much is. Also, don't be surprised if I end up writing more in this universe. I have an idea about the fact that Katsuki is over half a year older than Shoto and Izuku (in this fic). Another great opportunity for miscommunication and drama, you know the drill. Heh. Also, there will probably be art. You'll need to follow me on Twitter @Lynxriderwrites for that.

Anyway, please leave your love if you enjoyed this! I had a blast writing it, but even more of a blast interacting with you all as this fic evolved. It's been a pleasure. See you next time! :D


End file.
